Buster Bros
by joestew2412
Summary: Zack survives the Nibleheim incident and he and cloud fight side by side. This is about how things have changed with Zack Surviving.
1. Chapter 1

This take right after the Nibleheim incident, Zack and Cloud are in the Shinra mansion basement. This story is about, what if Zack had survived. What would happen if he and Cloud had fought side by side? How would things be different?

Zack awakens

The lights were out in the lab at the Shinra mansion, all that could be heard was the bubbling of the mako tubes with Hojo's most recent failed experiments. There were two young men floating in the mako to keep them alive until Hojo was finished experimenting with them. They were nothing but garbage to the mad man. He would throw away their bodies at any given moment. The dark hair young man of the two had slowly gaining consciousness. The mako liquid had burned his eyes, he winced at the touch of it. While had had his eyes open he saw a vague figure coming in the doorway. He was a man in a lab coat…

"It must be Hojo, I'm gunna get us outta here Spikey" Zack said to himself.

The lights flicked on. This only irritated Zack's eyes farther. It wasn't Hojo, no matter how much he had hoped it was. He would love for the chance to squeeze the life outta the tiny son of a bitch. The man in the lab coat had approached. He had a clip board and was taking notes vigorously. The scratching pen on the paper tears tearing through Zack's ears. He was getting his SOLDIER senses back. The man had turned around and was getting things together on the table nearby.

"Hey fellas its time for your dinner, I know how much you guys love this artificial stuff. Crap, where did I put that damn thing. Hold on guys I gotta go get something" the man in the lab coat said as he was heading out of the room.

Zack had looked down at his hand, he could feel it, and he focused on his feet to see if they could move. After a brief moment, they moved. Success! This was his only chance for him and Cloud to get outta this hell hole. It's all or nothing, worse come to worse he would be dead and that would be a step up on being Hojo's toy for the rest of his life. He wanted his freedom. The man in the coat had come back in the room carrying a tray. The man went back to the table he was working at before he had left the room. The man had come close to Zack's tube with a rather large needle, which must be his lovely dinner. The man had gotten close to the tube. This was it. It was go time. With all Zack's might he had broken through his tube, and the mako had flooded out. With one swift movement zack had punched the man in the lab coat. He was out like a light.

Zack had stumbled after taking his first steps. His legs had felt like rubber, it must have been a long time since he had used them. How long he had wondered. That was for him to deal with later, now it's time for him and Cloud to get out. He went over to Clouds pod and pressed the release button. The liquid had poured out and Cloud had fallen straight into his arms. He had dragged Cloud over to the nearby wall and sat him up.

"Hey Chocobo head I need to go do something real fast. I won't be far and I won't be gone long. Don't worry pal, I won't let anyone hurt you" Zack had said to the lifeless eyes of his friend.

He turned and walked over to the man in the lab coat. Zack took a quick look at him. He was young, to young. Zack looked around the room and he saw what he was looking for. His sword. It was leaned against the wall in the far corner, it was covered in dust. He had quickly cleaned it off. Angeal would have killed him if he knew his sword was gathering dust. He picked up his sword, but he didn't put it on his back. Instead he walked over to the young man in the lab coat. Zack looked at him with sad eyes.

" I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have to. The moment you wake up you would call in about our escape. I can't have that friend. We would probably have the entire Shinra army looking for us".

Zack raised his sword in the air and came down with a fast sweep. The poor boy was dead. The buster sword was covered with blood at the tip.

"This blood will never wash off no matter how hard I try" or at least in his mind Zack though.

He walked around the room and found a folder with him and Cloud in it. He though this could be useful, but now is not the time to leisurely read through it. It was time to go. He walked over to Cloud who was still blank in expression. Zack put his sword on his back, and carefully put Cloud over his shoulder. He walked upstairs to the mansion. He had looked out the window and saw that it was day time. It wouldn't be wise to move around during the day. He had to rest up anyway. He took Cloud into a room deep in the mansion. It wouldn't be long until someone had come checking on why the man in the lab didn't check in. He laid Cloud down on the bed next to him. Zack plopped down on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. And let out a deep sigh. Billions of things were racing through his mind. Then he remembered the file! This would be a great time to take a look at it.

Zack read…

Zack Fair- tests ineffective due to his SOLDIER enhancements, recovery unlikely

Cadet Cloud Strife- young body could not handle the mako. Recovery would take a miracle.

…

..

.

YEAR 2014??

"What the fuck!! This has to be a type o. I gotta look at the other files. What they are all dated the same. This can't be good. It's been four years?"

I gotta get back to Midgar. Aerith… she must have moved on. The very thought of this made Zack feel shaken. He was in SOLDIER and SOLDIERS don't shake… Shinra… he had been so loyal to the company. And the thanks he gets is to become a test subject against him will. He had been betrayed, this would not be the last time Shinra hears his name.

WHAT KIND OF TEST DID THEY DO TO HIM! Was he going to be a monster? Was he going to go mad like Sephiroth ? He sure hoped not… CLOUD! With all that was going through his mind he had forgotten about his spikey haired friend. He had a mako addiction he needed to get him outta his cadet uniform that was soaked with mako. What was he gunna put him in?? Zack looked around, he found a buch of clothes none of which he had the heart to put on his buddy. He would kill Cloud if he was in his shoes and put anything of these clothes on him. He continued to look. Jackpot he found a SOLDIER first uniform! He quickly threw could in the shower hoping the cold water would snap him out of it. No luck. He dressed Cloud quickly. He carried his friend over to the bed and laid him down. It was time to sleep.

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zack and Cloud hit the road… well Zack carries him XP

Zack had barely slept that night; He was constantly worrying that he and Cloud would be found. Although his SOLDIER senses would have seen them coming a mile away, it still didn't help his mind ease. Zack thought to himself that no sleep was better than no sleep. But now it's time to get going. He knew they couldn't stay in one place for every long. Today was an important day. They needed to cover as much ground as they could so they could stay ahead of Shinra. That is if Shinra was aware that they had escaped. It wasn't likely they had know they had escaped yet though, it has only been hours after they had left, and it is a two day ride by helicopter from Midgar. So the wind was at their back… for now.

Zack had carried Cloud to the inn in town. He leaned him against the wall. Zack took a deep breath of the mountain air and he turned to Cloud.

"Hey bud, enjoy this air, this is gunna be the last time you may enter you home town, until we take Shinra down!.. Wait… what the… Cloud the town!!!" as if Zack had expected a response.

"This town was ashes last time we saw it… and everything seems to be back to normal… This is Shinra's work I know it. I remember what Tseng had said to me back in Banora 'all traces of misconduct must be erased Zack'. Fucking Shinra man, they have no decency. So everything in this town is new huh, that means that stupid old truck at the town's entrance must be new, or newish. I bet it runs Cloudy! What do you think?"

No answer. "Well I think it will. Hop in pal… I'll get you man, I was just joking". Zack went and grabbed Cloud and put him in the passenger's seat. He buckled him in so he would be safe, just in case. " I got good news and bad news Spikey! Good news is the car runs!!! Bad news, I never learned how to drive. Ya know we joined Shinra at such a young age, we never really got a chance."

The truck started just fine and it had a half a tank of gas. "Well buddy let's get going, crank up the tones man!!!" Still no response… this was starting to make him feel very lonely. He started thinking of Aerith again. God did he miss her so much. He missed her smile, he missed her soft touch, he missed her smell when he fell asleep while she tended the flowers. She would always come over and let him rest on her shoulder. That woke Zack every time, but he still pretended to sleep; it gave him a reason to be close to her.

**Zack snapped back into it as the truck hit a rock. Before he knew it they were in the wasteland near the Cosmo Cannon. They were making great time. Zack turned the radio, to a news station hoping to hear about their escape to see if they should hurry or hide. He tuned in to Shinra news. He listened and there was nothing new at all, only that a local group of rebels called ****AVALANCHE h ****as been causing problems for Shinra.**

"That's good news Chocobo!" as he ruffled Clouds hair. "This AVALANCHE is giving Shinra a head ache pal. This may help us get outta here fast with Shinra all tied up."

Zack had pulled into the Canon near a spot that had a large telescope. Zack got out did a few squats to loosen his legs."Cloud your screwed buddy. It's hot as hell here, your pale complexion is gunna get you fried. God forbid I leave you outside for ten seconds huh. Come on bud lets park this truck and hide it. Maybe if we're lucky we will find some nice people who will help us out."

Zack parked the truck behind a big rock. Surprisingly it gave the truck great cover. Zack carried Cloud up the stairs to the town. Damn it was hard in this heat and carrying Cloud. He only had a few hours of sleep. As Zack got to the top of the staris he was greeted by a large group armed and behind a large cat. Zack looked up… this can't end well.

"You from Shinra leave now and we will spare your life!" a voice said.

Zack scanned the group to see who the leader was and who had talked. None of them had moved there mouths.

"Did you hear me!? Leave now!!" there was a light roar at the end.

Zack looked down at the large cat… "What did you say?"

"I said leave!"

"holy shit!!! A cat just talked!!!" in total shock Zack let go of Cloud. With a blink of an eye the red cat had jumped forward and grabbed Cloud by the shirt. "Thanks for saving him bud" Zack said.

The cat looked at him for a minute. He was sizing him up. "They are ok. Put you weapons down."

"But Nanaki!!! Look at them!! They are from SOLDIER!! " a man spoke up.

"Trust me, let them in. Please give them a room and take the blond on to the med center… NOW!" Nanaki let out with a roar.

Zack had awoken for a well needed nap. Next to him almost right in his face was Nanaki. Zack jumped back. Had he really been that tired that he hadn't noticed that The large cat had gotten in the room without him knowing. This bothered him just a bit. Then Nanaki spoke " you aren't with Shinra are you?"

"No. Well I was but I gave in my notice." Zack said with a smirk.

"This is not the time to joke. I have felt your presence around these parts for quite some time. Why have you been here so long. I believe I sensed you being in distress. I'm sorry if you have suffered for my non action." As Nanaki bowed to Zack.

Zack looked at him in disbelief. What was this creature? He had known almost everything before he had even said anything.

"yes I know it is overwhelming. I am the last of my species. As you can see we have superior minds to humans. You could say we had a 6th sense. " Nanaki said as he smelled Zack. "you have been in large amounts of mako haven't you?"

Zack looked at the beast with his mouth wide open. "dude you just blew my mind! How did you do that? Can you teach me!? "

Nanaki stared at him as if He thought Zack was stupid. "Let's go and visit my grandfather, he will hopefully help you out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zack had flowed the big red beast all the way up to the top of the canyon. At the very top was an observatory. "Damn, you guys ever hear of elevators or something? Or is this part of the cultural appeal or something like that?"

Nanaki turned and looked at him " Do you ever make sense? Or do you just let your mouth run?"

Zack scratched his head " yeah I guess I do tend to talk a lot huh? Well you don't talk much! Everyone's so uptight around here man"

"No that's incorrect. We talk like normal people. I think it's you that is the abnormal one" Nanaki said with what Zack could have sworn was a smile.

"We're here' Let me go get grandfather." All Zack saw was the flaming tail of Nanaki, damn he moved fast.

Zack saw a couch, he grinned and ran and jump right into it. With a loud thud and the sound of cracking wood, Zack found himself on the floor. He had broken the old decaying sofa. Zack's face went blank. "Oh shit'". Zack Quickly ran and grabbed the spot on the couch that had caved in and pulled it up so the couch would look like it was in working order.

A few minutes later after Zack's mishap with the couch, Nanaki had come down with his grandfather. To Zack's amazement he was human. Zack thought this was odd, but he did not question it. He knew he must be Nanaki's only family.

The man seemed to be floating on a rather large orb, possibly materia. The man floated toward Zack. The tiny man stuck his hand out to shake Zack's. " Ho hoo Ho there. Nice to meet you Zack, Nanaki has told me that you were formally of Shinra. How interesting. Ho ho hoo. O my I have introduced myself. I am Bugenhagen."

As Bugenhagen introduced himself Nanaki went to lay on the couch as the two were talking. There was a thud and a cat like squeal. Zack Head had popped out from behind Bugenhagen. He smirked and said " whatcha do Big red??" Nanaki got up and showed his teeth to Zack, showing his displeasure of being the punch line in Zack's joke. Bugenhagen broke in to break the tension. "Zack you and your friend may stay here as long as you like. Please take anything you may need from our shops. I have informed them to give you whatever you want free of charge. Ho hoo Hoo. And before I forget your friend is doing better. We have taken care of him, he should be awake in the next few days."

"Thank you very much. It means a lot to me. I really needed this help… you have no idea. I haven't slept in days. I really appreciate it."

"Ho hoo ho your very welcome. And before I forget again, I'm getting quite old you know. We blew up your truck."

Zack turned and up his hand on his swords handle. "are you setting me up?"

"Ho ho hoo ho hoo! No not at all! We just thought if you were gunna be going anywhere you should use another vehicle. If You keep changing they will never keep up with you. We had give you to extra cans of gas to get you as close as you need to go. I hope that well help."

At that moment Zack had jump at the old man to give him a hug. Bugenhagen hadn't been expecting it, and he was overtaken by Zack's weight. The two had fallen on the floor and Bugenhagen's orb had rolled away.

"whoops. Sorry about that I kind of got carried away." Zack had begun to help the poor old guy up.

----

Zack had been gathering his things to prepare for his journey to Midgar. He had gotten a dozen potions he had also gotten Cloud a sword for when he woke up he was going to need it. Ha had remember back when he and Cloud were waiting for Sephiroth to come out of the Shinra mansion, he had let Cloud try out his sword. Cloud really loved it. Cloud had really liked how the weight was making him balanced in his stance, where as the smaller swords Cloud had kind of looked like an idiot with. Zack was grining at the thought of Cloud waking up and seeing his very own buster sword. It was a lot like his, just this one was just plain steel and the hilt was steel with bolts on both sides instead of Zack's golden hilt.

Zack had said his goodbyes and was heading to the buggy he was given with Cloud. He had put Cloud back into the passenger's seat and buckled him in. Zack looked at Cloud, he was defiantly looking better. Zack smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry buddy' well be home soon enough." Zack walked around the buggy and got back into the driver's seat. He started the engine. Zack had been at least a mile away when he saw a red blur running after them. Zack hit the breaks.

It was Nanaki! He ran to the driver side window. "zack… I would like to come with you… if you would let me…" he said out of breath.

Zack smirked and pointed to the back seat, "hop in big red"

They were driving for a little while just passing Gongaga and Nanaki spoke " can you open the window please"

Zack opened the window, " I thought you were a cat, now you're a dog, god damn you're a weird little thing huh."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shinra had invaded Cosmo Canyon a week later. They had been looking for missing test subjects and were inquiring about the red beast for possible testing. Hojo had led a group of SOLDIERS straight up to the Observatory, behind them way only carnage and death. Hojo had walked up all the stairs with his slight hunch in his back, his face looking very intense and almost angry. A man had walked up to Hojo.

"Please stop sir, please!!" With a flick of a finger a SOLDIER had come forward and stabbed the man through the chest. The man had gripped the sword in his chest in agony. The man was screaming in pain. The SOLDIER had ripped his sword in a upward direction, nearly cutting the man in two. Hojo had moved his glasses back on his face.

"Two of you stay with me. The rest of you… go search for and kill any person you find. Leave Bugenhagen to me."

"Sir but what about the women and children?" a SOLDIER spoke up.

" May I see your sword SOLDIER?" the questioning SOLDIER had handed over his blade. Hojo studied the blade, and with very little warning he made a quick swipe of the sword. The SOLDIER's head had fallen to the floor. Some of his blood had gotten on Hojo's shoes. "YOU IMBECILE!!!" Hojo Kicked the young SOLDIERS head across the room. "Any of you question me again I will have each of you killed!!!"

The SOLDIERS scattered, Hojo and his two guards headed up to Bugenhagen's observatory. Hojo walked in the door and took a quick glance around, and let out a devilish chuckle. "HAHAHA this man was supposed to be the greatest mind of our time!!?? This is a joke! HAHAHA!!! You two bring him to me… now." The two SOLDIERS had grabbed the old man who was on the second floor. They had brought him to Hojo's Knees. Bugenhagen had tears running down his face behind his glasses, he knew this was the end. Hojo Bent forward to take a closer look at the tiny man. Hojo seemed disgusted.

"Where is your little pet? I haven't seen him around… did he run away from his old grand pappy? Or did you send him with MY specimens!?" Hojo grabbed a SOLDIER sword and cut the poor old man across the cheek. The blood and tears made a red watery mix.

Bugenhagen had gotten himself together between his sobs. He spat on on Hojo's shoes. "those two specimens of yours are going to be the end of you… they will be the end of Shinra. Live in fear Hojo, live in…"

Hojo had stuck the blade in Bugenhagen's throat. Blood was dripping down the sides of his neck.

Hojo, turned and started walking down the stairs. He met up with the rest of the SOLDIERS that had come with him. Hojo put his hands behind his back and started to walk down the entry stairs, he turned to the SOLDIERS "burn it". The group had gotten in their helicopter. Hojo looked down on the burning canyon he let out a grin of satisfaction.

Zack had driven the buggy past Gongaga. He knew that would be a very stupid thing to do. He would put his parents at risk and he could very well walk into a trap. So he had headed to the village of Corel. Zack was just listening to the news, and a sudden news break had been announced. "Breaking news, the Cosmo canyon is in ruins after 2 men who are formally SOLDIERS had killed the people of the canyon with the help of a large red beast. Suspects have been identified as SOLDIER First class Zack Fair and Cloud Strife. The beast is of unknown origin, but is believed to be the last a vicious species. A reward of 5 million Gil has been set for the head of any of these three vigilantes. If capture Shinra will pay the sum of 1 billion Gil to whoever captures them. "

"O shit guys. This isn't going to be good at all. The army is going to be looking for us. Along with any person looking for money, we can't spend the night in any town guys. We are in a lot of deep shit." Zack looked back at Nanaki who was in tears hiding under his paws. Zack's heart ached for his loss. Bugenhagen had been a good man who had been very generous in his time of need. Zack couldn't help think that this was his fault. If He had just left the town sooner, maybe the people would still be alive.

"Zack it isn't your fault. Don't think like that. They were after me. Grandfather must have known that, that must be why he sent me out here with you to destroy Shinra. He died a hero, he saved us. "Nanaki had gotten out of the car. He looked up to the stars, and he let out a howl that would shake any creature's bones.

Zack came over to Nanaki and sat next to him. He looked up at the stars. "Big red, we will get whoever killed you grandfather. We will avenge your town. And when we get the man responsible for this, you will have the honors in killing him." Zack gave Big red a one armed hug and a rub behind his ear. "Take your time pal, we will move on when you are ready."

"Thank you Zack" Nanaki said with a smile.

Zack had run into Corel in the middle of the night. He could not risk Big reds and Clouds safety by taking them into town as well. Zack had told Nanaki to protect Cloud at any cost and to howl if anyone comes. Zack had robbed the stores. He took whatever items he could find. He found a few remedies and a handful of potions. Zack grabbed some food for everyone. On his way back to the buggy, Zack had seen a feather and a Clip. He thought Nanaki might like it, and it may cheer him up.

Zack walked up to the buggy and handed Nanaki some food and he walked over to see if Cloud was gunna be able to eat. He tapped Cloud, and Cloud let out a noise. "Ti…f..a". Zack knew what Cloud must have been dreaming about. Zack wasn't sure what had happened to the teen, he thought the worst. She had to be dead. Not many people survive the wrath of Sephiroth. Zack let out a sigh. He fluffed Cloud's hair. He had fed Cloud and walked back over to Nanaki. "Hey pal, I saw this Clip for you. I thought you might like it." "Thank you Zack" Nanaki put it on his head. The group had slept for a little bit.

A few hours later Zack had woken Nanaki and told him he could sleep more in the car. Zack jumped back behind the wheel and he noticed that Cloud had been moving. He was getting better thank goodness. Zack started the buggy and they headed toward Cosa Del Sol. They needed to steal a boat.

Zack and Nanaki ran into the town. There were 4 Shinra guards there. They were clearly there for them, they knew there was no other place for them to cross. Zack moved his head to where he wanted Nanaki to move. They drew closer to the Guards. They were completely unnoticed… until Nanaki had poked his head out a little too far. The guards blew their whistle. "IT'S THEM!!!" Fuck it was a trap. Men started pouring out of the bar and inn. Many of them were SOLDIERS and guards, and there were a few armed town folk. They all approached Zack and Nanaki.

"NANAKI!!! GO PROTECT CLOUD!!!!"

"Who needs protection now?" A familiar voice came from behind.

"Cloud!!!!" Zack had never been happier to see him. He was wielding the sword Zack had gotten him.

The two buster brothers had stood back to back, with Nanaki by their side. This was going to be a battle for their life and their freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three stood together against at least 200 armed men wanting to take their lives and worse their freedom. The Sound of guns safeties could be heard, Zack knew that this fight was inevitable. "Guys don't let fear over take you. They can only kill our bodies they will NEVER take our souls! 'Put down your weapons!!! And we'll let you live! If not, every one of you shall die!' Cloud, Nanaki, don't give them mercy, kill every last one. Nanaki do it for your loved ones, Cloud we have to do it for our freedom, and for those left we care about." Zack turned and looked at the horde of warriors. "Hey guys breakfast is ready Come and get some!!!!!" Zack, Cloud and Nanaki charged at the horde.

Nanaki had bull rushed through 15 men, man of which we on the ground were screaming in pain. Nanaki had broken their legs with his power. He continued to sprint through the group knocking down each and every one of those who were in his way. Nanaki ran up the side of the bar and he jumped up on the roof. He let out a booming howl. He looked down at the Shinra infantry who were shooting at him. Red's eyes were glowing, he was feeling intense rage. He wanted nothing more than to kill each and every one of them. Red jumped into a crowed and bit a SOLDIER in the throat. Blood was everywhere on Red's face. He used the SOLDIER in his mouth as a club. He spun sharply around knocking down at dozen men. Red dropped the man in his mouth and jumped on the nearest man that was on the ground and started to maul him. There were screams of pain and cries for their loved ones. One SOLDIER was crawling away his leg had been severed from either Zack or Cloud. He was screaming for his wife. Red had jumped on his back Put his paw and claws on the man's head.

"Please don't kill me!!! I was only following orders!! Just let me go I won't tell anyone that you were here!!! Please!!!" The SOLDIER was begging for his life and it fell on closed ears.

"Were you just following orders when the people in the Canyon begged for their lives!!? Did you care about their pleas!!?? No you didn't!!!" Another man tried to sneak up on red and Nanaki had smelled him coming. He turned and pounced in a flash. He had mauled the man quickly. Nanaki turned his attention to the man whose leg was missing. He had crawled farther away. Nanaki followed him slowly. Every passing warrior Nanaki bit out their Achilles tendon to immobilize them. Nanaki was being ruthless. He did not care at all no matter who got in his way they were going down. A rather large man had his back to Nanaki, his guard was down, and he did not know he was behind him. With a jump and a spin Nanaki's tail had hit the man in the back, severing his spine,. The man did not move. Big Red moved on to his legless friend. Nanaki gave a great roar and sped through a small group. He had jumped over two SOLDIERS and landed on his target.

"Please!!! I'm sorry!!! I was only following orders!! Please!! I have a fam…" Nanaki gave a twist with his paw. The man lay lifeless. Nanaki howled at the Moon that was slowly fading away. Morning was rushing towards them. Nanaki looked over at Cloud who was fighting brilliantly. Over the battle field laid lifeless warriors and those who were returning to the lifestream. A green mist lay over the battle field; the planet was taking them back, and letting them rest. But the battle was far from over.

Cloud stood back to back with Zack. Both their swords were stained red. Zack had seemed like an invincible opposite no matter how many men charge at Zack the fell from the way side. Zack was brave and he was truly strong, Cloud really looked up at him.

Before Cloud knew it Zack was no longer behind him. Cloud was fighting on his own for the time being. But He knew that he needed Zack, he would be there faster than he could finish saying his name. Until then Cloud wanted to show Zack that he could hold his own in battle. Cloud tightened his grip on his sword, ready for anything. Cloud looked up at his sword, it was truly perfect for him, and he could handle it with ease. A 3rd class SOLDIER and swung at him, he was barely able to dodge it. He had to focus. Cloud blocked every shot the third had shot at him. Cloud was doing very well, especially sense he hadn't made it into SOLDIER. Cloud ducked under a swing of the 3rds sword, he had taken out his feet with the blunt side of his buster sword. The 3rd laid on the ground seemingly knowing his fate. Cloud made it quick for the 3rd. With one slash it was all over. Cloud then saw a group of infantrymen who were closing in on Nanaki. Cloud jumped into the crowd. He spun around with his sword and all but one had fallen. Cloud ran after him, as he caught up to him, and he threw a punch at the man and he had fallen. Cloud turned and stabbed the man with his sword. His body faded into the lifestream. Cloud felt the power in his hands. He liked it. It felt good to be in control of his destiny. Cloud saw another 3rd class SOLDIER who wasn't aware of Clouds presence. Cloud charged with his sword and stabbed the man in the back and his sword went into the inn's wall.

Before Clouds eyes he was back in the reactor in Nibleheim. He looked down to the ground around him. He saw Tifa, his best friend, the person he loved most in his life. She lay lifeless. Cloud felt the burning in his eyes his tears were dripping down to his boots. Cloud looked to his left and he saw Zack, his hero, his best guy friend, barely moving. Cloud walked up the steps to go see if he was ok. Zack was bleeding all over; he must be inches from death. Zack reached out and handed him his sword… "Finish him Cloud". Cloud grabbed the heavy sword, tears almost blinding his vision. Clouds family, his best friend, and his love, he lost the mall to the hands of Sephiroth. He had reached his breaking point. He charged up the steps, he entered the room in which his idol stood, glaring into the glass. Cloud screamed at the top of his longs "SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!" and with one quick move he had stabbed his former hero, his blood dripping to the ground. His sword was stuck in the glass…

"CLOUD!!!! CLOUD!!! CLOOUDDD!!!! PAY ATTENTION!!!" Zack cried. Did he just hallucinate? Now is not the time for him to figure this out. There was a battle to be fought. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Him and Zack turned around and let out a scream as the charged into the battle field together.

Zack was proud to have his best friend by his side in battle. He wanted nothing more than to just get back to Midgar and introduce him to Aerith. Just imagining the three of them hanging out made my so happy. The people he loved most together. A day with his best friend and the love of his life, all he needed is a good warm meal and he could die a happy man. Zack wanted that chance for his own happiness, he would fight his way there if he had to, and seemingly that's the way it would have to be. He wouldn't die inches away from seeing Aerith, it would crush his soul.

Zack stopped in the middle of the battle field. He saw a familiar face. Across from him with his sword drawn was Kunsel. He was Zack's closest friend in SOLDIER after Angeal died.

" Zack put your sword down! Surrender and Shinra will go light on you!"

"Kunsel I am not going to lose my freedom again!! No matter what I will have it. Please don't get in my way!! I'm begging you to go home! Leave Shinra, just go!!"

"Zack I don't know what you did to become a wanted man, but I have orders to bring you in! I don't' want to have to hurt you Zack!"

"Kunsel!!!"

"Zack give in!! This is the last time I will ask you!! I will kill you and your friends!" Little di he know that there were no more warriors left. Cloud and Big Red were leaning against the wall. They knew this battle was Zack's and Zack's alone. Zack stood starring at his former friend. Zack knew what he had to do. Zack put his sword against his forehead. What would Angeal do? His freedom, his happiness was on the line. His friends stood there watching. He would be risking their lives if he had let Kunsel live. Kunsel would got tell Shinra Where he last saw them. There is a good chance they would be caught. Life would be nothing but that tube again. There would be no Aerith, he would never feel her warm hug again. Never feel her soft lips. He loved her he was coming home to her arms. He would make it there God have pity on his enemies, because he won't!

Before anyone had realized what had just happened Zack stood behind Kunsel and his sword was dripping with blood. Kunsel stood with his sword ready to defend. The sword slid to the ground. Zack had sliced right through it. Kunsel gasped for air. He fell to his knees, and then he fell on his chest. His body had been cut from shoulder to waist on the other side. The two parts of Kunsel had drifted into the lifestream. The battle was over. He and his friends had made it through the battle with only a few cuts and bruises, nothing a potion couldn't cure.

Zack put his sword in the ground, and put his hand over top of the handle. He looked up to the sky which was a light blue. "Aerith I'll be home soon. Just wait for me… I love you." A hand touched Zack's Shoulder. "We need to get going Zack."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zack grabbed his sword which was stained red from the battle. He thought about what Angeal had said "Use brings about wear, tear and rust". He had always thought of his mentor when he glanced at the sword. It made him feel good, like Angeal was always with him, and he was always there by his side in battle. Zack threw his sword over his shoulder with a grin.

"Let's go guys. Shinra is picking up its pace. We're gunna have to if we wana stay ahead of them. Also I'm sure this battle didn't help our cause. Shinra will be rushing to get here. Let's hurry" Zack said as he went to the shore to find a boat they could steal. Zack looked. It was daylight. Finding them on the water would be easy pickings for Shinra helicopter. He knew they were screwed. He looked and looked. There was nothing he could use, and he had no alternatives.

"Zack what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"We're not gunna make it across the ocean in a boat. We'll be found easily." Zack said with a worried expression.

"What about that Shinra helicopter over there that brought the troops? Aren't SOLDIERS trained to pilot helicopters?" Cloud asked.

Zack turned to Cloud and Nanaki. "Well that true…just… I never really fully learned how ya know."

"It's better than staying here Zack. Let's give it a try. They have parachutes don't they? Just in case…" Nanaki said with a worried look. He wasn't too fond of water.

"Alright. I guess we don't have any other options huh." Cloud and Nanaki went to go grab the supplies as Zack hopped into the helicopter.

"This can't be too hard right? I kind of remember… this won't be bad…" Zack said as Nanaki and Cloud had thrown all the supplies into the chopper. Cloud jumped in the passenger seat of the chopper with Zack, Nanaki looked annoyed. He clearly wanted shot gun. He gave a little growl at Cloud. Cloud looked back at Big Red and stuck his tough out. "Boys, can we maybe do this later? When we're somewhere safe feel free to kill each other" Zack said as he started the chopper. They had taken off pretty smooth, much to Zack's surprise. As they were going higher and higher in the air, Zack looked out the window. He saw a blur far in the distance. His SOLDIER eyes had focused. It was the entire Shinra army. They were moving looking every inch of the planet for them. He knew they wouldn't stop till they were found. Zack's face went cold. He knew an all out fight may be inevitable. But he did not have to tell Cloud and Nanaki right now. They didn't need to be stressed.

"Zack, We deserve to know. Tell us please." Damn he forgot Nanaki could feel what he was thinking. This was getting rather annoying. "Can you please keep your mind to yourself RED!!? It's my mind I'll do what I want with it!!" Zack felt embarrassed and felt like his personal space had been violated.

"Zack what is it? You can tell us." Cloud said with a worried look. Zack could feel he was worried. He hated to see his spikey haired friend worried. "The Shinra army… they aren't far… they look like they just left the canyon. They are going to look for us everywhere. We won't be able to hide… not as long as Shinra still stands."Cloud looked at his friend and smiled. " I guess we will just have to take down Shinra huh?" Zack looked back at Cloud in shock. Had that really come from his mouth? His little wimpy friend. He was almost afraid of everything before, what happened to him? Had Hojo's experiments done something to him? I guess he'll never know.

"Zack! Zack!! ZACK!!!" Nanaki yelled. "WHAT!?"

"What is that blinking red light?" Nanaki asked. Zack looked down at the dashboard… fuck. They were out of gas. In the worst possible spot, they were just flying past Junon. Zack thought quickly. "Grab whatever you can carry!!! Grab a parachute!! Get ready to jump!!!" Zack ran back into the cockpit. "Zack what are you doing!!!?" Cloud screamed in a panic. "I'm putting it on auto pilot! I'm sticking it to Shinra!!They don't need that fucking cannon!! It was built for fear, now I want the president to fear, cuz he's next!" The three jumped for the helicopter and sailed thru the air. One, two, three, there parachutes opened and they glided down to the ground safely. They recovered themselves quickly, they turned to look to see where the helicopter was going to hit. The chopper had begun to sink in the air, clearly out of gas. It got closer and closer to the cannon; it was heading directly to the fuel pods. There was a loud siren as the large steel wall went up to protect the houses of the Shinra employee's who lived there.

The people of the town underneath Junon had flooded out into the plains. Zack screamed "GET AWAY!!! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!!!!" The people ran as far as they could. A few seconds later the helicopter had hit the fuel pods. It started as a huge fire. Zack thought to himself, "Isn't the cannon powered by something else?.... RUN!!!! It's going to hit the huge materia!!!!" Zack and company turned and ran. They had only minutes until the fire hit the huge materia. Zack had led the people away from Junon. He told them to keep heading in the direction they were heading and they would find Fort Condor. A few seconds later there was a huge explosion. Zack had never seen anything like it before. A huge mushroom cloud with the greenish color of mako, Cloud and Nanaki stared in amazement.

The cannon had blown to pieces, falling into the water below. The City around the cannon had shifted. The plates holding the city together were caving in. The highest level had fallen from the explosion. The weight from the collapse had caused the next level to collapse. Before long the entire city of Junon had been in the water. Zack looked at the destruction they had just caused. Zack had felt bad for the number of people who had lost their lives. But they all worked for Shinra, and Shinra had to fall. It was either them or their freedom. And he wasn't going to give up his or his friend's right's to have that. Zack knew that Shinra was now going to be in great disorder over the loss of the cannon. Without it they no longer had power over the western world. If word got out… Wutai may just start a revolution against Shinra. Shinra, who was already dealing with a revolution with in Midgar, now may have to deal with Wutai. Things were really working in their favor, there was no way Shinra would still be looking for them. They were now at the bottom of Shinra's priority list.

Zack turned to Cloud and Nanaki, "Hey guys let's make sure these people make it to the fort safely. We could use some materia from this point on. So I think it's a good idea, we could use a rest huh?" Nanaki and Cloud both nodded and started walking with the crowd of people. Zack was walking along side them and enjoying the air which had a cool breeze from the ocean. This must be what freedom would feel like. But his bliss was cut short when he heard something flying over head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

President Shinra stood near his desk in the Shinra tower. He walked around with his hands behind his back. He looked out the window just to gaze at his empire. He seemed to have a rather stressed almost looking afraid. He turned to his desk and he grabbed his phone. "Betty, please send up the executives to my office… tell them to stop what they are doing immediately and come asap." After a few minutes the of looking out the window a bit more, his executives walked into the room in a single file line. First was Tseng followed by Reeve, Scarlet, and Heidegger. They all stood in a horizontal line facing the President.

"I assume you have all read the reports I have sent to you about the missing specimens and the attack on Junon." The President said in a very angry tone. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!!!!??"

"Sir we have the army is tracking down the two escaped SOLDIERs. They are currently waiting for a boat to arrive in Cosa Del Sol. They should arrive in Junon in four days." Heidegger had said with a bit of fear in his voice. "Hahahahahah! You're joking. Four day!!!! Fair and Strife will be long gone by the time they fucking land in… WHATS LEFT OF JUNON!!! You dumb shit… " The President yelled with a head that looked like he might explode.

"Tseng… tell me some good news please." The President covered his face as he talked. "Sir, there isn't much good news in all this. Our western army reserve had been totally destroyed. . . We lost most of you top SOLDIERs sir. As of now sir the cleanup of Cosa Del Sol is underway." The President was quiet for a minute. "Thank you Tseng. Continue on the clean up and come to me directly if you find anything farther."

"Mr. President I have good news sir!" Scarlet chimed in a kiss ass way. "The papers and magazines are due to hit stands tomorrow sir. We have Fair's picture on the cover of Shinra Times. We claimed that he is responsible for the slaying of the people in the Cosmo Canyon. We also have photos of the fire. We have also just finished the article about Mr. Fair's slaughtering of Shinra troops in Cosa Del Sol. Tomorrow we will have you interviewed. I have prepared the questions for the news to ask you, and along with your answers. Please look them over sir."

"Very, very good Scarlet, Fair will be a good tool to turn this crisis into a rally around Shinra." The President said as he walked past Scarlet. "Reeve, why are you so silent? Nothing new to report?" Reeve took a deep breath, and straightened his tie. "Sir what should we do about the rescue effort in Junon?"

"Rescue! HAHAHAHHA!!! You must be joking!!! I don't give a shit about those people!? They are worth more to me dead than alive!! The media we are going to get as being heroes is worth more than you are Reeve!"

"Sir those people!! There has to be survivors under the city!!! Sir we have to try…"

"Reeve that is enough. Tseng, your top priority is to track down and capture Fair and his allies."

"Yes sir," Tseng said as he turned away to continue his work. Reeve stood clearly irritated about the lack of the Presidents care for taking action. "You are all dismissed. Please update me if there is anything news on Fair."

"Yes sir" they all said in unison.

---------

Aerith had been on her way to walking to her church from her house. Today she had walked rather leisurely for some reason. It wasn't like her. She stopped and looked around at all the shops. She had stopped at a stand that was selling some items; she wanted her favorite candy bar to share with the Angeal clone. As she was paying she looked to the left. She saw Zack's face, she walked closer to see it clearer.

"Shinra Times"

SOLDIER outcast turns on Shinra

He is assumed to be armed and dangerous

Read more inside

Aerith grabbed a copy of the magazine; she needed to know what happened to Zack. Was this the reason he was been gone all this time. Had he really turned his back on Shinra? Was he really the murderer they had said he was? She knew in her heart, that Zack could not have done this, there must be a reason. "I'll take this too please" she smiled as she handed over the Gil to the man at the stand. Aerith hugged the magazine and hurried to the church.

Aerith burst through the doors and ran to her flower bed where the Angeal clone had been laying. She ran to him to show him. "Look Angie!! Zack is alive!! I told you he was!! I knew it!! Nobody can hurt my big strong SOLDIER!!" as she put her arms on her hips as Zack did when he bragged to her about how strong he was. She broke into a giggle as she was mocking her love. Her smile quickly faded, she had been thinking of him a lot lately. She had been feeling him more and more lately. She could feel that he was alive , but she could barely feel him at all. She smiled at Angie. "Zack will be home soon! Don't you worry! Hehehe, just wait till he finds out I named you Angie! He won't be happy that I made you a girl and put a lovely bow on you head!!! HEHEHE…" Her fun had been ruined by someone walking through the door.

"Aerith I need to speak with you. It's about Zack…" the man had said. He was not quite visible yet because of the sun that was coming through the hole in the roof.

"Who's there? Show you self please." The Angeal clone had jumped out in front of Aerith ready to protect her. The man had took a few steps closer, It was Tseng. "Tseng you could have just told me it was you! How have you been Tseng?"

"I've been good Aerith, very busy. I don't have much time so I need to hurry. I need to tell you something…"

"What that Zack's alive!!! How could you let me worry for all these years Tseng?"

"Aerith I could not tell you, I was under orders to make him disappear. But he is why I am here today. Zack… had been… severely hurt 4 years ago. On his mission, things went very wrong but those details are not important right now. But Shinra did not want us to save Zack, or his friends. They wanted to cover up everything that had happened there. But one of Shinra's scientists had decided he wanted to use Zack for some experiment. "

"Is he… alright…" she asked with tears in her eyes fearing the worst.

"He is fine Aerith. He had escaped not too long ago. But what I came down here to tell you is that the papers are a lie. He was not responsible for the killings a Cosmo Canyon. My sources tell me that he had been long gone from the Canyon at the time of the killings… He has done some of those things the papers claim. My only theory is that he had been forced into a confrontation at Cosa Del Sol. All those who were killed were collateral damage. As for Junon… I have to say he was a hero. Junon has kept the western world under Shinra's control. He has freed those parts of the world. You should be proud of him Aerith."

"I am Tseng, Zack always did put others first. Thank you Tseng for telling me, it really means a lot."

"It was my pleasure Aerith. Remember to ignore what those papers say, they are not true."

Tseng turned to leave, but he was stopped by one last question. "Tseng… why are you telling me this… Are you going to help Zack?"

Without turning around, Tseng said" I let him down once Aerith, I won't let that happen again… to… my friend."

____

Zack had heard the noise from above. He put his hand on his sword ready for whatever it may be. Behind him was a man in red leather…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zack rubbed his eyes. He had to have been seeing things. It couldn't have been Genesis; he should have degraded all the way by now. The Sun moved away from the man's back. He was now visible. Zack smiled, "GENESIS!!!! I don't know if I should hug you or fight you." Genesis had moved his light brown hair off of his face, and smiled at Zack. "It's been four years and you are still the same…puppy. Put you sword down. I am not here to fight you. I'm here to help." Zack had looked at him. He noticed that the color in his hair had returned. Zack had moved his glance to Genesis's wing. The black feathers had been falling out, and white ones were growing in. Zack knew something had changed in Genesis.

"Zack, I don't wish to fight you. I really wana help you if you will let me. Before you say anything, I wana share some things with you." Genesis motioned with his hand for them to continue walking with the group as they talked. Nanaki and Cloud walked behind them, listening in on what they could hear.

"I've been looking for you for the past three years Zack. I spent that year thinking as I was looking for a cure to my degrading. I found myself in the Modio region. I walked into an old bath house." He looked at Zack's face; he was hurting at the thought of what had happened at that bathouse."Yes Zack, the very spot Angeal …" Genesis trailed off. "I stood there on the 3rd floor. I thought I felt Angeal, I felt shaken. I missed my friends. I heard of Sephiroth, things just seemed to fall apart. In my hate, my desire for revenge, had robbed me of those I hold dear". Genesis had held back the tears the best he could. They were too much. His pain had become over whelming, he collapsed into Zack's arms. He looked up at Zack with tears in his eyes. "I need to regain my honor Zack. I thought it would be a good start by helping Angeal's puppy." Zack studied him very intensely. His former enemy was now begging for his forgiveness. Boy what a turn of events, he had been so loyal to Shinra. He was hunting Genesis down for his treason. Now he was going to take Shinra down, he was now an enemy of Shinra. He knew that if Shinra didn't fall then other people could lose their lives and freedom, just because Shinra felt like it. They had to pay, for himself , Cloud, Angeal, for everyone on the planet. He knew he was going to need all the help he could get.

"Genesis, I will help you find you honor." Zack said with a smile as he was helping Genesis to his feet. Genesis didn't say anything; he just gave Zack a hug. That was more powerful then word's itself. Zack embraced his former ally. "Genesis I have one question. How did you beat the degradation? " Genesis look at his hands and looked back at Zack. "I honestly haven't a clue." Zack looked at him and grinned. "I think it's cuz you had a change of heart. Your pureness must have healed you… I think… maybe… something like that." Genesis smiled, "I like that theory Zack".

-----

The newly large group had continued to lead the people to Fort Condor. They were getting really close the fort was in sight. Zack was glad to have Genesis back in his life. It made him happy to see Cloud was befriending him very quickly. Genesis had taken a great interest in Cloud. He had seen that look in a man's eye. He thought of where he had seen it… It hit him like a brick wall. Angeal had that look in his eyes when he looked at him! It made Zack miss Angeal more than he has ever missed him before. As they continued walking he watched Genesis have a talk with Nanaki. Zack had zoned in and out while listening to their conversation. It was a little too deep for Zack, it made his head hurt. They were talking about LOVELESS and the way of life in the canyon. It made Zack's mind feel like it was melting, so he directed his attention elsewhere. He had drifted into thinking about Aerith. He had missed her so much. He was looking forward to seeing her, at the same time he was afraid. What if she had been mad at him for leaving her, or making her worry? Would she forgive him? The most painful thought in his mid was what if she had moved on? That would crush him. He would rather spend the rest of his life back in the Shinra mansion then to know that she no longer loved him. His heart sank, and he looked as though he was about to cry.

"What's wrong Zack?" Cloud asked out of concern.

"Nothing really buddy. Just thinking a lot, that's all" Zack said with a half hearted smile.

"You can tell me Zack, that's what best friends are for."

"I told you about Aerith. I'm just really missing her. I'm nervous to see her"

Genesis had been listening, "You mean you're worried she didn't wait for you" Genesis said with a reassuring look.

"Yeah…" Zack said as he kicked a rock.

"Just have faith and stay positive Zack" Genesis said.

"Trust me Zack I'm sure she's waiting for you!" Cloud said with smile. Nanaki nodded in agreement.

-----

They had arrived at Fort Condor, the people were making their way into the fort. Zack and Genesis were looking around. They had felt something coming; they knew it couldn't be good. Zack and Genesis had drawn their sword at the same time; Cloud and Nanaki were slower to react. In the horizon was a black helicopter was flying toward them, it was a Turk chopper. Genesis turned to the group. He dropped a bag on the ground. "Grab some materia, they are some of the best there is. Hurry you will need them to take on the Turks." Zack and Cloud quickly bent over and grabbed materia. Zack had grabbed a restore materia along with a bolt 3 and Ultima. Cloud was handed by Zack a restore materia, along with a Ice 3 and a Comet materia. Nanaki had smelled the tiny orbs on the ground. He had grabbed a heal materia, flare and ne looked around and found a fire 3. They had equipped the materia, Zack had to quickly show Cloud how to use them. They hurried to Genesis's side, as the helicopter had landed. The door on the side of the chopper had opened and a black suit had walked toward them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The black suit had walked closer to the group. Zack had squeezed his sword so tightly he though the handle would break at any second. The man put his hand up in a calming gesture. "Please put you weapon down. I'm not here on Shinra business. I'm here as a friend… Zack it's important. " Zack motioned his hand to tell his allies to put their weapons down. Zack put his sword in the ground. He took very long strides toward the man. He started to gain speed, with a flash he had punched the man, who was now on his back. "I trusted you Tseng!!! I trusted you!! Don't tell me that you didn't have to do with me and Cloud ending up in a fucking test tube!! You were my friend! What kind of friend would do that to someone he called a friend!?" Zack said enraged. Tseng wiped the blood from his lip, and stood up. "A friend who put his loyalties in the wrong people, a mistake I will not make again."

"Then what are you doing here Tseng? Come here to do what… help me now? What makes you think I want your help now?" Zack said with a great amount of fury. Cloud walked up behind Zack. He stood behind him, "Zack we should hear him out. He came here for a reason. He has to be risking a lot to come all the way out here, when Shinra is on high alert." Zack nodded his head in agreement. "Go ahead Tseng," Cloud said to him with an inviting voice. "Thank you. I don't have much time, so I'll get straight to the point. Zack Shinra is a mess… Tseng said before he was interrupted by Zack. "Yeah it's great!!! Now that Shinra has their hands full. Now we got a leg up on them!!" Zack said as though he had already taken down Shinra. "Zack… Shinra… isn't ignoring you. You are the top priority. In fact they have appointed a SOLDIER I have never heard of to lead the army. This information is above my pay grade. But I have my own way of finding things out let's say. Scarlet had been steaming from a talk with the President, she left mumbling about a SOLDIER named Weiss. I took the library of taking a look at the President's files. It's only a matter of time until the camera's show I was there. I will not be able to return to Shinra Zack, but before I left I took the pass codes for the next 3 months. I am sure you recall the codes change every day to get into the Shinra headquarters."

Everyone stared for a little while until everything sunk in. Genesis was the first to speak up "This Weiss, who is he? Is he any good?"

"From what I have read, he's great… his power is only out matched by Sephiroth. Everything about him is top secret. You guys must hurry if you want to stay ahead of the army. " Tseng reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and the list of codes. "Here take this, you will need it. And Zack, theses are for you." Tseng handed Zack a news paper and magazine. Zack looked down at them just to see himself all over them. He smiled at first. He had been on the cover of a magazine!! Only Sephiroth had ever been on them when he was in SOLDIER. His fun was short lived when he read the headlines. Shinra was telling the people he was a murderer. This made Zack swell with anger. He threw the papers on the ground and stepped on them. He was going to be a hero, now he's a murderer!? Zack was fuming, when it hit him. These magazines are all over Midgar!!! Aerith had to have seen it!!! "Tseng has… Aerith seen this?"

Tseng looked up and saw the heartbreak in Zack's eyes. "Yes she has, but I told her myself that they were no longer true. She told me she already knew that they weren't. "

"Thanks Tseng" Zack said wanting nothing more than to ask him about Aerith. Tseng had begun to shift as if he was getting ready to leave. He took off his coat and folded it neatly. He took off his tie and layed both his coat and tie on the ground. "Consider this my resignation Shinra." Tseng said looking up into the air. "I need to be going. I am heading to the slums, to hide out at Aerith's house. I would love to give you a ride, but I need to hide this helicopter. We also cannot afford to travel together. It would take one rocket to kill us all. You continue on foot and I'll meet you outside of Kalm once I set up in the slums. We will sneak into Midgar that night. I'll see you in a week". Tseng turned towards the helicopter. As he was leaving he stop for just a second, "Zack, she's still waiting for you". The chopper had started up, the power of the propellers created a powerful gust. In seconds, the helicopter faded into the distance.

----

Tseng was just flying over the mountains, as he looked down. He stared in fear and awe. Weiss had moved the army over the mountains, and had flanked Zack and company. The army was grouping in a large mass in front of the marsh outside the Chocobo farm. Tseng looked in horror; they were walking straight into a trap! There was no way that they would survive an onslaught like this. He had to turn around and get them; Tseng turned the helicopter to go back to the group. There was a faint explosion; Tseng looked to see what it was… It was a heat seeking rocket!!!Tseng violently turned the chopper to avoid the incoming missile. There was little he could do. The rocket had hit the rear of the helicopter causing it to spin violently out of control. There was nothing but a very faint pop as the chopper exploded into the side of the snowy mountain.

----

"We'll Cloud we're almost to Midgar. All we gotta do is cut through those mountains over there. Then it's straight shootin' to Midgar bud. When we get there I was wondering if you'd like to become a mercenary with me!? It be great!!! We would fight side by side!! Make lots of dough, and maybe Spikey we could find you a lady!! Chicks dig guys with big arms and big swords man!" Zack said with a huge grin on his face. It be great to fight side by side with his best friend.

"After we take down Shinra you mean. That's most important Zack." Cloud tightened his fist, a tear ran down the side of his face. "We have to Zack (sniffle) they took everything from me!" Cloud burst out in anger, "I HATE THEM!!! They took my family!! My town!!! And… and my lov… my friend!"

"Cloud we all lost something from Shinra. I lost my village and my grandfather." Nanaki said.

"We all have lost something that we cannot get back… for that we will make Shinra bleed mako by the time we are finished. There will be justice Cloud." Zack said in a saddened voice.

"We will…we will…" Zack said looking intently at the sky.

----

They had finally reached the mountain after a 3 day walk. They walked along the side of the mountain searching for the cave that would allow them to cross over without having to climb the mountain. Genesis had pointed to an opening. The group had hurried into the small opening. They could feel it, they were getting that much closer to freedom. They had walked through the mountain, and had very little resistance from any cave dwelling monsters. They saw the opening to the other side!! They had made it with everyone ok, and no injuries. Smiles were across everyone's faces, but they were short lived. Zack and Genesis had felt something, but they were not sure what it was. They had walked out the cave, everyone stood still at the sight ahead of them. They were truly outnumbered, at least 200 to one. Zack had gripped his sword he looked back at Cloud and Nanaki. Zack looked at Genesis who gave a slight nod. The foursome had walked into the middle of the marsh. Zack had taken out his sword, he put it to his head, "Angeal… guide us… protect us." Zack had put the sword in both hands ready for battle. Zack smirked, he took three steps forward. He sprinted toward the massive army, and everyone had followed….


	10. Chapter 10 the price of freedom

Chapter 10

Zack and Cloud had sprinted to the left as Genesis and Nanaki to the right. Zack had a different look in his eyes than he had ever had before. Cloud had jumped deep in the large group of soldiers. Zack had landed right behind him. Guns of the infantry men we a blazing, each barely missing the two spikey haired men. Zack had swung his sword with all his strength; several soldiers had fallen with ever swipe. For every fallen man two others had replaced his spot, this was going to be a never ending fight. Zack's back had bumped into Cloud's and the two fought back to back. Zack had linked his non sword hand with Cloud's. "Trust me Cloud!!! Just hold out your sword!" Zack had spun with arms linked with his comrade. They had spun like a top; Clouds blade had hit every man in an 8 foot radius. Men had been falling left and right, as the bodies of those before them had drifted into the lifestream. Zack had let Cloud go; Cloud had flown into the infantrymen surrounding them. Zack had followed the Cloud torpedo hitting everything in his way. The two had found themselves surrounded once more. Zack and Cloud both put there buster swords in the ground in front of them, to protect them from bullets of the sea of men. They both had moved their arms toward the masses. They had started using their magic, bolts of lighting and ice flying everywhere. Things had seemed to have been starting to look hopeful… until Zack felt something moving at his feet. He looked down very quickly; it was the tail of a large snake!

____

Genesis had jumped high in the air, his arms were moving in a fury. He was summoning. Ripping down from the heavens was Bahamut. The beast had fired shots of his powerful energy blasts, mowing down the army with ease. The army had turned its attention to the flying beast, shots firing at the beast. The bullets had hit the beast, but could not break its thick skin. The army was slowly losing this battle, even with its large numbers. Weiss had known this; he had to take matters into his own hands. Weiss had un sheathed his two swords and started sprinting towards the large beast. He jumped as high as he could, landing on the beasts tail. Weiss had swung his sword and cut thru the beast tail. It let out a loud roar in pain. It flew high in the air trying to rid of the flea that had landed on him. Weiss stuck his two swords in the beast and held on with all his strength. The beast was spinning at a mind melting speed, Weiss could barely hang on. He had to do something or he was going to fall, from this height would have meant instant death. He ripped out one of his two swords and had driven it deep into the beast's spine. The spinning had suddenly stopped; the beast was in a free fall. Now standing on the beasts back heading closer and closer to the ground. The infantrymen had started running away from the soon to be crash site. Bahamut had hit the ground and slid until it came to a stop. The beast had picked up its head; it wasn't going down without a fight. It started powering up again for one last blast. Weiss had jumped off its back and had landed in front of the beast's head. Bahamut had its blast charged, it fired directly at Weiss. Everywhere was covered in dirt, when the air had cleared there stood Weiss next to the recently beheaded Bahamut. The army had let out a cheer as if it had won the battle. The cheer was quickly silenced; a new foe was standing behind Weiss. Genesis had his red rapier drawn; he was ready to take on Weiss one on one. Weiss grinned at the challenge; he had started running towards Genesis. The two had clashed swords, their battle had begun.

----

Zack and Cloud had begun to wear down; both had been shot a few times. Zack had been holding his huge sword, but had begun to feel the weight of it for the first time. Blood had been dripping down his arm from a wound on his shoulder. He was breathing deeply; things weren't going to end this way. The army had been losing, its number were starting to fade off. When they had finally regained control of the battle, things got worse. The mythical Midgar Zolom had thrown its hat into the battle. At first the huge Snake had ignored Cloud and Zack; it was destroying the army faster than they were. Zack had been ok to the idea of a snake fighting his battles for him. He had turned his back on the snake and had continued fighting. He ripped his sword out of the ground and had started charging into another group of men. Cloud had been footsteps behind him. Zack had his sword ready for a strike, but he stopped. He grinned as the men had flinched. Seconds later Cloud had jumped over him slashing at the men standing before Zack. Zack quickly turned and slashed at the men who were behind them, taking many of their limbs. The army was nearly defeated, only a few hundred stood. Zack and Cloud had cleared the area that they had gone to. All they needed to do was to help Genesis and Nanaki finish off the rest. Zack thought to himself "where did that snake go?" he turned and looked back at Cloud. Cloud had been wrapped up in the snare of the Midgar Zolom. Zack didn't take a chance to take everything in, he ran straight towards the snake. He jumped in the air, slicing off part of the snake's cobra neck. This only pissed the snake off farther. The snake tightened its grip on Cloud, no doubt breaking some of his ribs. Zack charged it once more, stabbing it in its stomach; he jumped with the blade still inside the snake. The snake had split in two, blood oozing out of where the head once stood. Cloud had been released, but clearly in bad shape. Cloud was gasping for air, his ribs were broken, and he was in a great amount of pain. Zack ran as fast as he could to his friend. He sat him down at a rock and gave him a potion. "Hey bud, take this other potion in a few minutes. It won't heal your ribs, but it will sure help. Once we get to Midgar we will get you the right kind of help. Stay here bud; I'm gunna go help Red. If you feel up to it join in." Zack said as he ruffled Clouds hair. He turned and ran into the battle that was still lingering on.

___

Nanaki had been fighting on his own the entire time. Genesis had left his side to go fight Weiss, and he had to face the over whelming odds alone. He had been shot twice in his back leg, so his mobility was nearly gone. If it wasn't for Bahamut he knew he would be dead. Nanaki looked onto the now setting sun, to see a figure running towards him. It was Zack! He had been saved. Zack ran to Nanaki side "Red go get Cloud, you to take a break. Here, take the rest of the potions over to him. You both need it. Stop before you say anything, I got this. Just go." Zack handed Nanaki the supplies and Nanaki nodded. He headed off into the distance. Now what had Zack gotten himself into…

----

Genesis and Weiss's swords crashed. With each blow you could feel the earth shake. This was truly a battle of the best. Weiss had moved just as Sephiroth once did. He was fast and he could handle a sword better than most. Genesis jumped at Weiss, but Weiss was ready for him. Weiss had dodged his blow and had kicked him in the face. Genesis was a bit staggered by the blow, but before he could get up, he was introduced to a get amount of pain. Weiss had stabbed Genesis's sword arm. Genesis thought it was over, he had lost that easily. But as he had accepted his fate, he heard "get up. I'm not done with you yet." Genesis had gotten back to his feet, he grabbed his sword. He couldn't grip it! His had had become useless from his wound. He grabbed his sword with his other hand. He charged once again at Weiss , this time with more energy than before. Weiss was back peddling at the force of Genesis. Weiss had begun to lose control of the fight. Genesis had jumped over Weiss and grabbed him by his hair. With one motion Genesis had flipped Weiss over his shoulder. Weiss hit the ground hard, losing one of his swords. Genesis had taken a step closer, stabbing Weiss in the chest. "Get up… bitch." Genesis said in a mocking tone. Genesis had no idea what he had just unleashed. Weiss grabbed Genesis's sword and pulled it farther into his chest. Weiss took his sword and stabbed Genesis in the gut. With a kick to the chest Genesis had gotten his sword out of Weiss. He had fallen to his knees; blood was filling the dirt and sand.

Weiss had been bleeding a lot himself; he stood as his blood dripped in gallons. He walked toward Genesis who was holding his gut in pain. Weiss had no intention of letting this fight continue, he could very well lose if he didn't. Genesis had lifted his sword in attempt to still fight. Weiss slashed at the sword with all his strength. The red rapier had flown through the air, Genesis was now defenseless. Weiss charged, he knocked Genesis down to his back. Weiss stared down at the beaten man.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance,

Hath endured torment,

to find the end of the journey,  
In my own salvation,  
And your eternal slumber." Weiss said mocking Genesis's love for LOVELESS. He jammed his sword into Genesis heart. Weiss had heard a roar in the distance; he turned ready to take down the next opponent.

----

Zack had been fighting the last of the army alone. He was almost out of energy and there was still at least a hundred men left. Zack had been wounded he had been shot once in the chest and once in the leg. He was bleeding, but he had no time for pain, and his SOLDIER body this was a very small wound. Although the shot to the leg had kept him from being as mobile as he wanted to be. In the corner of his eye he saw Genesis and Weiss fighting, they were very close. He could hear the swords clash. He had continued to fight as hard as he could, he could see that Genesis had really needed his help. Several men had fallen ever second so he could get there in time. Zack looked up, he was too late, he watched Weiss stab Genesis in the chest. Zack let out a loud scream, he had snapped. He had started to glow light blue. He swung his sword as hard as he could; a wave of blue energy followed his strike. Every last soldier standing had fallen. Zack sprinted towards Weiss, he jumped at him. Zack had finally blown a fuse. He had charged Weiss blocked every move or advance by him. Zack continued to scream. He had lunged at Weiss and nicked him with the edge of his sword in Weiss's midsection. The wound had seeped blood, Weiss was losing, and he was getting his ass kicked. Zack's eyes were glowing mako blue, his pupils were blank. Weiss had done everything he could to avoid Zack's blows, but several had just gotten him a little. He was bleeding all over, Weiss needed to stop this fight now before he was killed.

Cloud had been barely walking with Nanaki to see if Zack and Genesis were alright. They neared the battle. Zack had jumped into a braver like move. He came down breaking Weiss's block. Zack had this fight in the bag. Zack looked over at Cloud who was coughing up blood from his broken ribs. Zack was worried for his friend. His worry was cut short when the pain of steel going into his chest felt. He had been distracted and Weiss had moved in on the opportunity to strike. Zack gasped for air, only to find blood in his throat. Weiss removed his sword from Zack's chest. He turned and ran into the distance. All that could be heard was a chopper in the distance. Weiss had gotten away. Zack laid there bleeding into another pool of blood. Genesis laid in arms length of Zack. Genesis reached for Zack "Did… did…did … get my… honor back?" Genesis had tears in his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to make it. Zack moved over to his side. Zack grunted in pain "You … would have… made… Angeal proud… yes Genesis….you did get you honor back." Zack embraced Genesis's out reached hand. Genesis looked at Zack for the last time, "I'll tell…. Angeal… that his…ugh…puppy says…hi" Genesis's hand fell to the ground lifeless. Zack had begun to cry, but his tears were abruptly ended, Zack had passed out.

----

"Zack…. Zack…. ZACK!!! Hold on we're almost to Midgar!! Hold on!!! Drive faster!!! He's losing a lot of blood!!! He may not make it if we don't hurry!!....."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The church doors slammed open with screams for help. "Aerith!!!! Help!!! Get help now!!! No Shinra!!! Get a doctor now!!!" A voice said with great fear in his tone. Aerith was hurrying past the blood dripping group. She looked down and saw a man half alive. He was covered in blood and it was hard to see who it was. Her heart told her that it was Zack, he was hanging on by an inch. Cloud had lain down in a pew he was in so much pain that he could breathe without intense pain. Nanaki had lain next to the flowers, he started licking his wounds. Fear was filling the room, their leader was on the verge death, and there was a very good chance he might not live. Zack had begun to regain consciousness, he gasped for air. He started coughing choking on his blood, all he could see was white lights, Zack drifted again, this time he stopped breathing.

----

Zack woke up, lying in a field. He felt good, nothing hurt, nothing ached his heart felt light. He turned around to take in his surroundings. All that could be seen was a tree in the middle of the grassy plain. The tree was beautiful, it just absorbed his attention. He didn't know why he was here or what he was supposed to do. He started walking toward the tree, it was the only thing he could think to do. He walked up to the tree and put his hand on the trunk. "What am I suppose to do" Zack said out loud. There was a man sitting on the other side of the tree, just laying back on it. Zack noticed that the man had looked very familiar. The man spoke "are you going to come over here or are you just going to feel up the tree?" Zack walked around, he knew it was Angeal, but he wasn't excited. "Not happy to see me huh?" Angeal asked. "I am, just I don't know why I'm here. I couldn't have died. Did I? Or am I here for a bigger purpose?" Zack asked with a puzzled look.

"Zack I'm not going to lie to you. You're dead. Dead as a doornail. This is the halfway point. The lifestream takes souls here until the planet decides if you live or die. I'm here as your friend. To give you guidance and give you information." Angeal said in a very warm voice. Zack sat down next to Angeal. He was overwhelmed, he was dead and so close to achieving his goal. He clenched a fist and pounded the ground in anger. How could he have let this happen? He had Weiss defeated, he just got distracted for one second, and his life ended. His face went cold, it hit him harder than it ever did before. Aerith had waited for him, after all these years he had gotten back to her within reach and he died. "This fuckin sucks. Was I not meant to find happiness, or does the fucking planet like me to live a life of pain. What the fuck Angeal! What am I suppose to do!?"

"Zack calm down and listen, we don't have much time. You were on your way to destroy Shinra for what they did to me and everyone you cared about. It's a very honorable goal. But it is far bigger than you or me. Shinra is killing the planet. Zack let me finish" Angeal said as Zack was ready to chime in. "The planet is dying, Shinra is sucking the life from it. I'm sure you're more than well aware that Shinra uses mako to power everything. Your personal little mission against Shinra has now become your duty to save the planet. Destroy Shinra Zack, you must, but that isn't the most pressing threat to the planet. There is something else; it's powerful, very powerful. I don't know what it is, but you must find it and destroy it." Zack and Angeal both stood up, and started to walk together."Zack it was really good to see you. I'm glad we had the chance to see each other once more. Just remember what I said Zack, destroy Shinra and save the planet. Hahaha I'm not asking too much from you am I? O well. Zack, it's time to go." Before Zack could say anything Angeal had punched him in the face. He had begun to fall, getting closer and closer to the ground. Once he hit the grassy floor below him he woke up in agonizing pain.

----

Zack was back in the land of the living, everyone was standing around. He saw Aerith crying, she had lost him even for a second. He looked over to Cloud who was blank in expression, clearly overwhelmed by what was happening. He couldn't find Big Red; he had begun to fear the worst. He looked around him, he saw a doctor covered in blood, and a young lady, standing handing him supplies. Zack looked to his left and saw Tseng who was dripping in Zack's blood, something was odd. Zack started to feel light headed again. They had sedated him.

----

Zack had awakens in a unfamiliar bed, he looks around to find out where he was. He looked down on the floor there had been blood soaked towels laying there. Had he really lost that much blood? He tried to move, but the pain made him scream. Moments later Aerith came rushing in followed by Cloud and Tseng. Aerith came to his side and knelt down next to him, "Zack just lay back and rest please. Don't worry I'm here, I'll take good care of you I promise." She said with a smile. Zack laid still on the bed looking up at everyone. Tears were in his eyes from the pain and worry for his allies. "Is…ugh everyone ok?" Zack asked with a tremble in his voice. Everyone looked at each other not knowing who should answer. Cloud step forward, "Everyone is fine Zack…but". But the worst word Zack wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that Genesis was recovering in the next room, but he knew he was gone. He was there during his last breathes, but he still hoped that someone had saved him. Zack turned away from everyone, crying into his pillow. His weeping had reopened some of his wounds, making them bleed all over again. The pain didn't stop Zack from crying, he knew that it was his fault. He was the leader, he lead them straight into the battle. Zack felt a claiming hand come over his head, it was Aerith. She started to rub his head and put her fingers through his hair. She started to hum and sing a peaceful tone. Zack turned to her tears running down his face; he noticed the others had left. They knew Aerith would calm him best. He took a deep breath "Aerith, why did you wait for me? It's been years, why didn't you move on? What made you wait?" Zack said in a low voice to avoid farther pain. Aerith just smiled, she didn't say a word. She just got closer to his face; Zack looked deep into her eyes to find the answer. Aerith's smile faded, she just got closer and closer. Her lips touched his ever so softly. A kiss that made every pain or worry go away. Zack felt at peace. He looked at her with tears once more, just this time they were tears of happiness. How could something so pure exist in times like these. The planet was dying, his old friends were gone, and he had to stop an evil empire he once would have given his life to defend. He truly loved her, and he was starting to get that feeling from her in return. She continued to rub Zack's hair until he fell asleep once more.

-----

Several days pass

Zack had awoken in his room alone. He got up, this time with no pain. He removed his SOLDIER shirt and looked at the dark red bandage on his chest. The wound was inches from his heart, which would have been a fatal blow. He removed the bandage from his chest to see how his wound was healing. He looked under and saw that the wound had already scarred. Zack put his finger across it, this was his memento, his motivation. His friends lost their lives and his had been spared. "I won't forget" Zack said as his finger we pulled away.

Clearly his SOLDIER body had held the wound at an accelerated rate, but he didn't have his energy back just yet. He walked down stairs to see everyone at the table getting ready to eat what smelled like breakfast. They all looked up and smiled. It was good to see everyone alive and kickin. Zack walked past Aerith who was serving everyone eggs, Zack grabbed her by her wrist so she would turn back into his arms. She landed face to face with Zack. Zack kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you for the kiss of life Aerith" he whispered to her. She blushed instantly as she softly slapped him. Zack sat down next to Cloud and Nanaki. He gave a quick ruffle of Cloud's hair. He gave a quick look at Nanaki and gave him a hug, which was very awkward for Nanaki due to Zack had yanked his head. "I'm Glad you're alright Red. I didn't see you in the church, I was worried. I'm glad everyone's alright." Zack said to the table. Breakfast was served and everyone had started eating. It wasn't long until conversation started.

"Tseng I thought we were going to meet you outside of Kalm. What happened to that plan?" Zack said as Tseng lifted his head and began talking. "Well Zack plan had to be changed quickly. I was flying over the mountains, when I saw the army waiting for you guys. I tried to turn as fast as I could but Weiss and his men had shot my helicopter down." Zack had dropped his fork in shock and surprise. It took Shinra very little time to sign Tseng's death order. Tseng continued, "I had survived the crash, how I'm not quite sure. I had to walk on foot to get to the battle as fast as I could. I found a man who would drive me there and straight to Midgar after. We had gotten there 20 or so minutes after Weiss had fled. I saw his chopper fly over head. We saw how bad you injuries were, we through you into the truck as fast as we could. You should really thank your friends Zack. They gave up all there potions and continually used cure to keep you alive until we reached Midgar. They had needed the potions as well, but they gave them up for you. It was very honorable of them." Zack looked at his friends with teary eyes; he nodded to them in thanks.

Zack looked at everyone, he paused before he talked. "Guys look here this is important. We will rest for the next few days but we must move on Shinra when there guard is down. Shinra must fall.." Zack said as his fists tightened, bending the fork into an unrecognizable piece of metal. "For our fallen friends, for our loved ones, for our freedom, and most of all, the planet." Everyone but Tseng looked in awe. "What do you mean for the planet Zack?" Cloud asked clearly confused.

"He means that Shinra is destroying our planet. Both figuratively and literally. Those mako reactors on the top plate, the suck mako from the planet and the planet needs mako to survive. If we don't stop Shinra soon we may be too late and the planet will never recover. We must break Shinra's back, quickly and swiftly. I have the plans mapped out and everything, but we can go over them tomorrow." Tseng interrupted before Zack could answer. Everyone had finished their breakfast asking several questions about their impending battle.

----

"Tseng you me and the boys should go to a bar tonight. No if ands or buts everyone's going." Zack said to Tseng as they sat outside enjoying the cool breeze.

"I think I know a place in sector 7. We will go there." Tseng replied.

"Guys I think I'm just going to stay here" Cloud spoke softly.

"Nonsense, you of all people should come, just trust me, come." Tseng said as if he knew something Cloud didn't.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Big Red spoke up.

There was a loud thud as the door to Aerith's house closed. "What about me!!!?? I want to go!!!" Aerith said with a huge smile.

"Sorry babe, it's for guys only tonight." Zack said with a smirk. He knew he was gunna get wacked later for it, but he didn't mind any kind of attention he got from her. Good or bad, as long as she was around.

"This sucks! Hmf!' as Aerith crossed her arms and frowned.

----


	12. Chapter 12

WHOOOO!!!! Hits are through the roof!!! My readers, you guys rule!!! Special love goes out to Nobody-XV!!! My only reader who likes to review!

Chapter 12

Zack and Cloud were following Tseng who was walking next to Nanaki. Zack was getting his energy back from days of being in bed. Plus he was really excited to have a few drinks with his friends. Zack let Cloud walk ahead a little. Zack got a running start and kick Cloud right in the ass. "Ouch!!! Damnit Zack I'm going to beat your ass!" Cloud said in a joking way. Cloud ran at Zack and grabbed him by the neck. He pulled Zack's head into his arm pit. He started to ruffle Zack's hair like Zack had always done to him. The two had continued to goof off like they were brothers. They continued to goof off until they reached Sector 7, "Hey Tseng! Are we there yet!? We've been walking forrrreeevvrrrr!!" Zack said like an annoying kid.

"We're almost there Zack, don't worry you'll be drinking soon." Tseng said with a small almost invisible grin.

The group arrived in front of a small shack, which was supposed to be a bar. It was very run down and looked like it was poorly put together. Zack looked at the name of the bar. '7th Heaven'. Zack stopped for a second. He laughed to himself; he had named this bar years ago. He was excited to take a look at "his" bar. The guy had slipped up back in the day saying there was a hidden room, he wondered if the man had followed through.

The group had entered the bar, it was empty, nobody working or drinking. The three had stood looking around clearly wondering if the bar was actually open. Tseng had already sat down at the bar. He turned around to the three who were just looking around. "Sit down, stay awhile. Someone will be here shortly." Tseng said.

A young woman had walked into the room; she immediately stopped in her tracks, dropping the dishes she had been carrying. She starred at the two men sitting before her. Both she had thought to be dead. The men had looked up at her as they heard the crashing of the dishes. Cloud looked at her with water in his eyes. It was Tifa, his childhood friend, the women he had loved since he could ever remember. She looked at him with happy eyes and a face of confusion. She was starting to feel woozy. She began to fall when Zack who was sitting closest to her caught her. She had looked at Zack with eyes of hate. Zack remembered the last thing she said to him. She hated Shinra, she hated SOLDIER, and she hated him. She rejected his helpful hand. She stood up, "I would like you to leave please."

Zack looked at her with sadness in his eyes; she had hated him for something he didn't do. He was not evil. He wasn't Sephiroth. Before he could say anything Tseng interrupted. "Please Tifa, grab everyone some drink. We need to go over things together. There's a lot that we need to shed some light on, it also may bring you peace." Tifa just looked at the man and nodded, she grabbed 5 beers and the group sat down at the nearby table. She sat down not knowing what to expect. She just focused on Cloud who was almost in tears. Something was tearing the young man apart on the inside. She could feel it, but she would have to ask him later. The group had begun to discuss, things. "First off Tifa we are not here as employees of Shinra. We have in fact, terminated our employment "Tseng said. Tifa looked up confused. Zack stood up and grabbed his beer. He leaned against the wall and looked at Tifa with eyes that showed sympathy. "Look cowgirl, I know you don't like Shinra. Neither do I. Nibleheim, a lot of things happened. Not only to you, but everyone. Cloudy lost his mom, and he thought you were died. He has felt just as much pain as you have. I don't really care if you hate me or not. But you better get your memory and story straight. I faced Sephiroth alone, to protect you and everyone who ever would come into his path. He wounded me, a wound that will not heal, figuratively. He took my freedom. If it wasn't for him, a lot of things would be different. Ask me Tifa, ask me where I have been for the last four years…" Zack asked with emotion written all over his face.

"Where have you been in the last for years" Tifa asked in spite.

"Sitting in a fucking test tube!!! Shinra took me from the people I love!!! They took my freedom!! I fought for them, I fought for you, and all I got for it was pain and suffering! Ask Cloud what happened to him!! He was right by my side in that tube." Zack said as his anger for what Shinra had done to him got the best of him. Tifa stood up, and walked over to the clearly upset Zack. He was red in the face holding back tears. She stepped forward, and hugged him.

"Thank you Zack. In my loss I forgot what you had done for me. I shouldn't have ever blamed you. I'm sorry for your loss I really am. Thank you." As she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Zack' s little outburst had seemingly cut through the tension in the room. It was a more relaxed and open environment. "So why are you here? " Tifa asked the group.

"We are here for some drinks, for the memory of a recently lost friend." Red spoke up.

"Yes that is one reason but not the only one." Tseng spoke up. "Tifa, I knew you were here. I am a former Turk. Shinra knows you're here, it's only a matter of time until they come to silence you. So after our drinks we are going to escort you to a safe place."

"It won't be long Tifa, we are going to be taking Shinra down. We will get justice for Nibleheim and for your father. " Zack said with a smile at his new friend. Tifa looked at the group. Two SOLDIER 1sts a Turk and a Red beast were going to face Shinra. An unlikely group, but they had more than the skills to pull it off.

"I would like to help. I am very skilled in martial arts, and have been trained how to not be detected. I also have a good grip on using materia! Please let me join you!!! "Tifa asked almost begging. Tseng looked at her and grinned. He knew something; she was going to be of some use.

"You may join." Tseng said with a grin.

Tifa jumped into what used to be Zack's seat. She had started talking to the group on how they were going to take down the empire on the top plate.

----

As Tifa was discussing how to take Shinra down, Zack let his curiosity get the best of him. He knew there was a hidden room here somewhere! He wanted, no needed to find it. It woulda been a great pat on the back if he could find it. Hell he named the place, so he should be welcome to find the room. Zack looked everywhere in the bar, nobody was watching what he was doing, they were too distracted by the conversation they were having to notice. Zack had given up, he couldn't find crap. He stood next to the pinball machine. It lighted his mood to see a game he could play. He went to play it, but as he looked up he saw a out of order sign. With a sigh of anger and discussed his kicked the machine. The pinball machine had moved like an elevator in to a room hidden down below. Jackpot. The pinball machine had returned to the top floor, clearly nobody noticed that he had disappeared. He looked around and saw a big screen TV. Sweetness, this was a great place to hang out and chill. He looked over to the left, there stood three men, and one women. They were all starring at him. Before he could say hello, they had charged at him.

"Shit!!! Shinra's found us!!! Attack!!!" One of the men had shouted. Two of the men had rushed had him with short little knives. The fat one had no skill what so ever. He just swung randomly, with no chance of ever hitting a SOLDIER. Zack gave him a light kick to the chest, which sent the fat man flying into the wall next to the TV. The other man was much faster but still did not have the skill to hurt him let alone kill him. The man dove at Zack, Zack just took a step to the left and the man missed, crashing into a metal poll. Next was the woman, Zack thought to himself, "What the fuck is she doing". She was using this ridiculous fighting stance. She started to punch at him wildly; Zack just stood still taking the blows. Zack looked at her and grinned. "Are you done?" The women stood back in awe. Her best didn't even make him move or flinch. A deep voice broke in.

"Let me handle this Jessie." The large black man had pulled out his arm, there was a gun at the end!! He started shooting at Zack, bullets were flying everywhere, Zack just did a few flips to avoid them. Fuck! He shot the TV. Zack was a little saddened at the thought that he would never get to enjoy it. Zack had moved swiftly closer to The black man. The man couldn't touch him with his gun. Zack had jumped and landed right in front of the man. The man had thrown a punch with his other hand at Zack. Zack blocked the punch with one hand. The man's hand was at least 3x as big as his. Zack had never seen such a large man before. Before the man could react to his attack being blocked, Zack had ducked and punched him in the stomach. The huge man fell at Zack's feet.

The commotion from down below, had everyone sprint to the pinball machine to go see what was going on. They all had arrived to see the basement in ruins. Cotton from what used to be a couch was everywhere. Zack stood in the middle of the room.

"What? They started it!!" Zack said in a childish way. Cloud let out a chuckle.

----

After Tifa had taken care of the rag dolls Zack had thrown around she went outside. On the front steps of the bar, Cloud was sitting alone. She walked forward and sat next to him. Cloud was crying to himself. That something that was tearing him apart on the inside finally got to him. Tifa hugged him and whispered to him that everything was going to be ok. Cloud looked up at her, "I miss my mom. Why did Shinra have to take her!? She was the only family I ever had! I know I wasn't around a lot, but she was till my mom. (sniffle) And I thought you were dead, I've never felt so happy and sad at the same time. "Cloud said in tears. Tifa held him tightly; she knew what pain he was feeling.

Meanwhile Zack stood in the doorway watching Tifa and Cloud. He had never seen his friend fall apart; he had always been so strong and kept things to himself. Zack let Tifa take care of Cloud. She was the only one that could.

* * *

Sorry another plot chapter. The next few chapters will be interesting I promise. The next chapter will be up tonite!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The foursome from the basement had begun to regain consciousness. Tifa was waiting for them to wake so there would be no farther fighting. Barret was the first to wake. Tifa told him to remain calm and come with her. The large man had gotten up and followed her to the bar. There waiting were two SOLDIERs a red cat, and a tall sleek man. He felt uneasy almost immediately.

"Barret this is Zack, Cloud Nanaki and Tseng." Tifa pointed to each of them. "And this is Barret everyone. " Tifa gave the pleasantries for the men.

"Look let's get right down to business. We came here for a reason; well I came here for a reason. "Tseng said in a very stern tone. Everyone looked at him; they had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know who you are Barret Wallace. You are the leader of the rebel group AVALANCHE. We are not here to stop you. In fact we are here for your help. We are on the run from Shinra ourselves, but we need your help to take Shinra down. I have the means to get into the Shinra building. And as you painfully noticed, we have the muscle to overtake them. But we need you to make a distraction. If Shinra makes you there first priority then we can walk in without and innocent life lost. "

Barret looked at the man. He was shocked; he had no clue that when he woke up this morning thing would unfold this way. In what world would former Shinra employees would be at his door step asking for help. But what they were asking was for him and his men to risk their lives to help them. "Look I'd love to help ya' but word on the street is that Shinra has their entire army somewhere outside of Midgar. What's stopping them from storming into Midgar and taking us down?" Barret asked thinking this mission was going to be impossible.

Zack spoke up before Tseng could answer. "You won't have to worry about the army. They have already been eliminated." Zack said with the fresh wound of the resent loss of Genesis.

"Eliminated! How!?" Both Tifa and Barret had asked at once.

"We eliminated them. All of them…" Zack answered.

"Their numbers were in the thousands, how…how could that be possible?" Tifa asked in shock.

"It didn't come easy Tifa. We lost our friend Genesis, and Zack almost died protecting me and Red. We were both injured and Zack continued fighting. The entire army had fallen but we paid for it in blood." Cloud chimed in.

Shock filled Tifa and Barret's faces. BY the look of the faces in the group they knew it was true. " I'm sorry about your friend, but he died for a good cause. Shinra is killing the planet draining all the mako from it. Once they fall we will be free of their tyranny and the planet will not have its life being sucked from it through a bendy straw. " Barret said with sorrow for their comrade.

"So what's your idea?" Tifa asked.

----

Everything was set. The plan will be carried out tomorrow. Barret's daughter Marlene had been sent to Kalm along with Aerith's mother. Zack was still a little steamed he couldn't convince Aerith to go with them. Cloud was seemingly in the same boat. Zack had to take Cloud aside and be sure that he would not be emotionally compromised for their upcoming mission. But yet again the girls had just as much reason as they did to fight. Zack just told himself that he would protect Aerith, and he trusted those around him to do the same.

----

"Ok guys we have the rest of the day to do what you please. Spend time with your loved ones; do whatever you please. Today could be our last so live it like it is." Zack told everyone. After a while people started to drift off to do their own thing. Barret went to see Marlene before she had gone to Kalm with Aerith's mother. Zack and Aerith went to the church in the slums, Tifa and Cloud went to the hideout under the bar, and Red and Tseng went for a walk and to go find the best steak they could find.

-----

Zack and Aerith were laying in the flowers together. Aerith was lying on Zack's shoulder, as he played with her hair. They just wanted to spend time together, it's been years since they saw each other, but things were like he never left. Zack looked at her will eyes filled with love. He really truly loved her. He knew it in his bones, and his heart was screaming it. Aerith sat up and turned to him, she had tears in her eyes. "Zack don't you ever, ever do that again! You scared me soo much. I thought I lost you years ago, but I could still feel you. But when you came into my church I couldn't feel you anymore. I thought I lost you! Don't do that to me again!" as she collapsed into his arms. Zack rubbed her; he knew she was holding this in for a while now. Zack rubbed her until she began to quiet down.

"Hey Aerith can I tell you something and you not think I'm nuts or let it upset you?" Zack asked her wanting to get something off my chest.

"Sure Zack, I'm listening." Aerith said with curiosity in her eyes.

"When I came into the church a few days ago… you did lose me. I died, I know I did. I woke up in this field with a tree. I thought I saw Angeal. He was waiting for me, I think. He told me that I had died, but it wasn't my time yet, I had to finish my work before I could rest. He said I had to save the planet from Shinra. But he told me that that wasn't the real threat. He said there was a real dark evil energy coming. Aerith, I think it's here in Midgar."

Aerith looked at him for a second, "Zack you're not crazy. I felt Angeal's presence when I lost yours. I knew something was going on. The planet was speaking to me, I think." Zack remembered when he had talked to Tseng. Aerith was an ancient, the last one. Zack knew her existence was special but he didn't know how quiet yet.

"I'm glad you came back to me though Zack. I don't want to lose you again." Aerith said as she held him close.

----

Cloud and Tifa were sitting on the couch down in the basement of the bar. They were just catching up on old times. Cloud was sitting far away from Tifa, he was fidgeting. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Cloud, what happened to you? You left town and never came back. "Tifa asked Cloud with a glimmer in her eye.

"Well I left to join SOLDIER as you know. Once you join Shinra, they don't give you a lot of time for leave. So I never got a real chance to come home. But there wasn't any reason why I couldn't write. I guess I wanted to be a success before anything. Then I came home with Zack and Sephiroth… and the rest is well…history." Cloud said making sure he avoided saying anything about making it into SOLDIER. He didn't really wana tell her, but there was nothing to hide.

"Oo… Well I'm glad your back. I missed you, I never forgot about you, ya know?" Tifa gave him a hug. It lasted oddly long. She looked at Cloud and gave him a light kiss. Cloud looked at her in confusion. Did she kiss him as a friend, because she missed him, or did she like him. Cloud scratched his head, fuck it, girls are just confusing. Hopefully he'd figure it out later, and not miss out on his chance. Damnit, he knew Zack was going to make fun of him once he told him this. Zack would go on about how he missed his chance, or go on about his charm and how he's great with women. Maybe it just maybe best not to say a thing to Zack.

Cloud had to think of something fast before Tifa noticed his mind was melting. "Hey Tifa, let go to dinner. My treat. Just lead the way to your favorite place." Tifa grabbed him by his arm and ran to the restaurant.

-----

The next day bright and early, everyone had grouped together, at Aerith's house. Zack was fussing about how early it was, and Cloud was half awake slightly drooling on himself. "Ok everyone doesn't seem fully awake. I'll put on some coffee." Aerith said in a freakishly awake voice.

Tseng stood up looking as stern as he ever has. "It's time to get this operation started. Detail is very important; any tiny slip up will end in someone losing their life. Barret, you and your team is up first. It is currently 5:32 am at 9:00 you and your men must invade reactor 6. The charges have been provided for you. Just set them at the core like I told you before, and it will go off without any issues. I myself well evacuate the entire upper plate, just in case the explosion of the Shinra building is larger than expected. Zack and Cloud, your team will move in the Shinra building once the reactor explodes. Use the access codes to get throughout the building. Remember, kill anyone who stands in your way. They may compromise the mission. Everyone make sure you eat well, we won't be eating again until tonight in Kalm."

"Alright Tseng we got this, me and my team will move out in a few minutes." Barret said with his booming voice.

"Good luck Barret, you're going to need it. Those reactors are protected heavily by Shinra. There may be a SOLDIER or two. Just keep your guard up." Zack said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry fool, we'll be fine." Barret said as he was heading out the door with a egg sandwich in his hand.

----

Barret, Briggs, Jessie and Wedge moved towards reactor 6. Everyone was armed and ready for action. They arrived at the Reactor door and Jessie started doing her work. She took a few minutes but she cracked the code to the Reactor door. Everyone moved into the door, just to find a surprise they were not prepared for. The entrance was blocked by a group of Shinra infantrymen. They had their backs turned and did not seem to have heard them come in through the door. The group snuck up behind the men, they covered their mouths and snapped their necks. Barret looked down at the now dead men. One of them was extremely young, in his teens most likely. Barret shook it off; it was needed to save the planet.

They all crammed into the tiny elevator which Barret almost filled entirely. The elevator went down, after a few minutes it had stopped. They got off into the control room of the reactor. There were six scientists in the room working the reactor and watching the systems, making sure everything was in working order. Before any of the scientists saw the rebels, Barret opened fire, mowing them down in a blink of an eye. Jessie ran up to the computer screen to open the next door leading straight into the reactor door. Jessie had to whip blood off the screen to see what she was doing. As she was typing one of the half living scientists hit a hidden button on the floor. It was silent alarm that went straight to the President's office.

----

The President was on the phone with his son Rufus, who was on his way to Midgar after a foreign relation trip to Wutai. "Son, I'm going to have to call you back." As the president hung up without a good bye.

He pick up the Phone again, it rang twice before a man picked up. "Weiss, get down to Reactor 6 now."

"Yes sir" and the phone hung up.

* * *

Thank you for the virtual cupcake!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Weiss walked into Reactor 6, he had rushed there once he had received the orders from the president. He only had time to grab his swords. The doors opened to the reactor, he walked into the main chamber and saw all the dead infantrymen. He bent over to each and crossed their arms and shut their eyes, so they could rest in peace. Weiss hurried along and gotten into the elevator and rode it down to the reactor floor. Weiss immediately stepped out of the elevator and into the control room, he was wasting very little time. He looked down at the computer and saw the blood all over the console. He moved over to take a look at the security booth. He looked at camera 7; in it was the rebel group. They were heading this way, he had to eliminate the targets, and it was nothing personal, just orders. Weiss took cover behind the desk of computers waiting for them to come into the control room. Barret was the first to walk into the door, followed by BIGGS, Wedge and Jessie. The group had walked past Weiss without noticing him. Weiss came out of his cover and snuck up on Jessie. He grabbed her and covered her mouth, before she had a chance to struggle; steel was ripping through her chest. He laid her body on the ground silently and he moved forward toward Wedge. He had grabbed Wedge's head and snapped it quickly. He laid his body down as quietly as he could, hoping not to startle the other two who were still unaware of his presence. Weiss quickly came up behind Biggs and decapitated him with one swipe. He grabbed the head in mid air, and laid the body down on the ground. Barret was still not aware of the slaughter that had taken place behind him.

"Good work guys, we did our part, now we just gotta get outta Midgar as soon as we can. I'll buy the beers! AHAHAHA actually I'll buy everyone's beers except for Wedge, I'll be broke if I did hahaha" The big man was chuckling. He chuckles were short lived.

Weiss kicked Biggs head towards Barret, the head landing at Barret's feet. Barret had nearly tripped on it, he looked down in shock. He turned around to see Weiss standing in a battle ready stance. Barret let out a cry "I'll crush you like a bug you lil' fucker!!!" Barret ran at the man at full speed shooting every bullet he had. Weiss made a quick move to dodge the incoming shells; he swung his sword fast and with finesse. Barret kept running as Weiss had moved out of the way after his attack. Barret came to a stop thinking he came out of the exchange untouched. He turned to fire at Weiss who was already in his face. Weiss did not attack he watched. Barret went to fire… his gun arm had fallen off. Weiss had disarmed him in there last encounter. Weiss grinned as Barret's eyes turned to sadness.

"Please I have a young girl to look after!! Please!!" The big man had went down on his knees and begged. Weiss looked into his eyes and felt…nothing. He took his sword and cut Barret's other arm. Barret let out a scream of pain. "Please!!!"

Weiss looked at the man bleeding out of both ends. Weiss grinned as he knelt down at eye level with Barret. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Weiss said with a grin as he made a quick movement and took Barret's life, along with his head.

Weiss pulled out his phone to call the president. "Sir the rebels have been dealt with. I believe they set a bomb. Do you want me to try and defuse it?"

There was a short pause. "Good work Weiss. Leave the bomb, let the reactor explode, we will blame Fair and his group for the attack. That is all Weiss, report back to HQ as soon as you can." The president said with an odd amount of happiness.

"Damn, I gotta say, I like his style." Weiss said as he was walking away from the exploding reactor.

-----

Zack and Cloud were hiding behind a building corner waiting for the explosion. Aerith and Tiffa were behind them, followed by Nanaki who was responsible for guarding them from behind. Zack looked to the horizon waiting for the explosion. It was a little late, Zack began to worry. He turned to everyone behind him and said "We may have to abort mission guys. The reactor isn't exploding. Something had to have gone wrong." At that very moment the reactor exploded behind Zack. He spoke too soon; he looked back at them with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Ok let's move! Lady's stay close and keep you guard up. Cloud you and me are going through the front, Are you ready for some fighting, Shinra's going to throw everything they have at us." Cloud gave a quick nod. "Red take good care of the girls. I know they are in good hands." Zack looked at Red with a reassuring smile. "Tifa use those codes and meet us up on the 60th floor. We will call you once we arrive on that floor. So just hang tight and stay there until we call. And oh, hahaha enjoy the stairs!!" Zack said as he stuck his tongue out and laughed. The group went its separate ways, Zack and Cloud started walking toward the Shinra HQ. They both stopped and looked at the towering building. They looked at each other for just a moment and both nodded. It was go time; they sprinted toward the front entrance.

-------

Tifa, Aerith and Nanaki started going up the stairs to begin the infiltration of the Shinra HQ. Nanaki led the way up the first flight of stairs. He ran up the stair with ease due to his long strides. Nanaki had been several stairs cases ahead of the young ladies. He stopped every set of five for them to keep up. The ladies were already covered in sweat and their legs were starting to hurt. Tifa had moved faster than Aerith up the stairs but only by a few stairs.

"Dang this isn't going to be easy… I rather take on the Shinra troops, than be doing this…. What floor are we on…?" Tifa looked up at Nanaki who was lying down on the top of the stair case.

Nanaki looked up at the sweaty girl as if he was just waking from a nap. "We are on the 25th floor. We have a lot more to go. We can't waste too much time, Zack and Cloud maybe on the 60th before we know it. We can't only be on the 40th if they are already there. We could leave them in a pickle. Let's hurry" Nanaki said as he turned to start running again.

Aerith was dying, she kept running no matter how tired she got. She passed Tifa who was taking a breather on the rail of the 32nd floor. Aerith didn't want to lose Zack again, he meant too much to her. She had to pull through for him, to protect him. Aerith stopped and waited for Tifa to catch up. Tifa was breathing very deeply and out of breath. She looked up at Aerith who was smiling. Aerith looked down at her and said with a smile" Come on Tifa, let's go. Push hard, and do it for Cloud!" Aerith smiled and turned and ran up the stairs. Tifa stopped and thought of Cloud. She didn't want him to get hurt. She could help him if he got into any problems, even if it was only a tiny bit. It was time to suck it up and get moving.

----

Zack tried to open the front door to the building, great it was locked. Now he would have to try to get it open. Zack took out his sword and slashed the door creating a blade beam like wave. An alarm had sound, so much for just waltzing in. Zack walked through the debris of what used to be the door, Cloud closely followed. The dust from the door had created a fog like screen in the lobby. But Zack could see and hear the guards beginning to fill the room. Zack put his hand on Clouds shoulder and whispered into his ear. "You go to the right. I'll go to the left. I'll meet you in the middle buddy." Cloud nodded and the two sprinted in separate ways. Zack let out a yell to let the guards know that there death was near. He swung his sword taking down 4 men, and spun around low to the ground. The blunt side of his sword took down two more men and put them to their backs. Zack looked up and saw three men on fire running through the small remaining group. Cloud had hit them with his fire magic. Zack made a little grin, Cloud was catching on very quickly. Zack had begun to charge the last of the men. He had his sword ready to make the final strike, but in the corner of his eye, he saw something in the corner of his eye. A beam of energy was coming from his right. Cloud had hit a limit break! Zack did a back flip to avoid the strike. The last of the men had fallen, all but one. He walked toward Cloud. Cloud had his sword ready to take him down, but the man collapsed onto the floor. Cloud looked over at Zack who was grinning behind the bluish green smoke of the souls returning to the lifestream.

"Good work buddy! You starting to look like you know what you doing" Zack joked.

"Thanks Zack! I'm really getting a hang of this sword." Cloud said with a smile.

"Just think buddy this is the first of many missions together man! We should start a company or something hahaha" Zack laughed.

"Hahaha yeah we should, like buster brothers incorporated haha!" Cloud said jokingly.

"I like it! That's the name no if ands or buts about it hahaha!" Zack smiled. "Come on buddy the buster bros have a mission to finish. Let's get to work." Zack turned and started running up the steps. Cloud closely followed.

They ran to a set of elevators. The clicked the button to go up. Zack looked at the lights above the elevator door to see what floor it was on. Zack looked around waiting impatiently for the evaluator to arrive. He started clicking the button over and over like a child who had A.D.D. Cloud looked over at his friend who was looking like he might rip his skin off at any second. He chuckled to himself. Zack was at full tank of energy, he loved to fight, and it almost gave him a high. "Zack clicking the button doesn't make it come any faster you know." Cloud said to mock Zack.

Zack turned his head and gave Cloud an evil look. Cloud began to laugh, as the elevator had arrived. "Shut up and get in Spikey" Zack said as he threw his friend into the elevator. "Ok bud, play times over. From this point on Shinra is going to throw everything at us. Get ready Cloud the shits going to get heavy" Zack said as he hit the button to the 60th floor.

The elevator had begun to start going up. Suddenly the elevator had begun to shake up and down. Fuck, it was the Shinra security system. They would have to get off at a random floor. "Cloud hold on tight. This gunna get bumpy." Zack said as he grabbed on to a handle. The elevator began to go up and down repeatedly. The twosome had begun to feel ill. Zack jumped to hit the button. The elevator had stopped on the 49th floor. The doors opened, and Zack's heart dropped. He looked out to see a group of SOLDIERs waiting for him to come out. A lot of these men used to be his friends or allies. Zack stepped out of the elevator closely followed by Cloud. The two drew their swords. Zack looked into the crowed of men. "Leave now or all of you will die! This is your last chance!! Leave now!!! Don't die for a company that will not be standing tomorrow. Leave!!" Zack yelled at the group. None of the men moved. "Fine, then go fuck each other in hell!!!" Zack said as he and Cloud charged into the SOLDIERs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Zack ran straight into the group, not taking any prisoners. He thrusted his sword forward impaling 2 SOLDIERs who stood too close together. Zack did not retract his sword; instead he ripped it out from the side, hitting the SOLDIERs who tried to advance on him. Cloud stood behind Zack nearly back to back. Cloud swung his sword taking out a man, but at the same time another SOLDIER went to strike. Zack parried the blow to protect Cloud. Cloud took that opportunity to take out the man's feet. The two continued to fight back to back taking a SOLDIER down every few minutes. The SOLDIERs numbers had been cut in half in such a short time; they were no match for Zack and Cloud. Zack and Cloud were finishing the last of the SOLDIERs when the elevator made a ping. Zack and the remaining SOLDIERs turned to see who was coming off the elevator. Everyone took a step back as a hug man walked out of the elevator. He was twice as big as Barret. He carried and even larger sword. The man was a walking mammoth. Zack was trying to think of who this could be. He never seen him before, but he was a SOLDIER 1st. The man dropped a huge gun that he had slung to his back. It looked a lot like the cannon from Junon, just smaller. Zack looked up at the man, and he looked back at him. Their eyes locked, this was going to be an all out war, Zack wasn't sure if this one was one he could win. Cloud had just finished off the last of the SOLDIERs he ran to be at Zack's side.

Zack looked at eyes of uncertainty" Cloud, go along, finish the mission. I'm going to finish him, and I'll be right behind you. I promise."

Cloud looked at his best friend; he could see that Zack was worried. He had never seen Zack worried before. "Zack…"

"Go Cloud, now. Don't make me tell you again buddy." Zack said with fear in his voice.

Cloud turned and ran to the stair case to continue his climb up to the 60th floor.

----

Zack looked at the mountain standing in front of him. His head almost reached the ceiling, and he was as wide as 3 men. He looked into is yellow eyes, he had blue mako lines going throughout his body. Fuck, this guy was jacked up on mako. Zack looked at the man studying him. Zack found the courage to ask him who he was. "So, you a big fuck huh? You know what they say the bigger they are the harder they fall. I'm warning you… whatever your name is I will cut you down to size. I was trained by Angeal Hewley, he was one of the greatest SOLDIERs there ever was or well be!" Zack said to the mountain with legs.

"HAHAHAHAH!! You are a little ant!!! AHAHA I am Azul, I am the greatest SOLDIER who ever was! HAHA Angeal Hewley, that man was a joke!! He died a pussy because he was a pussy!! Are you done talking yet…If you're not, too bad. I'm just going to have to…" Before the giant could finish his sentence Zack had charged at him. He let out a yell that the entire Shinra building could hear. Their sword clashed creating a rain of sparks. Azul just swung his sword forward launching Zack into the nearby wall. There was a loud bang when Zack hit the wall. Zack knew right there he wasn't going to beat this guy by power. He was just going to have to out maneuver him. Zack picked himself up and started sprinting toward Azul. Zack raised his sword for an over head move, Azul went to block the simple attack, but Zack had faded like a hologram. Zack was behind Azul catching him completely off guard. Zack stabbed Azul has had as he could. Blood was pouring down Azul's back; the buster sword was covered in the red liquid, running down the blade up onto Zack's hands. Zack tried to pull the blade out of his foe, but the blade wouldn't budge.

Azul had grabbed the blade that was sticking out of his gut. He held tightly, he felt Zack trying to pull, the man grinned. He turned quickly launching Zack down the hall and straight into the wall. Zack had been very staggered from that blow. He tried to stand up, but his legs were shakey. He was getting his ass beat. It didn't matter how bad he got hurt, or even if he was killed. All that mattered was that he held him here for as long as he could so Cloud could finish the mission. Zack finally stood up straight; he looked at his foe who was cocking his arm. Zack looked at him confused, fuck; he was throwing the buster sword at him to finish him off. Zack did a fast flip to the left to avoid the bullet that was his sword. Zack looked at the poor sword that was stuck in the wall. He knew Angeal would cry seeing his sword in such bad shape. Zack felt anger flowing through his veins, Azul fuck with him on the wrong day. No more of this nervous/fear shit. It's time to buck up or shut up. Zack ripped the sword out of the wall. He out the sword to his forehead,"I'm sorry Angeal; I will protect your dreams and honor better. I promise you I will. Please give me the courage and the strength to defeat my opponent." Zack removed the sword from his forehead and was greeted by the huge arm of Azul attempting to surprise him. Zack quickly dodged the advance. Zack filled with rage, his eyes glew bright blue. He was going to take Azul down, even if it was going to kill him to do so. Zack had begun to glow blue, he was steming with anger, he had to take Shinra down! Zack gripped his sword above his shoulder pointing the tip towards Azul. He jumped behind Azul and slashed. He appeared in front and slashed again. He landed on the ground far away from his opponent. Azul was bleeding all over but it still didn't seem to faze the giant. But he wasn't down yet. Zack stuck his sword into the ground, and began to charge him tearing his sword through the metal ground. He stopped just short of Azul and swung like a golf club.

The air had become cloudly form the move and Zack was waiting for it to clear to see if he had beaten his opponent. Suddenly a huge arm ripped through the dust and grabbed Zack by the throat, Azul was still standing. The dust had cleared, Azul had lost a arm from the elbow down from Zack's attack but he still wasn't fazed by his injury. Zack was struggling for air, he looked at the giant. He had more than just wounded him; he had gotten a metal shard into Azul from his limit break. That didn't matter much now since he was getting the life in him squeezed out. Zack was beginning to lose consciousness, the large man spoke once more.

"Don't take a nap just yet my little spikey ant. I'm not done yet." The giant said as he grabbed the nearly lifeless man by the waist. His hands we so large that he could get his hands completely around the tiny flea, Zack was in big trouble. Azul started to pound Zack against the wall. With each thump, Zack let out a ear splitting cry in pain. The hits were so hard the walls were breaking with each hit. Zack had started to spit up blood from the continuous beating, his body couldn't last much longer.

Azul finally had his fix beating the life out of Zack, now it was time to end it. He lifted the ragdoll up in the air against the wall. "HEHE stick around for a little while, I wana show you my gun." Azul said as he pulled the piece of steel stuck in his chest. He looked at Zack one last time almost as if it was a goodbye. He stabbed Zack in the chest with the steel piece hanging him up on the wall like a poster. Azul turned down the hallway to grab his gun and have target practice. This was it, it was over/ He would never get to look at Aerith again, he must not have been meant to live a happy ever after life.

Azul had started charging his gun and aimed it at Zack. The gun was charged, with one last grin, Zack was ready for it. The energy shot ran through the hallway destroying everything around if, tearing the metal from the walls vaporized the roof. The shot was almost here, goodnight world. Before the shot hit him, a black figure stepped in front of it protecting him from the blast. The shadow had begun walking forward driving the blast back towards Azul. There was a loud blast as the shot had been returned to sender. Azul was grotesquely burnt from the shot, his skin was entirely black, and in many parts, falling off. The shadowy figure step above Azul, all that could be heard was a loud scream of Azul as he clawed for life, and failed. The last thing Zack heard before losing consciousness was the man say 'Scum".

-----

Cloud broke though the door to the stairs with speed, too much speed. He ran straight into Nanaki who was coming up the stairs. The two tumbled down a flight and landed with a bang. Aerith and Tifa came up the stairs a few seconds later to see the two twisted together. Tifa let out a laugh as she saw the two of them try to get untangled. Aerith looked around, she didn't see Zack anywhere. Cloud stood up, and before anyone could talk Aerith ask "Cloud where's Zack? Is he with you? "

Cloud looked at her not sure what to say. "He told us to go on ahead; he would catch up after he defeats some SOLDIER." Aerith looked at him, she knew something was up. Cloud was lying, or hiding something. The group stopped what they were doing when they heard a loud thump. It sounded like a mortar had hit the building. It was quickly followed by a loud cry of pain. It was Zack, everyone knew it. Aerith broke into tears knowing her man was in pain. Tifa quickly consoled her and told her that he would be ok.

Cloud quickly took over the leader position "Ok, we need to move out now. Let's finish this mission and get the hell out of here. Don't worry everyone Zack will be alright, he will catch up with us shortly." At that very moment another bang and cry could be heard. Cloud pretended like he didn't hear it, and started to go up the stairs. Aerith had drifted back; she turned to take a look out the door to see if Zack was going to be ok. She opened the door and saw Azul. He turned his head and gave her a evil grin. His eyes were evil; it made her scared just looking at him. The door was forced shut and it startled her. It was Cloud; he looked concerned for his friend, and sympatric to her. "Come on Aerith, it's time to go. I know you're worried. He's going to be ok." As the bangs and screams continued, making what Cloud was saying hard to believe. Cloud followed her up the steps until they had reached the 60th floor.

The group was relieved that they had finally reached the top. The bangs and screams were still audible, but barely. The 60th floor, the science floor, Hojo's floor. Nanaki smelled the air, he smelled the evil son of a bitch, he was close he could feel it. The group sprinted onto the floor eager to take out Shinra. The group followed Nanaki into the science chamber, there he was, it was Hojo. He was looking into a glass case with a specimen in it. He turned to them looking at them in a studying glare. "Intersting what an odd looking group. Are you the intruders? God I hope so! AHAHA The things I could do to you all. Ah you must be the acient, and you… you are the specimen I was looking for in the Canyon. It's a shame really, if you would have just came with us, the village may still be alive." Hojo said studying the group. He turned to Cloud and Tifa, " You on the other hand look very familiar, um, let me see. Ah yes, you are one of the runts from Nibleheim. Where is the other? Dead I presume. O well, at least I will have one to test on. And you young lady, I will just have my way with you. HEHEHE!!!"

Cloud stuck out his sword in anger. "You will not touch any one of us. You life ends here."

"Hahaha is that so? I am afraid you have miscalculated. Take them away. " Hojo pointed as men came from everywhere surrounding them. Fuck, they were busted, mission failed. Now it was up to Zack to save them.

----

Zack had awoken, he looked down at his wound, it was almost healed. It was a mortal wound, but somehow he was alive. "What the hell? Where is Azul? Shit he must be after the others." Zack stood up, and started looking for his sword. Before he moved he was quickly taken off of his feet. A black leather glove was around his neck. Zack looked at how was grabbing him, he starred in shock. Those eyes, he knew those eyes. Only one person had eyes like those. Sephiroth. He was alive, how? Before he could continue thinking, the man interrupted. "So the puppy lives? Interesting." Sephiroth looked at Zack in a studying fashion. He gripped Zack's jaw very hard turning him side to side.

Before he knew it, Sephiroth had dropped him and disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Wow readers just broke 2000!! My reviewers Riku and Nobody thanks for being the best!!

-------

Cloud was sitting in his cell just hoping that Zack was ok. He was fighting a fight he couldn't have won alone. Zack was strong but not that strong. The man could crush him normally, but being mako injected, only equaled death. Cloud thought of the screams of his partner, it crushed his heart to imagine him laying somewhere lifeless. He shouldn't have left his side, if he was dead it was all his fault. Cloud sat down on the floor, leaning against the nearby wall. He looked down at the floor in deep thought. He looked up for a brief moment, and noticed Tifa was looking straight at him, studying him. Cloud had begun to ask her what was up, but she interrupted. "I know that look anywhere. You have the same expressions since you were little. Feeling guilt huh? About Zack… You know that wasn't up to you. He chose to fight alone so you could finish the mission…" Tifa knew it, she slipped up. The mission, a total failure. They had been captured and were to be executed on live TV tomorrow.

"If he's dead Tifa… then he would have died for nothing. I let him down. I took leadership of this mission, and I lead us straight into a trap. The bastard, he took my freedom in Nibleheim, now he ruined our mission. Hojo, you will meet your end soon, I promise you that much. Damnit!" Cloud yelled as he punched the floor.

"Cloud… He's alive you know it. He's too strong to go quietly. Don't worry he'll be here soon. He's probably looking for us as we speak." Tifa said as she sat down next to Cloud.

Cloud smirked, "If that's what he's doing then we'll be here for awhile." Cloud and Tifa both laughed.

----

Aerith was sitting next to Nanaki rubbing him behind his ears. Nanaki let out a shallow purr. Nanaki looked up at Aerith who was smiling and oddly cheery. "Why are you so, content?" Aren't you worried about Zack?"

"Hehe no! He's ok, I can feel him, he's not too far away, hehe he's probably taking a nap climbing the stairs." Aerith let out a smile and a giggle.

Nanaki looked at her stunned, how could she feel him? That isn't a normal human gift. Was there something special about her? Or is she just in love and fooling herself? Nanaki jumped up on the bed and laid down. He should rest and get his strength back. Aerith suddenly stood up, her arms were close together at her chest, and she looked like she was sad or scared. Nanaki noticed and had to see if she was ok. "Are you alright Aerith?"

"No. There's something very dark here. It's scary. I want Zack; he would protect me from it!" She said almost in tears.

What could possibly be out there that was scaring her in here, in her cell. How could she feel that there was something dark here? Nanaki was catching on to Aerith; he knew there was something special about her, but what?

----

Sephiroth made his way through the Shinra building with ease. He walked up the stairs as if it were a leisurely stroll. He arrived at the 60th floor, he opened the door as quietly as he could to enter unnoticed. A women in a lab coat was walking down the hall deeply reading a file, she did not notice the man in black walk right up to her. She looked up at him; all she saw was his grin, in a flash her life was over. He had cut her from the waist, severing her body in two, along with one of her arms. Sephiroth bent over and grabbed her arm. He started walking down the hallway smearing the blood end of the arm along the walls. He wanted people to fear him; he was here to rid them of their existence. He continued to walk down the hall and walked into an office. The door read "assistant science director" He walked in and dropped the arm intentionally to make a noise. The man in the office turned his chair to see who it was, he looked up in shock. Sephiroth just starred, as his sword was jammed into the man's head. Blood was thrown throughout the office completely covering the computer. Sephiroth just turned and left the office. He continued to walk through the maze of offices killing each and every person in them. Not one had gotten the chance to scream before they met their end with Sephiroth's steel.

The slaughter continued men and women were falling left and right, he had no mercy. Sephiroth started making his way to the lab, his steps could be heard from the squishing noise from the blood stained carpets. As he was moving down the hallway Sephiroth stopped and looked up at the security camera, he was no longer hiding from Shinra. An alarm sound as a red flashing light went off; the President was sending his best at him. Sephiroth continued to walk; he arrived at Hojo's lab, to avenge what they had done to him, for creating him. He opened the door, and saw Jenova's tanks. With a flash, he had broken it open and took the body of his beloved mother. He threw the body underneath his arm and began walking towards the elevator. The elevator began to go down before he clicked the button. Sephiroth sensed something, he was about to be attacked. He walked over to the wall and he laid down his mother. He walked back to the center of the room with his massive sword drawn.

The elevator door opened and a team of SOLDIER firsts came out followed by their general, Weiss. Weiss flicked his arm for the SOLDIERs to attack. The SOLDIERs all jumped in the air to take down the man in black. With a flick of a wrist, it was raining men. XP. Weiss starred at the man before him, he was amazing, so powerful, he wanted his power.

Weiss drew his swords and was ready for a war. This battle would be a true clash of the Titans. Weiss charged at Sephiroth and the war was on.

----

Zack walked towards the stairs, still in shock of what had just happened. Sephiroth was ALIVE, he had saved him, but for what purpose? He Sephiroth was up to something, he never spared anyone unless they had a use for him for something, but what? Zack walked past Azul's body, it was a gruesome sight. His entire right side of his body had been blown off from the blast. That could have been him. He looked at his poor foe; his skin was falling off from the burns he had sustained. It was truly nasty, Zack couldn't look any longer or he would never be able to cook a steak again. Zack opened the door to the stairway he thought to himself about Sephiroth…FUCK!!! He's far ahead of him!!! He may have killed the others already!!! Zack was scared for his friends, he climbed up on the railing and jumped to the next set of stairs. He was flying through the center of the stairs. He had to hurry; maybe he could save some of them.

He arrived at the 60th floor, he burst though the door and sprinted to find his friends. Zack looked down in horror, blood and lots of it. Was he too late? He was tearing in his eyes and started to run looking for his friends. He go closer to Hojo's lab there was a great heat, it was on fire! He had to hurry, where were they!!!He ran down a hallway it was a dead end, nothing but the holding cells. Zack's emotions got the best of him he fell to his knees and started to cry. "Angeal!!! HELP ME!! I can't lose them!! Help me find them please!!! I beg you!!"

A voice came from the cell next to him. "Knock Knock"

"Who's there?" Zack replied wiping his tears.

"It's us you idiot!!! Get us the fuck out!!!" Cloud said holding back laughs.

-----

Weiss charged at Sephiroth his sword clashing against Sephiroth's. Sephiroth just smiled at his enemy, Weiss was pathetic he couldn't hurt him if he let him. Weiss realized that he was facing a great opponent; he was going to have to go all out to win this fight. If he lost… it was a direct line to the president. Weiss continued to attack with all his might, every attack was met with a even faster block. Weiss was thrown back in such force; he had barely caught his footing. He looked at Sephiroth, he was amazing, and he had to learn his skills and his source of his strength. Weiss had to really think of something fast, his enemy was just toying with him, and it was only a matter of time until he went on the offensive. Weiss threw his sword at his rival hoping it would distract him while he attacked. The sword was flying towards Sephiroth, he didn't move. He grabbed the sword in mid air and turned around to block the sneak attack from Weiss. This was getting ugly fast, Weiss just sprinted towards Sephiroth, he ripped his other sword from his hand and spun around just getting a piece of Sephiroth's hair. That was a mistake, Sephiroth stopped holding back, He charged at Weiss and hit his block with such force, he went through a wall and into a huge tank. The tank exploded on contact, creating flames instantly. The room was in flames, things were exploding left and right, Sephiroth still stood in the same spot, he looked like he enjoyed the heat.

Weiss gathered himself from being thrown like a rag doll, he was pissed. He started to glow blue, he was about to have a limit break. He charged at Sephiroth, he ran through the flames and jumped at his enemy. He hit his limit break; Sephiroth was not ready for Weiss's rage. He charged and swung at the man in black. Sephiroth blocked the shot with ease but it took him out of his stance, before he knew it, Weiss was attacking from behind. Sephiroth back peddled to avoid the constant attacks from Weiss; each was met with a fast block. The two jumped at each other blocking each other's shots. He swords hit with such power, it cause things to explode in the room.

Sephiroth had enough, his eyes started to glow, he was getting mad and impatient, now it was time for him to try. He jumped at the charging limit breaking Weiss. He dodged Weiss's swing and grabbed him by his hair. With one strong motion, threw Weiss across the room. Weiss hit the steel wall hard, he began to slide down to the ground, when Sephiroth threw Weiss's sword. The sword traveled through the air and right behind it was a charging Sephiroth. Weiss's sword stabbed Weiss in the shoulder holding him to the wall. Moments later Sephiroth came in a flash of and eye and stabbed the other. Weiss was defeated, with ease.

"Finish me!! I lost!! Kill me!!! You have all that power, and you play with it!! Fuckin use it!!! Kill me!!! I'd do great things if I had your power!!! The world would bow to me!! You can bring the world to its knees and you can't kill one man!!!" Weiss yelled as Sephiroth started walking away, leaving Weiss to hang and burn alive.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks "You would bring the world to its knees huh? You want my strength?" Sephiroth said as he was in thought. "Come with me, show me your loyalties." Sephiroth said as he ripped the sword out of Weiss.

Weiss dropped to the ground, he was immediately greeted by Sephiroth's hand reached out, handing him his sword. Weiss grabbed his second blade from Sephiroth's hand and put it in its sheath on his lower back. "How can I show you my loyalty?" Weiss asked

"Call the president, tell him that the target has been destroyed. And that you will be up shortly."Sephiroth said.

"Ok I will, hold on…. Sir the target has been destroyed, but we took heavy losses and the science department is destroyed sir." Weiss said to the president.

"Very good Weiss, you have become quite the asset. Fuck the science department, we will just blame the rebels and just build a new one. Get up here ASAP. We want to hear how that pig died." The president said as he hung up the phone.

"Let go" Sephiroth said as he motioned Weiss to stay in front of him. He was clearly not ready to trust him yet.

----

Weiss and Sephiroth arrived at the President's office. Weiss opened the door and rushed in. Sephiroth walked in slowly all eyes were on him. The President had no place to go, he was trapped. He started to yell " Weiss you son of a bitch!! I could have paid you sooo much money, you had a future. Redeem yourself now!!! Kill him!!!" There was a long pause, Weiss did not move. "Sephiroth I'm sorry!!! About everything!!! You want money!? You can have all of it!! Please just please don't kill me!" The president begged. Sephiroth just walked forward towards the fat man. He motioned to Weiss, to kill Scarlet who was half undressed. Weiss walked over to her, he drew his swords.

"You little slut. Sleeping with the president? Really? Haha it's funny, he will be the last man you ever see. Look at him!!" Weiss put Scarlet on her knees looking at the president. She was in tears, pleading for her life. Weiss put his swords crisscrossed around her neck. "Suck on this… bitch" with a squeeze like a pair of hedge trimmers, cut off her head.

Sephiroth walked over to the President who was trying to run away. Sephiroth quickly grabbed the fat man throwing him into his seat. "Give me an order SIR" Sephiroth said in a mocj=king demand.

"I order you to let me live!" The President screamed.

"HAHAHAHA, you fool" with a flash he stabbed the man in the back. His body was laying on the desk, and the sword held him down.

Shinra was gone. The empire needed a new emperor.

----


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zack tried to open the cell door but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck it's locked! Cloud! I can't just knock it down, you guys could be hurt. Hold on, I'll be right back." Zack turned and ran down the hall to find keys to the door. He looked down at a dead Shinra guard, he must have been guarding them! Zack went through his pockets, looking for the keys. "Keys, keys, keys, where are the fucking keys. A piece of gum, sweet! Key keys, where are they fucker!?" as Zack kicked the corpse. He looked down at the man, the keys were in his hand. "Ooo sorry about that bud, thanks for the gum though!" Zack sprinted down to the doors; he unlocked Cloud and Tifa first. Cloud walked out closely followed by Tifa. Cloud gave his best friend a quick hug, he was glad to see him alive, but his joy was short lived. He looked around and saw blood everywhere; the place was also very hot.

Zack ignored Cloud's questions as he went to open the other cell door. The door swung open and he was greeted by a flying hug and a kiss. Aerith had kissed him as if she wasn't ever going to see him again. She finally let go of Zack, as she pulled away she was horrified. Her dress was covered in blood, Zack's blood.

"ZACK!! Are you alright? What happened?" Aerith asked in fear.

"Look I'm fine, I'll explain all of this later. We need to finish this mission now. But first, I need to tell you something, Sephiroth is alive, I don't know how or what the fuck is going on. All you need to know is that he is here. Keep your guard up, let's get moving now!" Zack said as he turned and started running. The group followed him closely, trying not to lose him in the maze of the Shinra science department. Zack stood outside the burning lab, he knew this lab, and he had been in there before… it was his lab…Hojo. Zack felt and odd feeling of satisfaction in his stomach, he hoped the evil man had burned alive. But he knew he wasn't that lucky.

"Everyone stay close, this fire is outta control, and this is our only route up to the president's office. Aerith you come with me, Cloud and Nanaki protect Tifa. Let's go." Zack picked up Aerith and held her tightly. He tucked her in as tight as he could, and sprinted throught the fire. His SOLDIER speed made the flames spread like Moses did with the sea. Cloud followed running as fast as her could, dragging Tifa along by her hand. The fire Zack had spread was already starting to collapse, they had to hurry. Nanaki Jumped over Cloud and Tifa and turned as soon as he landed. Nanaki case an ice spell in the center of the room. A large cube of ice dropped and shattered into pieces. The small shards of ice helped hold the flames back. Cloud and Tifa joined Zack and Aerith in the elevator. Nanaki cast one more ice spell and turned and ran to join them. Zack clicked the up arrow in the elevator.

"Zack are you sure this elevator is going to work? We could die." Cloud said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well Spikey, if we're going to die in this elevator, at least we hit the up arrow, we know where we're going" Zack laughed making a joke about heaven and hell.

"This is defenitly not the time to joke Zack" the ever so quite Nanaki said.

"Fine. Sigh… you guys need to lighten up a bit. It wouldn't…KILL you!!" Zack said as he stuck his tongue out.

The elevator pinged as it reached its destination. "I told you we wouldn't die." Zack said as he crossed his arms pretending to be hurt and offended by their doubt. Zack looked around as the doors opened and everyone looked around. Zack's smile disappeared instantly, blood was everywhere, and everyone was dead. Shinra personnel's lifeless corpse laid everywhere. Zack, took a few steps out, "No, he couldn't have… shit…" Zack said as he sprinted up the stair to the president's office. Everyone reacted slowly to the sudden movements of Zack, they all realized he ran by them. They followed him as fast as they could. The group finally caught up to Zack, who was on his knees almost crying.

The group looked around the room, as they saw the carnage before them. The President laid dead on his desk with a huge sword in his back, to the left of his desk was a half naked Scarlet. She must have been giving the President her "important files". Her head lay several feet from her body, blood filling the space in between. Cloud and Aerith walked up to Zack and asked him almost at the same time "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"No!!!" Zack said in a very winey voice. "Sephiroth killed him, he took all the fun!!!" Zack said letting out a great big wine.

"I guess you were right about Sephiroth huh Zack?" Tifa said as she ran her fingers across the blade in the fat mans back. Tifa looked blank; she was remembering the pain he caused her. Tears started to flow from her eyes. Cloud knew what she was feeling; he walked over to her to console her.

"Don't worry Tifa; we will make him pay for what he has done. This time we will bury his dead body ourselves." Cloud said sticking a fist out into the air.

"Tifa we will get him, don't worry, for what he did to you, Cloud and your families. But we have other reasons to hunt him down and kill him. When we first came here, after the battle against the Shinra army… I think I died, or something." Zack said as Aerith intruepted.

"You did die, I felt it."

"Ok, so I died right, and well I woke up in this field with a tree. I saw my friend Angeal, he told me that I had a lot more that I had to do before I could rest. I needed to make sure Shinra fell, and he wanted me to save the world from a great evil." Zack said as he was deep in thought.

"Sephiroth." Cloud chimed in.

"My thoughts exactly buddy." Zack answered.

"So maybe he was that darkness you felt Aerith. Maybe you felt Sephiroth in the building." Nanaki said as he looked at the group listening intently.

"Mhm. That must be it then. Sephiroth must be endangering the world. It's worth looking into. Let's get outta here, and go rest in Kalm, Barret and Tseng are waiting for us." Zack said putting the last piece of the puzzle in place.

"We did it guys! We took down Shinra!!! Sorta…" Cloud said as he hugged Tifa.

They cheered a little too soon. A noise of a chopper flew over head. It was landing on the side helipad outside. Fuck, Zack knew exactly who it was. It was Rufus Shinra, and his lapdogs… the Turks. "Aerith, Tifa, go with Nanaki. Take the emergency elevator behind the President's desk. Get out of the building fast. No Aerith, no buts. Go. Call me once you are in the safe zone Tseng marked out. " Zack said in a stone vice quieting Aerith before she spoke up.

Nanaki led the girls to the elevator, he was responsible for getting them to safety, and take them to Kalm if they didn't show in an hour. Once the girls were gone, and outta sight, Zack motioned to Cloud to follow him. Zack walked out a door on the left hand side of the ex President's office. He had to get rid of Rufus or Shinra would just be rebuilt, it was time to end it, end it now. Zack stood at the edge of the Helipad, waiting with Cloud for the new President to come out of his helicopter. The door opened, two men in black suits came out first, clearly to protect the president. Zack knew them instantly, it was Reno and Rude. If the duo was here, that meant that Cissnei was nearby. Zack looked to see who was piloting the machine, fuck, it had to be her. She was his good friend; he would be forced to kill her if she laid her loyalties with Shinra. She put them aside once for him, maybe she would do it again.

The President stepped out of the helicopter to face the two men who stood there in defiance. The man stepped toward them, at the same time his body guards stepped forward as well. The President started to clap for them clearly to mock them. "Wow, it takes two men to bring down an empire! You two are truly skilled. In fact, I will forgive you for your transgressions and hire you both to be my personal body guards. So Reno and Rude, they are over qualified. I will pay the two of you 10 billion Gil a year each. That is amazing money. So what do you think of my offer? Please lay down your swords, and just join us hahaha" Rufus said.

Zack was ready to turned down the offer but Cloud spoke up before him. 'You think you can buy me off? Fuck you!!! You spoiled rich nancy boy! I will not let you live, Shinra is going to fall, and today is that day. I hope you have your bags packed Rufus; your plane to hell takes off…. NOW!!!!" Cloud said in rage as he charged at him. Zack quickly jumped into action to back up his friend. This was Cloud's fight, he was here mainly to make sure nothing happened to him. Cloud's charge was interrupted by the two Turks. Reno swung at him with his tazer night stick. He missed as if he was swinging at air. Rude quickly threw a fast punch he missed by inches. But Rude found himself in a very favorable position. Cloud had his back turned to him. Rude jumped up and grabbed Cloud, Zack had moved into to help his friend. Reno went to jab Cloud with his night stick. But Cloud had jumped and kicked Reno in the face knocking him to the ground and disarming him. Rude was still on his back, Zack walked over and grabbed Rude's jacket, lifting him off of Cloud with one hand.

The President looked stunned that the duo had such strength; they had beaten his best Turks as if they were children. Rufus turned to run. Cloud looked at Zack, Zack gave him a nod. Cloud started to run at the man, he grabbed his sword, and leaned it in his back arm. He was throwing it. The sword sailed through the air and hit the President. The president was pinned against the wall of his future company. Blood was running down the his legs staining his suit red. He had begun to spit up blood; he wasn't going to make it. He was nearly cut in two. Zack ruffled Cloud's hair, he was proud of his friend, he didn't hesitate, he took control and beaten his opponents. Zack saw movement in the corner of his eye, Cissnei had left the helicopter and was sprinting towards Rufus. She had ripped out Cloud's sword and threw it to the side. "Come on sir we gotta get you to a hospital!!!"

"Leave him Cissnei. Let him die for his treason against the planet. You are no longer part of Shinra. Shinra is dead. Just let him go, join us!" Zack said with fear in his voice. He wanted her to join, but if she didn't he would have to take her out.

"Look Zack he's dying he needs my help. I'm saving him wither u want me to or not. Look at you know Zack, you're a monster. You will kill anyone who gets in your way… for what.? To think I used to be in love with you." Cissnei said as she was strapping Rufus into the helicopter.

"Cissnei, you don't understand, it's for the planet…" Zack said as Cissnei hopped on board the chopper. The engine had started up and the propellers had started to go faster and faster. It had begun to take off.

"Cissnei don't please don't…" Zack whispered to himself. The helicopter was airborne and ready to take off. She had chosen her side, she had sealed her fate. Zack pulled out his sword and put it on his forehead once more. "Angeal, take good care of her…" Zack turned a motioned toward the plane. A bolt of lightning came from the sky hitting the chopper in the tail. It begun to spin around and round. She had lost all control, she was going down. The chopper spun straight into the Shinra building, the explosion had created great waves of heat. Zack and Cloud watched the entire thing, behind them was a sadden Reno and Rude. Cissnei was gone, and Shinra was defeated once and for all.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zack stood at the edge of the building starring into the ball of flames; he had just killed his friend. Someone he had cared for very deeply, she was like a sister to him. Zack took a step back, his face was blank, a part of him snapped. He fell to his butt and started to cry, it was so unexpected of the SOLDIER that even the Turks starred in shock. Everyone was quiet for a while, nobody wanted to say a thing about the tragedy that just occurred. Finally, Cloud got the guts to go over to his friend who was as red as a tomato. Zack looked up at his spikey haired friend, with tears flowing and snot dripping. "I could have let her live Cloud!! I didn't have to do it!! Rufus would have died anyway!!! Cloud!!" Zack cried as he fell into his friends arms. Zack's decision to kill his friend was a very difficult one, but one that had to be made, for the planets sake.

"It's going to be ok buddy, its ok. Look at me Zack." Cloud said as he grabbed his friends face to make him look at him. "You made the right choice. I was a hard decision, but in the end, no matter what the planet comes first. You couldn't let Rufus take over Shinra. All that he would have done was to continue to hurt the planet." Cloud looked at his friend who was still in pieces, what he said wasn't helping. There had to be something he could do to help him, he thought for a moment…that's it Angeal would know what to say. Cloud picked up his buster sword and put it to his forehead like Zack had done. "Honor can be quiet the burden at times Zack" Cloud said to Zack.

Zack looked up as he heard Cloud speak. He starred at his friend, he had to rub his eyes. Did he just see Angeal at Cloud's back? That's impossible, Angeal was dead, and had been for a long time. Zack thought about what he had just heard, "Honor is a heavy burden. I can… no I will carry the load. I will make you proud Angeal!!!" Zack said as he jumped up.

Cloud starred at his friend in shock and wonder. Was Zack on drugs? He wasn't talking to him, but Angeal… Cloud was worried he was making his friend think of his mentor, he had to think of something happy, something that would cheer him up… ah ha Aerith…"Come on Zack let's go. Aerith is waiting for you, it's time to go." Zack looked up at his friend and smiled.

Zack stood up and grabbed his phone. He tossed it to Cloud, "Hey buddy call Aerith, make sure that they are clear of the building. I'm not ready to talk to her yet; I don't want her to know that I was crying." Zack said as he was wiping his face clearing the tears.

"Ok bud" Cloud said as he grabbed the phone and dialed. "Aerith, this is Cloud, yeah he's alright, he's just got his hands full. We will meet you in Kalm; see you in a few hours. Bye Aerith."Cloud said as hung up the phone. He tossed the phone to Zack who was not at all ready for it, he almost dropped it bumbling around to catch it. The phone fell to the ground, just before it hit the ground Zack kicked it back up to his chest with his foot. Zack looked up and grinned, he felt like an idiot. Zack's smile was short lived, he looked to his right, and there stood Reno and Rude who were not sure whether or not to stay or run. Zack gripped his sword prepared to take action.

Cloud looked over as well and said "What do you wana do about them? You think they could possible rebuild Shinra or something?"

"Umm…I don't know. I doubt they would do anything really. Reno is a blunder moron, and Rude… he can't function without orders." Zack said in deep thought.

"Fuck you! You lil spikey hair dick! I am not a blundering moron! I am a Turk!!... wait… fuck, RUDE! We're out of a job… and we no longer have the prestigious title. Man this blow." Reno said frowning.

"Reno wake up, they could kill us. They have no reason to let us live. That's not the Zack Fair we met years ago. He wouldn't think twice about killing us." Rude said with a bit of fear. Fear was rare for the dark man.

Zack looked at Rude who just said he was a cold blooded killer. He laughed to himself, him a cold blooded killer? Nah, just finishing the mission at all costs. Zack walked closer to the two men, he gripped his sword handle pretending like he was about to draw it. Zack walked straight to their faces and starred. Zack grinned, this joke would be too cruel, so he had to pass it up. "you may go, but if I find that you two are up to ANYTHING that makes me on happy, I will be the last thing you see before you walk into the afterlife. You hear me? Go get out of my sight before I change my mind." Zack said with a grin, he sounded so serious, it was hard to keep a straight face.

"Whatever you wish man, Rude let's get the fuck out of here!" Reno said as he jumped over Rude running for their lives.

Cloud walked up behind Zack and started to laugh, "AHAHAHA you a cold blooded killer! That's rich! Did you see their faces!? Priceless moment"

-----

Zack and Cloud walked to the elevator of the empty Shinra building. The charges have been set and ready to blow. Zack and Cloud were getting closer to the elevator when Zack suddenly threw Cloud across the room. He sprinted toward the elevator stopped and grinned as he clicked the button. Cloud gathered himself and had a rather large frown on his face, "Why do you always get to Click the button!? This is bullshit man!" Cloud said almost in anger out of jealousy. Zack and Cloud walked into the elevator, as the doors closed Cloud wacked Zack in the back of the head.

----

Zack and Cloud walked out the front door, they stopped and starred at the dead Shinra building. It was time to finish this once and for all. Zack grabbed the detonator and looked at Cloud. "Here bud you can do it." Zack said as he offered the detonator.

"No Zack, you do it this was your battle, you finish it." Cloud said as he waved the remote off in rejection.

Zack took a deep breath and clicked the button. Seconds later a soft boom could be heard. The boom grew louder and louder. Finally the pressure from the tiny blasts going off made all the glass erupt. It was raining little sharp shards. "Zack U think we should back up" Cloud said as he started taking steps back. Zack did not move, he looked up to the sky enjoying the smoke and glass in the air. He looked like someone who has never seen or felt the rain. The building started to shake from the tiny explosions. Seconds later the final big boom, sent the building into a fall. The president's office was the first to go. It caved into the building, starting to explode violently. Flames started to spread throughout the building, and large pieces of the building started to fall. Dust and smoke created a smog that filled the streets. This explosion was getting out of control. The flames were getting larger and larger. The flames spread to the mako lines, created huge explosions all around the lines, flames of bluish green started around. Cloud had begun to scream at Zack. "ZACK IT'S TIME TO GO!!! THOSE FLAMES ARE GOING TO HIT THE MAKO REACTORS! We won' survive! Zack! Zack snap out of it!! Zack!!!" Cloud yelled with great fear in his voice.

Zack came to, "Holy fuck, Cloud let's go!!! Run!!!" Zack yelled as he looked up at the reactors starting to catch fire. The two sprinted close together, if one got too far ahead, they would be lost in the smog filling the streets. Zack grabbed the Cloud by the shirt and jumped down on the train tracks. "Cloud hurry get down to the Slums!!! If we don't get down there we're fucked, two over cooked SOLDIER steaks! Fuckin run!" Zack yelled as he sprinted past Cloud. Zack and Cloud continued to run their hearts out hoping to survive the explosion.

-----

The reactors were at full blaze, it was only a matter of time until they erupted in to a massive explosion. Reactor 2 was heating faster than the others, in a matter of minutes from detonation; the reactor was ready to explode. Alarms could be heard all around the city, the reactors where hitting meltdown. Reactor 2 could no longer hold in the explosion, it erupted into a mass of blue/green smoke. The explosion created a chain reaction, each reactor hit melt down and blew simultaneously. The Shinra building was reduced to ash, ever building in Midgar had been wiped out. No person could have survived that blast, not even Sephiroth himself.

----

Aerith, Red, Tifa and Tseng were having coffee waiting for Zack and Cloud to arrive, along with Barret and his team. The cups had begun to shake and the cheese photos on the walls of the inn had started crashing on by one to the ground. Everyone raced to the window to see what it was. Above Midgar was a huge blue mushroom cloud sending shockwaves so powerful, it knocked them back. Aerith started to tear, the explosion was not meant to be that huge, nothing could have survived on the top plate. Many lives were lost, all Aerith could do is pray that Zack was ok; If he was she was going to kill him herself for making her worry all the time. Everyone starred at the explosion wondering if their friends had made it out ok.

'Tseng you thing everyone made it out ok?" Tifa asked with great worry in her voice.

"Tifa I'm not going to lie, there is a good chance that everyone in Midgar is dead. Even the people in the slums. Let's hope our friends are ok." Tseng said in a rare tone of nervousness.

"I can't feel Zack, or anything in Midgar. Just a cloud of energy." Aerith said breaking down into tears. Nanaki and Tifa went to her side to comfort her as Tseng looked out the window.

----

Cloud and Zack woke up in the tunnel of the train tracks, everything was in ruins. Zack stood up and grabbed his buster sword, it felt lighter than normal. "Huh that's weird" Zack walked over to help Cloud to his feet, he reached his arm down to help him. As he pulled up he looked at his arm, it was slightly bigger, what the fuck was going on…


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guy, just wanted to say sorry for my slow update on the last chapter. I've been sooo busy, and it didn't help that it didn't save right twice and had to re-due the whole thing. Sorry again I think I can make it up to you by updating today! OVER 3000 READERS!!!

______

Chapter 19

Zack helped Cloud to his feet, something was different, he felt stronger. This was weird; maybe he had just been knocked out or something and felt rested. He looked at his friend with eyes of deep study and meditation. "Hey Cloud do you feel… different?" Zack asked with a odd tone.

"Umm, not really, I feel lighter on my feet, but nothing really…dif…fer…ent…" Cloud said as he looked down at his arms. "Fuck my arms are bigger!! Look at them!!! They're no longer twigs! I can't wait to show Tif… Nanaki! Zack how could this have happened?" Cloud said with excitement and curiousity.

"Well for starters, I don't think Nanaki has any interest in your newly found muscles buddy. You really could have fooled me… Face it bro you got the hots for Tifa! Just don't pull the weight room routine! HHAHAHA! As for the other thing, I have no fuckin clue what's going on, let's get to Kalm and ask Tseng he will probably have a better clue what's going on. Let's get the hell out of here, and you can go show 'Nanaki' your muscles. HAHA!" Zack said unable to hold back laughs.

"Shut up Zack!" Cloud said with his cheeks blushing red.

Zack just smiled and walked down the tunnel, Cloud closely followed. They continued to walk for 20 minutes. They walked until they could no longer walk, the tunnel had collapsed ahead, they were trapped in the tunnel.

"Shit! Shit Shit!!! We're trapped! Zack I don't like this at all!!" Cloud said in a panic.

"Relax pal, it's gunna be ok man, just chill" Zack said in a calm and cool voice.

Zack took a look aroud. There had to be a way out. Zack saw a vent, he walked over to it to see how large it was, they could fit! "Spikey over here! This could be our way out! Come on!" Zack said as he yanked the cover off of the vent.

"What!? We're climbing up that! You got to be shitting me! What if it gets smaller as we go and we get trapped! Zack I don't like tight spaces!" Cloud yelled on fallen ears. Zack ignored him and started to climb. Cloud got himself together and followed his friend into the vent. "So you know I'm going to kill you once we get out of here Zack! I fuckin hate you right now!" Cloud yelled up to his friend.

"Chill Chocobo. It's going to be fine fine. HAHAHA yes! Echo echo! Clouds and homo Clouds a homo!" Zack grinned as he teased his stressed friend.

"You're an ass ass." Cloud said as it echoed up the shaft.

Zack continued to climb the shaft ignoring his friend's panic attacks that occurred ever 6 seconds. He saw light coming from above, they had reached the top plate. Zack jumped as hard as he could to burst through the cover. He flew through to the surface, through a fog of bluish green smoke and far above the ground. He had never jumped that high, it was far higher than he ever did even with his SOLDIER enhancements. Something was happening, he was stronger, faster all around enhanced. Zack had reached his climax of his jump, he had jumped almost as high as the old Shinra building. He started to head to the ground, when it hit Zack, he was really high up… things that high tend to crash violently. He began to worry as he got closer and closer to the ground and gaining speed by the second. He was ready for impact, he hit. He landed on one knee and the other to the front. He had created a small crater. Cloud who was just climbing out of the vent starred in amazement. "Zack what the hell is happening to us?" Cloud asked.

"I really don't know Cloud, we're stronger in every way, we need to get out of Midgar fast, this mako smoke could only make things worse. Too much mako could turn us to monsters. Let's hurry." Zack started to sprint toward the cities exit. Cloud followed him as fast as he could.

----

Zack and Cloud had finally gotten out of Midgar, the smoke had slowed their escape. It had been impossible to see anything as they ran. They started to walk north towards Kalm, all they had to do now was look out for wolves for the Midgar plain and they would be fine. The sun had faded faster than they would have liked. Cloud had begun to show signs of exhaustion; Zack knew it wouldn't be long before they both collapsed. They fought so hard in the Shinra building, Zack knew he had fought harder than Cloud, but he understood the kid was still learning the basics. Before long he was going to be better than him, it took him years to be as good as Cloud is now. He had to have the power of Angeal by now. Zack grinned at the thought, he had truly surpassed his mentor, he would give anything to spar with him just once. He missed Angeal a lot; he would have loved to fight alongside with him destroying Shinra. But yet again it was probably for the best, Angeal would have had to choose between his honor and his best friend… Sephiroth. Fuck… he still had to deal with Sephiroth, that was a battle he could not win no matter how hard he tried, he was perfect. He had no weaknesses, of all the people to turn against the planet it had to be him, fuckin A.

They continued to walk; Zack was deep in thought but still managed to help Cloud move along. Kalm was now insight, Zack felt something, something was happening, he could feel it in his bones. Zack dropped Cloud to the ground and turned around, there was nothing there. He looked over to what was left of Midgar, the remains of the city had started to glow, Zack knew what was happening, a mako eruption! He grabbed Cloud and started to run, this wasn't going to end well. He took cover behind a rock formation. The city glowed brighter and brighter, a large sphere of energy had formed above the city, it was pure mako! The energy ball grew larger and larger. The sphere was now as large as Midgar itself, the ball began to descend to the ground. The earth shook violently as the ball of energy tore through the surface. With a light pop, and beam of light, the ball disappeared, but so did Midgar. It had begun to rain pieces of concentrated mako. After only second the mako stopped, Zack stood on top of the rock to see what had happened. He gazed in amazement, the planet had taken it's mako back, anlong with Midgar. Zack eyes began to water, all those people in the slums were dead, all of them. Tseng had only evacuated the top plate. Thousands were dead, Zack just starred in shock.

Cloud walled up behind him" Come on bud, there was nothing we could have done, it's not our faults. Let's go, everyone's waiting for us."

Zack wiped his face and nodded, they had to get back to the others and tell them everything.

----

Zack and Cloud had arrived in Kalm at 11 o'clock that night. They entered the town, to there surprise the town people were all outside watching the mako eruption in Midgar, all that was left was the remains of the buildings. Zack and Cloud ignored all the towns people who were asking them questions left and right. They walked straight into the inn. They walked up the stairs and entered a room. As Zack opened the door he was met with a hug. It was Aerith she had been waiting by the door for his return. She began to kiss him all over his face, Zack grew redder and redder. He finally pushed her back and said "It's nice to see you too Aerith."

Tseng sat at the table looking in shock. Zack walked over and sat next to him at the table. Tifa helped Cloud over to the bed, he passed out almost as soon as he hit the pillow. Tseng looked at Zack, he took a sip of his coffee, "Zack did you come alone? Barret should have been back hours ago, he should have beaten us here. Something had to have gone wrong, let's pray they are alive." Tseng said with fear.

"Wait you mean he's not back yet? Shit, I hope he wasn't in Midgar as it blew. He's a stubborn asshole, he would die without a fight, he has to be somewhere on the plain. Maybe they took heavy casualties, everyone could be wounded. At dawn we go out and look for them. They will turn up I'm sure." Zack said completely fooling himself, he couldn't handle another life on his conscious.

The group continued to chat about everything that happened, Cloud still was dead asleep. He was in such a deep sleep nothing could wake him, he was beat. Zack finished his coffee and leaned back in his chair, he was finally getting a chance to sit back and relax. His relaxation was short lived, there were screams in the town, people crying out in pain. Zack stood up knocking the chair over. "Nanaki you stay here and guard everyone, I'll go check it out and see what's going on" Zack yelled as he headed out the door.

----

Zack sprinted out the front doors, the doors slammed as they flew open. Zack ran out followed by Tseng. Zack looked to see what was happening; the tower in the center of town was on fire. Zack starred in awe, it was happening again. Images from Nibleheim flashed in his mind. This town was almost exactly the same. He had to stop it, it wasn't going to happen again. "Tseng you put out the fires, ill fine out what caused this." Zack said as he instructed Tseng as he ran off into the blazing town. He ran through hoards of people running through them as fast as he could. He reached the end of town, Zack stopped in mid-sprint. Two light haired men stood hacking down people left and right. Zack had begun to shake, he began to cry. He gripped his buster sword, and put it to his forehead, he was weeping behind the massive sword, "Angeal please! Give me the strength to kill my enemies, the planet needs me to, I need to. Please!" Zack cried. He gripped the sword tighter, his arms grew, and his veins were pulsing. He had tapped into some power he didn't know he had. He pulled his sword down; his eyes were glowing blue with a tint of red. He sprinted towards the men who turned at their attacker.

----

Sephiroth watched the charging Zack; he felt a very human feeling. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zack sprinted towards the two men, Sephiroth nodded to Weiss to fight the battle. Zack swung his sword straight into the ground creating a large beam heading straight towards Weiss. Weiss jumped into the air to dodge the blow. "Hahaha aren't you going to try something new!? Your so predictable!" Weiss yelled as he sailed though the air.

Zack just grinned, "Or maybe you did exactly what I wanted you to." Zack said as he vanished. He popped up behind Weiss who was still in mid-air. Zack grabbed Weiss by his hair and tossed him with all his might to the ground. Weiss flew at an incredible speed to the ground. He hit with great force, shaking the entire town. Zack dove after him, on his way down he cast a lighting spell near Weiss, he missed horribly. The explosion of the lightning spell created dust from the rocky floor.

Weiss quickly got to his feet and was prepared for Zack's attack from above. He waited, still no attack. He looked around to see if he could see Zack, he was nowhere to be found. He turned around to see Zack smiling and waiting to strike. Zack kicked Weiss square in the face. The attack came so fast that Weiss was unprepared to defend it. Weiss started to sail through the air from the strike, he had to recover from that blow before Zack attacked again. Before he finished his thought Zack grabbed his foot and tossed him into a brick wall. Weiss was spinning he couldn't see straight. Zack was just toying with him, he could have killed him at any moment, he didn't even use his sword yet. Weiss was in serious trouble.

Weiss walked towards Zack who was leaning against his sword, it was holding him up like a kickstand. "Hey! You know how to use that sword?! Or are you just going to play your stupid fucking games!? Be a man and fight! Don't be a little bitch like your friend." Weiss said mocking him.

"Don't talk about Genesis that way!" Zack yelled filling with anger.

"Oh I'm not talking about Genesis. Although he was a little bitch as well. I was talking about your friend with a gun arm. O my how he begged for me to spare his life. He said he had a daughter in this town; I will just have to help her be reunited with her father huh? His team was funny; it was almost a game to me to hack them down one by one. It was truly entertaining! HAHAHA!" Weiss said as he chuckled with joy.

Zack was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He was crying tears were flowing down his face. His eyes began to glow green, his pupls faded to red. Something snapped, Zack was no longer Zack. He was blank, he grabbed his sword and charged at the grinning Weiss. Suddenly a stern voice could be heard, "Weiss!" Sephiroth yelled knowing that Zack was coming with real power. Zack charged at Weiss, he moved faster than Weiss could keep up with, Weiss prepared for an attack, Zack swung his sword hitting both of Weiss's swords. Zack kicked Weiss in the chest sending him flying. Weiss was being beaten; Zack had this fight in the bag. Zack walked over to finish Weiss to avenge those he had killed. Zack drew his sword ready to take Weiss's life, before he swung the blade a long cold steel blade stopped him in his path.

"Hello Zack. How nice to see you" the tall man said.

Zack turned and looked at Sephiroth, and let out a bone chilling scream as he hit his sword away from him. He charged Sephiroth, he wanted him dead now! It was time to end all of this! Sephiroth looked at the brokenhearted man with curious eyes. He had gotten stronger, much much stronger. His power could maybe even rival his own. Sephiroth knew Zack was going to be a threat. He rushed Zack sending out a flurry of swipes from his sword. The moved so fast the natural eye could not see it. Zack had blocked all but one of the attacks, that one creating a great gash on Zack's leg. The wound did not seem to faze Zack, he charged the man in black with eyes out for blood. He threw his sword at Sephiroth, he easily dodged it. Sephiroth looked at where the blade was heading. Sephiroth eyes widened, Zack had missed on purpose, he was aiming for Weiss who still laid hunched over knocked out. Zack buster sword impaled Weiss in the chest, he screamed in agony, as he tried to pull the blade out.

Sephiroth moved his focus on the unarmed Zack, he trusted his blade toward Zack, who dodged it quickly. As he dodged it, he grabbed the sword spinning Sephiroth in a circle. This was a mistake, Sephiroth just drove his sword forward stabbing Zack in the chest. Sephiroth starred in awe as Zack did not even wince in pain, he was still blank. He pulled the blade deeper and deeper into his chest. He did this until the blade hilt was at his chest and stood face to face with Sephiroth. The man looked into Zack's eyes, he saw nothing. He took full note of what he was looking at, something was going on, Zack Fair had grown great power in such a short time.

Sephiroth ripped his sword out of Zack's chest, blood covered his blade. Sephiroth turned back to look at Zack, he was gone. He turned and looked behind him there stood Zack with his sword dripping in Weiss's blood. Zack's eyes had regained their normal cooler, just this time they were glowing a bright green. Zack's body had gone through some sort of transformation, he was no longer blank, he had his emotions back on his face. But his power was still there, he could feel it. Zack looked at him with eyes filling back up with tears. "Sephiroth! What happened to you!? You used to be a good man! Now all you want is destruction! I hate you! You are a true disgrace! Angeal would be so ashamed!" Zack yelled out.

Sephiroth just starred and didn't say a word; he just moved the hair from his eyes. He turned his back to Zack, Zack charged at the man who was more than ready for it. He turned and stopped Zack's blow and sent him flying into a building. Zack had gone through the wall of the inn and crashed into the front desk. Zack quickly gathered himself and ran outside to face his opponent. He and Weiss were gone. Zack looked at the town, the fires had faded all that was left were burnt buildings. Things were ok, but Sephiroth was for real, the planet was in trouble.

Zack felt warmth moving down his chest, he looked down and saw a open wound and blood had been pouring out, shit this wasn't good, he had to get it patched up soon before he lost too much blood. Zack took a few more steps toward the stairs, his vision became blurry he began to fall to the floor but was caught just before he hit.

----

Zack woke up the next morning, he was in pain, his wound did not seal properly like it should have. He looked down at it and saw that it had been burnt shut. He sat up in the bed with everyone sitting in the room around him, waiting for him to wake up from his nap. Zack stood and walked over to the table where the guys were all sitting. He sat down next ot Aerith and kissed her cheek and held her hand.

"Zack let's cut to the chase. Barret still hasn't returned we will be moving out shortly to find him" Tseng said with a stern voice.

"Don't bother, he's dead, they are all dead. Weiss killed them." Zack said with no remorse in his voice. His voice only sounded broken.

"What!?" the entire group said at once.

"You heard me, Weiss killed Barret, Biggs, Jessie, Wedge; they are all gone. Let's pray that god will take good care of our friends." Zack said holding back tears as he looked out the window with his back turned to the group. Sobs could be heard throughout the room. Tifa and Aerith were in pieces. Cloud was doing his best to be there for the two of them. Zack just stared into the window, his heart was heavy, and his soul was in pieces. So much life was lost, all because of him. He didn't prepare enough for this mission, he could have saved the people in the slums, he could have done something. Genesis was lost because of him. He was in such a hurry to get back to Aerith that he took the most predictable route. He would not have had to kill one of his best friends from SOLDIER, the people of the Cosmo Canyon would still be alive, Hojo wouldn't have been looking for him there. All this destruction, all this death, would things have been different if he just stayed in that fucking tube? Cissnei… she would be alive too… Zack broke down into tears, he could no longer hold it in. He fell to his knees; he just wanted everything to stop hurting.

Aerith walked up behind him, she was still in tears. She put her arms around him and they cried together. After the tears stopped flowing, Zack laid in bed with Aerith and drifted into a deep sleep.

----

Zack was laying in a field of soft grass, the wind was gusting a soft and refreshing breeze. Zack felt at piece for the first time in a long time. It's been five years since he was truly happy. He closed his eyes and took a fresh breeze to his face, it flowed through his hair. Zack smiled, this was bliss. Zack turned his head to the left, and looked in shock lying right next to him was Angeal. Angeal just smiled as he looked up to the bright blue sky. "Hello Zack, how have you been?" Angeal asked with concern.

"Not good Angeal. Things are falling apart; I don't know where to turn. Everyone is looking up to me for all the answers, for me to know what to do. That alone is driving me nuts." Zack said.

"Zack I know that's not what's bothering you, you're much stronger than that, you can handle pressure." Angeal said know Zack was holding things back.

Zack looked at his mentor, how did he know? "You're right, that's not what's bothering me. What's bothering me is that, my friends, my allies are falling quickly. And it's my fault. I tried so hard to take down Shinra, but it' came at to hefty of a price. Thousands have died Angeal, and for what, one company's destruction." Zack said with sorrow in his voice.

"Zack honor is quite the burden at times, you know this. Shinra needed to be destroyied, at all costs. If you didn't move a quickly as you did, Rufus would have taken over, and it would have made the fall of Shinra so much harder, and the death toll would only rise. I know your distraught about killing your friends, but trust me it is ok." Angeal said as he looked intensely at Zack.

"What do you mean ok?" Zack yelled almost angered at what his mentor said.

Zack was ready to say more before he was interrupted by another voice.

"My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess" The voice spoke up. Zack knew who it was immediately, it was Genesis. "Zack at times, your destiny may take you in a direction you do not wish. But it is your destiny, it has already been chosen for you, by the goddess. Do not lose faith in what you are doing Zack, the planet needs you. Stay the course, and finish your mission, and you will earn your place among us." The man in the red leather said.

"He's right Zack; you must stay the course, and continue on with your journey. I know you miss your friends and feel guilty for their deaths, but ask yourself, who they complain about dying to save the planet. You know they were just as determined to save the planet as you are Zack." Angeal said shedding some light on a new prospective Zack didn't think of.

"But what about Cissnei, and Kunsel? They died by my hand, and what about the people of the Slums?" Zack asked looking for answers.

Angeal looked at his protégée; he knew this was what was truly destroying him on the inside. Put his hand on his shoulder, "Zack, as it pains you to have done it, it was very necessary. If you didn't as fast as you did Shinra would have continued to kill the planet, creating a mess of things. I know it hurts Zack, I can't imagine the pain that caused you, for that I apologize. I wish it was my burden to bare." Angeal said truly wishing things were different for his friend.

Zack looked down at his hands, "There is blood on these hands I cannot ever wash off. Your blood is also here Angeal, why did this have to be my burden?"

"Because Zack, you were chosen to save the world, everything happens for a reason. Things that happened had to have happened; the planet would have been destroyed if you didn't do what you had to. Do not ever second guess yourself Zack, we live through you, we will not be lost, we are fighting by your side." Genesis said as he put his hand on Zack's other shoulder.

"Zack look at me, stay strong, everyone needs their leader. Finish the mission. It's you destiny." Angeal said with a smile.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you don't have to kill Sephiroth, he is sooo fucking strong." Zack said realizing what he had to do.

"You have the strength Zack, you are stronger than him. And you have a weapon that he doesn't. You have heart. You will not except defeat, you are a true SOLDIER." Genesis said with a huge smile on his face.

"That's a good point, to do kick ass! But one more question, what the hell happened in Kalm? I felt so powerful, how did that happen?" Zack asked looking incredibly puzzled.

"That Zack is an excellent question. I don't know where to start, I guess I will with the explosion. When the reactors exploded it leaked out mako into the flames. This created very dense mako smog. You're actually lucky. If you were not a member of SOLDIER and having a great immunity to mako saved your life. As for Cloud, he accentually had his SOLDIER injections form Hojo, saving his life. A normal person would have been transformed into a monster." Angeal said as he looked into Zack's eyes. "But in your case, you had gotten an incredibly concentrated amount of mako, from reactor 0. This mako is the best around, incredibly strong, you yet again lucky, it should have killed you. When you were fighting Weiss, the mako finally fused with your blood, making you far more powerful than you could ever imagine. But Zack this mako is so strong, you could lose your mind, possibly like Sephiroth. But let us handle that. " Angeal said.

"So I'm like super strong now huh…wicked! Wait… did you just say I could end up like a bad guy!? Shit! Fuck my life. Is anything simple these days?... NO!" Zack said as he argued with himself.

Angeal and Genesis just chuckled. "Zack just remember, stay the course and no matter what save the planet." Angeal added.

"Time to go Zack" Genesis grinned as he shoved the unsuspecting Zack. Zack fell to the ground vanishing in thin air.

----

Zack fell out of his bed and hit his head on the night table next to him. The thud turned everyone's attention to him. He sat up and smiled, "Ouch! That hurt a lot, sorry to startle you guys." Zack said. He stood up, he felt lighter, and happier. Did he really go and visit Angeal? Was it real? Zack looked on his shoulders; he saw two hand prints on them. They were visible because of all the ash from the burning town. It was real! Angeal really was there for him. He was watching him, guiding him. Zack smile got bigger and bigger. Angeal was right, things were going to be ok, and his friends were there for him in spirit.

Zack walked over to his friends who were all ready and packed. "Are you ready to go Zack?" Cloud asked?

"Yeah let's get going." Zack said as he hugged Aerith. He looked down into her eyes. "Aerith, look at me. I want you to know something before we head out. I just wanted to let you know something. I love you. I am truly sorry for making you worry these last few days. I'll always be here for you." Zack said as he kissed her and held her close. Everyone stared in awe, Zack was happy, he wasn't sulking for the first time in days. But what shocked him the most was Zack telling Aerith he loved her, Zack never wore his feeling on his sleeve, well not his personal ones.

Aerith's face was blood red, she was so happy, she had her Zack back. She missed him dearly.

Zack let go of Aerith, and turned to address the group. "Everyone, I'm sorry, I let my mind get in the way of my focus. But look everyone I need to talk so just stay quiet until I finish. Barret and his group were killed by Weiss. He took them from us, use that as motivation, but don't let it become revenge. Revenge will drive you wild and make you forget about our mission. Barret knew the mission and he died to accomplish it, he died and honorable death. Don't forget that. What I want you guys to do is to focus on what you are fighting for, keep that in your mind when times get tough." Everyone nodded and looked at Zack in a deep gaze, they were thinking what they were fighting for. "Our enemy is strong, and he has an ally who is just as strong, we cannot take them lightly. Although I doubt that they are hunting us down, but they will leave a trail of destruction. I remember back at the Nibleheim incident, he told me that he and his mother wanted to rid the planet of human. So he will be out looking to destroy everything in his path. With Weiss, things will only get worse. Look guys this isn't going to be easy, and I won't blame any of you if you want to stay behind. Does anyone want to stay behind?" Zack asked.

"Are you kidding me Zack, we're buster brothers for life, I'll always be fighting by your side." Cloud chimed in.

"I am here with you till the end Zack, you promised me Hojo's head, the least I can do is fight by your side." Nanaki said.

"Zack you know that I will help out with whatever I can do. I can get access to weapons, vehicles, you name it, and you got it. I can also help on Intel; I can call and inform you of the latest Sephiroth sighting. "Tseng said.

"Zack, you have my fists at your command, I will do whatever it takes to help out." Tifa said as she punched the air.

"Well I don't have anything useful I can use in battle. All I'm good at is using materia, my mom taught me so I could defend myself from Shinra. I don't know if that will be of any use, but I will help the best I can!" Aerith said.

"Wow guys that really mean a lot. I'm glad all of you want to help. Cloud I'm glad to have a brother fighting by my side. Tseng, Nanaki, Tifa, you all will be a great asset on the battle field. AHAHA Aerith you know what?" Zack asked.

"What?" She replied as she turned her head and smiled.

"Being able to use materia is a in expendable skill to have, you're going to be a big help!" Zack said with a sense of pride in his voice.

The group gathered their things and headed out of the inn. Cloud walked close to Zack, followed by Aerith and Tifa. Nanaki and Tseng followed in the back. They just left Kalm and started toward the Chocobo farm. They had only walked a few miles when Tseng received a phone call.

"Hello, Yes, ok I will be there shortly." Tseng answered quickly. "I need to head back to Kalm, I will meet up with you at Fort Condor. Sephiroth was reported there, be careful. Once I return I will bring supplies and materia, until then stay safe." Tseng addressed the group, the turned and ran towards Kalm before anyone could say a word.

"Ok then… I guess we will be meeting him up at Fort Condor, let's get moving, we should reach the Chocobo farm by night fall, hopefully they will provide us with a room, if not we have our tents.' Zack said as he picked up the pace leading the group.

-----

Boy that was a long chapter!! I hope everyone is liking the story so far! Please review! It makes my day!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all! Where are my reviews huh? Haha I'm just kidding, but seriously where are they? They make me happy and motivate me to update faster!

------------------

Chapter 21

The door opened with a bang, as Sephiroth dragged Weiss into the shadowy building. Weiss was losing a lot of blood; it was a miracle that he survived this long. The man walked up a set of stairs the curved to the next floor. Weiss's boots created a loud echo as they thudded on each step. Sephiroth continued to walk as he dragged the near dead man; he entered a room with a bed and a stone wall. Weiss's body made a thump as it was thrown onto the bed. Sephiroth walked to the stone wall and pushed in a stone, the large stone door began to slide open. The tall silver haired man turned to grab his wounded ally. He grimaced at the sight of Weiss. "Your pathetic, scum" as he said as he threw the man over his shoulder and turned to the door way. The huge stone door slide shut as he walked down the stairs. The stairs coiled down to a cave like basement, the stairs went on for an eternity.

Sephiroth opened a door that led to a lab, he looked around to see if anyone was there, and the place had been abandoned. He walked over to a table and laid Weiss down. He walked over to look at the supplies, he was looking for mako. He looked down at the base of two broken tubes, there was a rotting corpse laying there, making the room reek. He looked down and smiled, he knew the wound, it was Zack he knew it was him. He looked back at the tubes, "So…this is where you have been, interesting." He said. He heard a creak in the door, someone was here, he turned quickly with his sword drawn. He looked at the man standing in the doorway, the man stood hunched over, his large glasses sliding down his noise, and the greasy ponytail… It was Hojo. The man looked at Sephiroth with studying eyes, he was very interested with the turn of events.

"What are you doing here Hojo?" Sephiroth asked with anger in his voice.

"Shinra has been wiped out; I need to get all my supplies to continue my research. My how far you have come, look at you."Hojo said as he picked up Sephiroth's arm looking at him.

With on motion Sephiroth flung the man across the room, crashing into a book shelve. "Get of me you, don't you ever touch me!" Sephiroth put his sword to Hojo's neck. "Oh how I have waited for this day, at last I will have my revenge for your sins." Sephiroth said as he made a small cut on Hojo's neck.

"Sins? What sins? You were the greatest success of all of Shinra's experiments." Hojo said grinning at the thought of the experiment. "May I ask, what are you doing here?" Hojo looked over to the table.

"That's none of your business. It's time for you to die!" Sephiroth said with great rage in his voice.

The blade moved closer and closer to the man's neck, Hojo began to sweat, fear filled his face, he was not ready to die yet. "WAIT! WAIT!! I can help! Whatever you need I can give you! Please!!" Hojo begged with a great fake cry.

Sephiroth looked down at the man, his eyes were filled with curiosity, and he could be a useful asset. If things didn't go as he wanted, he could just kill the man at any second. "What use could you possibly be to me?" Sephiroth said with caution.

Hojo pointed over to the table, "He could be a start." Hojo said with a slight crack in his voice.

"What can you do for him?" Sephiroth asked.

"I can save his life, and anything else you may want me to do to him. How did he get these injuries?" Hojo asked.

"He was defeated by Zack Fair. Such weaklings." Sephiroth said with disgust.

"Ahh Zack Fair, what a curious specimen, he used to be stored in this very basement. My how that failure turned to be a rather curious piece of my work… so fair defeated Weiss, of Deepground." Hojo said.

"Deepground?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes Deepground, it was formed after your disappearance. It was president Shinra's personal team of super advanced SOLDIER's. Although the experiment was never finished, Genesis Rhapsodos was never located to continue their advancement. They were still very powerful, but by no means as powerful as you. But Zack Fair had beaten him huh?" Hojo asked not expecting a answer.

"Beaten, that is an understatement. He did even come close to landing an attack let alone win the fight. Zack made him look like a fool." Sephiroth said with a bit of curiosity to what the mad scientist was going to say.

"Very very interesting. Sephiroth… you should be careful, if Fair was that powerful, he could only progress; he may become your equal if you are not careful. Eliminate him as soon as you can. Deepground had a lot of power Sephiroth, Fair has gotten far stronger than expected. Don't take him lightly." Hojo said rather shocked to hear about Zack's strength.

Hojo made his way over to Weiss's barely alive body. He studied it thoroughly, he grabbed his arm to feel his muscle, and build. He bent over to look into the wound, he was cut straight through, several organs and bones had been broken, he was truly in a critical state."We must hurry if you want your friend to live." Hojo said as he ran around the table and put the restraints on Weiss.

"He is not my friend; he is nothing more than a tool I intend to kill once he serves his purpose. If he dies, he dies." Sephiroth said with a cold and heartless voice.

"Ah I see, interesting. Now I have a very important question." Hojo said to Sephiroth who nodded. "We should make him stronger; he lost to Fair, what would be the point in reviving him just to lose. I could give him a second mako treatment; it will make him stronger…" Hojo said. He looked up to see Sephiroth's anger face. "Oh he won't be nearly as powerful as you. You are truly gifted. If you would only focus on the battle and not toy with your opponents, you could never lose. You power is truly limitless!! Hahaha that is the power of Jenova!" Hojo laughed in amazement of Sephiroth's power.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall hold back his rage over the use of his mother's name. Hojo walked over to a book shelf and pulled a book. It was a lever that opened a hidden door behind the shelf. Sephiroth's eyes widened at the site of the hidden lab. Hojo disappeared into the lab, and returned seconds later, carrying two large syringes filled with mako. He walked over to Weiss who was barely breathing. Sephiroth just stood and watched closely, as Hojo inserted the syringe into Weiss's lifeless arm. Hojo pushed the top of the syringe and the mako began to go into Weiss's blood stream. Within seconds Weiss began to shake violently in the table, the restraints barely held him down to the table. Sephiroth looked in awe as Weiss's wound began to close instantly, the mako was truly powerful. Hojo grabbed a pen and a tablet taking notes on the effects the mako had on Weiss. He turned to Sephiroth, and asked, "may I have just one droplet of your blood?"

"Why do you need my blood?" Sephiroth asked still looking disgusted to be in Hojo's presence.

"With just one drop of your blood in the next injection of mako, you will have total control of him. Summon him with your mind forsay." Hojo said without looking up at the large man. Sephiroth took off his glove and came over to the man. He put his hand out to have his blood taken. Hojo, pulled out a pin and poke Sephiroth, he did not flinch. Hojo took the blood drop and mixed it into the mako. Sephiroth put his glove back on and walked back to his wall. He watched as Hojo inserted the last syringe into Weiss's veins. Weiss had jerked out of the restraints from the mako; he stood up and grabbed Hojo by the neck. Hojo began to gag as he was being choked, Weiss's eyes began to glow greener than ever. He was about to snap Hojo's neck when Sephiroth decided to try out Hojo's theory.

"Put him down, and step back" Sephiroth said in his mind. Weiss instantly dropped Hojo and took 3 steps back. Sephiroth grinned; he had been given a pawn to do whatever he pleased. Sephiroth walked over to Weiss, and looked over his new toy. Hojo had gathered himself and walked over to the two light haired men.

"So I assume my theory was correct. How do you feel? Lively?" Hojo asked Weiss as he was taking notes.

"I feel fine, better then fine." Weiss said as he stretched his arms out. "Where are we?"

"Nibleheim, that's all you need to know. Let's move out, let's send Zack a message he won't forget. HAHAHA" Sephiroth said as he cleared the hair from his face.

-----

Zack and company had finally reached Fort Condor; they had gotten there rather quickly due to the lack of monsters to slow them down. They had been given a room to stay while they waited for Tseng, days past and he was still nowhere to be found and no communication. Zack was the first to wake that morning, he climbed the latter and went to the main room of the fort. He took a seat at a table near the latter. He did not want to wake his friends, they needed the rest, there was a good chance this would be their last time for a while to rest. Zack felt restless, they needed to leave soon, they couldn't afford to let Sephiroth get to far ahead, and his trail could run cold. Zack leaned back in his chair deep in thought, when Cloud climbed up the latter.

"Ehh, I slept ok I guess. Aerith kind of hogs the covers, and somehow she manages to end up sleeping on my pillow. No matter how hard I try to roll her over so I have room… she just rolls right back. I'm the one with fricken mako enhancement and I can't get her to let go of the blankets. What the hell man." Zack said with a smile. He truly enjoyed sleeping with Aerith; just the blanket hogging had to go.

" I know what you mean, I share a bed with Tifa and Nanaki, Nanaki is a heavy son of a bitch. He laid on my legs the other night, I felt like I was cemented to the bed… God I want waffles and bacon right now. Haha sorry about the topic change, my belly just growled." Cloud said rubbing his stomach.

"O I hate you with a passion now, now I want waffles! Ugh food!!! I'm gunna eat this table if I don't get food soon!' Zack whined. Zack and Cloud continued to have small talk, neither one really wanted to talk about stressful matters, they needed a break from it all.

-----

Two hours later the entire group had finally woken up, everyone sat around the table, waiting for the kitchen to open to get food. Zack knew he had to break it to the group that they were no longer going to wait for Tseng, but they truly needed to move on. Everyone eventually got there breakfast, it was nothing special just some eggs and toast, god how Zack wanted those waffles.

"Cloud I really hate you right now, you made me want waffles, nothing is going to satisfy me until I get them. Ugh!!!" Zack groaned as he banged his head against the table.

"O hush Zackary! Stop being so picky and be thankful for the food you have." Aerith said sounding like Zack's mother.

"HAAHAHA Zack I'm sorry, but you better do what your mother says!!!" Cloud laughed almost choking on his eggs.

"What is a waffle?" Nanaki asked. The entire group focused their gaze at him, they all burst into laughter.

"Are you serious? You never had a waffle? Wow, it kinda sucks to be you. Imagine a soft spongy gift from the heavens! O it's so good… fuck you Cloud, now I want a waffle!" Tifa said.

"Oh ok, I must try this waffle sometime." Nanaki said as Cloud was still in stitches.

"Ok guys, I don't mean to be a mood killer, but we have some important things to go over. Tseng still has not called us, nor has he shown up. I have called him several times and it went straight to voicemail. It's been days, it's time to move on, before we lose track of Sephiroth. Tseng has my number so he can get in touch with us and meet us anywhere." Zack said in a serious voice.

Everyone looked at him and nodded in agreement, they understood the logic behind this move. They couldn't let Sephiroth get away, the planet was in great danger and they needed to get moving. Cloud and Tifa both stood up at the same time, "Everyone finish up you breakfast and pack your things, and we should get going soon." Cloud said.

"Yeah guys we gotta get that bastard" Tifa added in.

Zack agreed with a nod. Everyone finished up their meals and gathered their things. Zack said thank you to the old man who took them in, and headed down the small mountain. They headed north to what was left of Junon, hopefully to find out more about the whereabouts of Sephiroth. They had been walking for a little over an hour when Zack's phone rang.

"Hello? Tseng! Where you been man?" Zack asked.

"That's not important right now, I have some men roaming around trying to locate Sephiroth, and they will contact me with more info once they get it. Have two very important things to say, so please don't interrupt. First off, Sephiroth has been sighted near the Gongaga, and Corel area, so proceed with caution. Secondly, I have even worse news. Weiss has survived from the wound you gave him, so he is still a major threat. But he isn't the bad news. The bad news is that his brother Nero, is looking for him. He is also looking for you. He has some extraordinary powers, if you see him…run. It's a battle you cannot win. I don't know exactly what his powers are, but they are extraordinary. I have files on him an Weiss, along with other members of a group called the Tsviets. They are part of a secret organization only the top officials knew. I will give them to you to look over in Gongaga, we will meet up with you there. On another note, I have arrange a chopper to take you outside of Gongaga. I'll see you soon Zack, stay safe." Tseng said.

"Thanks, you too Tseng." Zack replied as he hung up the phone.

"What did he say Zack?" Cloud asked as the rest of the group had their eyes on Zack.

"He said Sephiroth was sighted outside my home town. Also, Tseng has arranged us a ride to that area. Tseng has some very valuable info for us, he will meet us at Gongaga, so let's get going guys." Zack said deliberately leaving out Nero, he was afraid it would put fear in them. He could afford that, not right now.

------------

The group had arrived in the ruins of Junon 3 days after Tseng's phone call. They could see the helicopter sitting in the distance. Zack looked at the ruins of the fallen city, he felt bad for all the Shinra employees families who lost their lives. Fuckin Shinra forced him to new limits he never believed he would ever reach. Never in a thousand years did he think Shinra and Sephiroth were destroying the planet, nor did he think he was capable of killing so many people. Zack muttered to himself, "I'm sorry, rest in peace."

Zack and company walked over to the chopper, they greeted the pilot and took their seats. Zack looked at the man, he had hair about his length, and it was black and extremely messy. Zack looked at him, something didn't feel just right, but he had no reason to fear, so he boarded the chopper and sat next to Aerith as the chopper took off.

The pilot came over the loud speaker informed them that the flight was going to be about 3 hours, and they would be reaching Gongaga, right before night fall. Zack thought it would be a good time to take a nap and be fully rested in case he and Cloud had to fight Sephiroth and Weiss. He put his head on Aerith's shoulder and drifted to sleep.

-----

Zack woke up in the field once again, this time violently. He opened his eyes and looked at Angeal, who was waking him, something was wrong. "I'm awake… or asleep or whatever…you get what I'm talking about." Zack said.

"Zack this is not the time to joke, come with me now, I need to show you something." Angeal said as he practically dragged Zack.

Angeal pulled Zack to a small lake that was near the tree in the field. Angeal threw Zack to the ground. "What the fuck Angeal!?" Zack yelled at his mentor who was being oddly rough. Angeal completely ignored him and jammed his head into the water of the lake. Zack began to struggle, fearing he was going to drown. Zack began to panic, and then he realized the he could breath, he wasn't drowning. He opened his eyes and began to see an image.

There was a man leaning against the helicopter, Zack did not recognize the man, he looked like a normal gentle man. Who was this man? He had to know; maybe this was what was so important. Zack continued to watch the man, who was awoken by the pilot. The man on the ground looked startled.

"Yes can I help you?" The man who was just sleeping said.

"Yes you can, get off my chopper…now." The dark haired man said.

The man looked up at the towering man with black hair. He was looking at him intensely. The man stood up and approached the pilot. "Look, this is my chopper, I'm here waiting fpr some people and give them a ride."

"Who are you giving a ride to?" The black haired man said.

"Some group, I think his name was Zack, and…. Um Cloud…yep that's it, and whoever else is with them." The man dumbly answered.

"Ah, I see, I'm going to take you chopper now." The dark hair man said coldly.

"No you're not!" The man said as he bent over to grab his shotgun. As he stood up he was greeted by a huge pistol. In a blink of an eye, a shot was fired; the man lay on the ground bleeding everywhere. The dark hair man moved his hands and dark energy came from the ground, picking up the man into the air. The energy formed almost resembled arms, grabbing the man on both his arms and legs. In one motion form the man in black, the arms tore the man into four pieces. In a flash the four dark arms pulled the limbs into the dark abyss. The man was dead, and the man in dark hair took a seat where the real pilot had been sitting.

Zack pulled himself out of the water and woke up back in the helicopter. He starred in fear and shock…the man was not the real pilot, the man with the messy black hair was Nero.


	22. Chapter 22

Holy shit doodles! Over 4000 views! I'm glad you guys like this story! Keep reviewing they make me really happy! Hint hint! Ok super long chapter, sooooo much happens in this chapter! We even lose our g rating a bit! Please be mature about it, I don't wana see any retarded comments. Also this chapter was so long, because I won't be updating till later this week, maybe next weekend. So you guys kind of get three chapters in one. I also am adding author's notes, because I want you guys to totally picture what I am talking about.

Chapter 22

Zack woke up on Aerith's shoulder; he woke up in a panic. Zack looked around and took in his surroundings, he had to act cool. Zack leaned in between the two pilot seats. He thought it would be best to act cool and like he knew nothing about who he really was. "Hey where are we? Are we almost there? I really really have to pee, how long till we reach Gongaga?" Zack asked as calm as he could.

"Right now we're are just flying over Corel, we should be there in about an hour. Can you hold it until then?" Nero said still acting his role out.

Zack sat back into his seat, and looked out the side of the chopper. There was nothing but a sea of sand; this was not the ideal spot for a jump. Fuck this really wasn't good, they were going to have to jump. Zack turned and looked at Cloud who was sitting diagonally from him next to Tifa. Cloud was looking out the window totally unaware that Zack was looking at him. Cloud rubbed the back of his neck, the hairs had stood up, it finally hit him, and someone was watching him. He turned and smiled to see that it was Zack, who had a very grim look on his face. Cloud watched Zack as he motioned his head to the seat behind him. Cloud looked at his friend; he was confused what he was motioning to, the back of the seat that made no sense. Finally he got what Zack was motioning to. He was motioning to the pilot seat behind him. Cloud's facial expression quickly turned cold. There was something up with the pilot, but what could it be? All he knew was to be on his guard. Zack looked over at Nanaki who already knew what was going on, he read Zack's mind. He just gave Zack a nod of understanding. Zack looked over to Aerith who was looking with eyes of worry, she knew what was going on, she felt the man evil energy. The only person who didn't know was Tifa, she quickly realized what was going on when Cloud slid a parachute to her with his foot. Fear and nervousness had filled the helicopter. Cloud slid parachutes to everyone as unnoticeable he could, suddenly Zack stood up. Zack turned to the cockpit. "Hey can we land soon? I really have to go man! Please." Zack moaned.

"Sorry Zack, but I was ordered to not stop no matter what." Nero said.

Zack walked back to the passenger room, and turned suddenly turned to where he was just sitting, and drove his sword straight through the seat into the pilot's seat. He grinned, he had Nero by surprise, no man could have survived that. He looked in the cockpit, there was no one there, something was up, and this could not end well. Zack turned and ran back to his friends and ripped open the side door to helicopter. "It's time to go! We gotta move! GO GO GO!! Zack yelled as everyone jumped out of the helicopter. Zack was last to jump out of the descending chopper. He looked down at his friends who were below him; a few had already reached the ground safely. He let out a sigh of relief as the last of them landed on the ground. He looked at his surroundings to take in their location; all he saw was sand, and a fire from the other side of the mountains. At least they would not be too far in the desert, they could go in any direction and find a place to rest. Zack continued to slowly fall to the ground when his chute began to fluttered in the wind. He looked up and saw bullet holes in the chute. Nero was nearby; Zack looked everywhere, nothing anywhere. He turned forward and there he was, Nero flying through the air. Nero had his gun drawn and pointed it right at Zack's chest, he fired. The bullet tore straight through Zack who winced in pain. In a flash Zack grabbed his sword and slashed with blazing speed. Nero was gone before his blade even got close. Zack looked around to see if his foe was around, he was nowhere to be found. Zack continued to fall, he watched as his blood pour out into the air. Zack was getting closer to the ground, he was more than ready for the impact, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Nero reappeared behind Zack in a black fog. He kicked Zack with great force and fired two shots both missing him by inches. Zack fell faster and faster towards the ground. He hit with great force, making him dizzy and unaware of what was going on for a few minutes.

Nero appeared Aerith, Tifa and Nanaki. Cloud froze with fear, Nero was ready to strike. Cloud charged towards the group, but was topped by a black wall of darkness causing Cloud to fall on his ass. Nero opened his arms wide, in both of his hands dark spheres began to get larger, he fired them at the two girls and the beast. They feared it was all over, but right before the dark energy landed its blow, it went straight up into the air. The ball of darkness let out long streaks of energy that went into the ground around the trio. He wasn't trying to kill them, or at least not yet. He was creating a cage to keep them in one place. Nero wanted Zack and Cloud on his own. Zack slowly climbed out of the hole he made from his fall, it was all up to him and Cloud to take down this man. But how could they win against a man they could not hit. Zack stood next to Cloud and put his sword in the air towards Cloud. Cloud did the same, creating a x. "Buster brothers for life, and in…death!!!" Zack yelled as he and Cloud sprinting towards their foe. The blades created a spark as the separated; they both let out a battle cry. They both put their swords in the ground ripping it through the earth as they ran; the two were mirror opposites of each other. They were in perfect sync; they both ripped their swords out of the ground and created a beam of energy that went straight towards Nero. Nero vanished without even flinching. Nero reappeared from the ground behind them, coming out of a circle of dark energy. He smiled as he fired a shot at Cloud who deflected the bullet with his sword. Nero disappeared once again dodging Clouds counter. Nero reappeared in mid air, and was greeted with Zack in air waiting for him to appear. Zack swung with such force; he made Nero fly through the air even though he had missed his attack. Nero was falling though the air closely followed but Zack, he could sense Cloud who was just jumping from the ground. Nero moved his arms that were covered by a black smoke, his hands met in front of him as if he was praying. He pulled open his hands as wide as he could. The dark energy had solidified creating a black blade. Zack took a gulp at the sight of the sword. Nero had just become even more dangerous. Zack continued his charge at Nero and Cloud did the same from below. The two got closer and closer to Nero; both men pulled their buster swords bag to gain as much power possible. They finally closed in on Nero, in a flash he disappeared, both Cloud and Zack's buster swords clashed with great power, sending each flying. Nero appeared quickly above Zack, Zack was completely unprepared for Nero's speed. He quickly put his sword forward to stop the blow. Zack was sent flying towards the ground, before he ever got close to the ground, a huge black sphere of energy had hit him. The ball had driven Zack into the ground; he lay still, knocked out form the blow.

Nero reappeared next to Zack; he bent over and took a look at his fallen foe. He grinned as he moved Zack's head to the left and right studying him. "So you killed my brother huh? I've heard great things about you Zackary; you did not live up to your reputation. The people of Kalm truly exaggerated your strength, you were a joke. I'll be back shortly. Allow me to take those people you cared about like you did to me." Nero said as he walked towards Cloud.

Cloud staggered from Zack's blow, he truly had no clue how powerful Zack truly was. Zack looked across the battle field, searching for Zack; he was nowhere to be found. Cloud gripped his sword tightly, he felt Nero; he was nearby.

"You truly are pathetic, do you have no sense? I am behind you and have been. Zackary is far out of your league." Nero said as he stood behind Cloud. Before Cloud could turn to look at his attacker he was met with a bullet in the back that ripped out of his chest. Cloud's legs had become shaky, he had no confidence in battle without Zack by his side. Cloud was feeling fear, he was scared. He turned and slashed at his foe with all his might. Nero just simple moved to his left at an incredible speed. Nero just grinned at Cloud, he could smell the fear on him, Nero drew his sword, it was time to end this.

-----

Zack had regained consciousness, he climbed his way back to his feet, he was in serious need of a potion to even dream of continuing to fight. He was barely moving even by using his buster sword as a cane. Zack looked over on the battle field and looked in fear. Cloud had been disarmed by Nero and was facing the edge of Nero's sword. Zack gained strength from a fuel tank he did not know he had. He sprinted toward his friend, he had to hurry to save his friend, he had such little time. Each second was precious. Zack had gotten close to Nero, and looked in shock. Cloud was standing in what looked like black water, Cloud looked blankly at Nero. In one motion Nero drove his sword into Cloud's chest. Cloud had begun to lose his footing, before Cloud fell, Nero pulled out his huge gun, it was overkill. He shot 3 fast bullets into Cloud's chest. Zack starred helplessly as he watched his friend fall into the black water and disappear into nothingness.

----

Angeal and Genesis watched in the lake as the events unfolded. Angeal's face went blank. He starred in shock, this wasn't supposed to happen. Genesis was in total shock; he fell to his knees and almost began to weep. "He was supposed to save the planet. Now what's going to happen?" Genesis said as he put his hands though his hair.

"No it wasn't. Fuck, Zack is going to snap. We can't stop him. Sephiroth is no longer the planet's biggest threat. Zack needs to be stopped. If not he has the potential to destroy the planet." Angeal said in fear for the planet.

"What about Cloud? We can't bring him back can we?" Genesis asked.

"No we can't, but she can. Let's pray she uses her powers. She may not know how to use them, let's just pray." Angeal said as he looked down at the lake to see the events unfold.

----

Zack fell to his knees and began to weep. The dirt on the ground faded to a dark brown from his tears. Zack began to punch the ground. Harder and harder he hit. Nero watch in awe in the damage Zack had done to the ground around him; it was beaten to a pulp.

"Fuck the planet! Fuck Sephiroth! Fuck Angeal! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FUCKER!!!!" Zack yelled as he sprinted towards Nero. Nero disappeared instantly, he feared Zack's rage. He reappeared in the air looking down. He saw nothing, Zack was nowhere.

"Pay attention asshole!" Zack said as the kicked Nero towards the ground. Nero had been launched at the ground faster than he could react; he disappeared seconds before he hit the ground. That was the first time Zack had hit him, with such power. It was time to turn it up a notch. Nero grabbed his sword of darkness and sprinted towards Zack who did the same. As the two got closer to one another Zack slid to the ground and Nero jumped over him. Nero had turned around to not let Zack have the upper hand. He turned and saw nothing but the dirt moving in the wind. He looked above him and there was Zack performing a braver. Nero put his sword up to block the blow, but Zack had too much power. The buster sword cut through the dark sword like it was butter. Nero took a step back; he had his hand on his face. Zack had hit him. Nero removed his hand which was covered in blood. Zack had cut him from his left eyebrow all the way down to his right cheek. Blood ran down Nero's face. He quickly used cure to heal the wound. It did not heal.

"So it bleeds. That won't be the last blood you will lose today. You will beg for death soon I promise. Hahaaha your magic won't save you, I am flowing with mako! Those wounds do not heal. Are you feeling it yet? The fear?" Zack said with a dark voice. Nero quickly disappeared to run form Zack; he knew this battle was no longer in his favor. Nero reappeared just to be greeted by a waiting Zack. "This trick is getting old, do you have anything else?" Zack said as he slashed Nero across the chest. Nero went flying straight into the ground, there was a loud thud. Nero lay on the ground starring up at Zack who was slowly falling down to greet Nero. Nero moved his arms and grew a huge dark energy sphere. He launched it at Zack who only grinned with his bright glowing mako eyes. Ball grew larger and larger as it got closer to Zack. Zack opened his arms to welcome the ball of energy. "You think I fear death!? Death cannot take me! Nero I'm coming for you!" Zack yelled. The ball had hit Zack at full force. The ball seemed to stop for a second only to erupt in a violent explosion. The air had been filled with dirt form the ground nothing was visible. After a few minutes the dust had finally cleared, Nero looked up to see if Zack still stood. He grinned there was nothing in the air, nobody could have survived that blow. Nero's joy was short lived, he was soo focused to see if Zack had been defeated, he failed to look below him. Zack was on one knee with his hand around Nero's neck. His shirt had been slightly destroyed. His entire left shoulder and chest were bare. Zack tighten his grip on Nero's neck. Nero tried to disappear, but he could not due to Zack was holding him in his physical form. Zack turned and threw Nero across the field; Nero had flown far, real far. Nero finally came to a halting stop as he crashed into the base of a mountain near the path to Gongaga. Zack hurried to get to Nero before he had a chance to recover, Zack had gotten there a little too slow. Nero had regained his feet and summon his darkness hole. Zack had hurried to fast and let his guard down. The darkness had gotten a hold of Zack's legs. Nero grinned he had Zack, Zack had been defeated. "Hahahaha you put up a great fight but you still are not my equal." Nero said as Zack sunk into the darkness. The last thing Nero saw was a huge grin from Zack. The darkness had engulfed Zack into the darkness. Nero had begun to sweat as he struggled to seal the darkness. Zack must have been fighting it; Nero struggled further and further still unable to close it. In a blink of an eye there was a great light bursting from the inside of the darkness. All that could be heard was a loud yell. Zack was screaming at the top of his lungs, creating a bluish green aura around him. The darkness faded as Zack tore through it, Nero starred in awe, Zack was so powerful, too powerful. In a flash Zack had completely ripped through the darkness, Zack made one slash. Nero starred, he missed was he messing with him? A second later Nero's hands fell to the ground. "Let's see you use your powers without your hands." Zack said mockingly.

Zack stepped forward towards Nero who took a step back. "You killed my best friend; he was like a brother to me! DIE!!!" Zack screamed as he slashed at Nero. He continued to yell as he slashed and slashed. Nero's body had become more dismembered with each swipe. Nero had been killed but Zack continued to slash, blood covering his face and chest. He continued to scream, his sword hitting the ground harder and harder. He began to send beams of energy at the mountain; the mountain had begun to crumble. Zack let out one final scream and let out a huge mako power wave. The energy grew larger and larger, the blue aura continued to expand.

(What Genesis did at the end of crisis core before he transformed, just larger ect.)

----

Aerith looked at the power Zack was outputting. She put her hands to her chest; she could feel his broken heart. Tears began to run down her face, her baby was lost in pain and hate. She looked up at the sky and pleaded to the heavens' "Please help my Zack! Please I beg you! He is gone, I can no longer feel his heart, and he is not the man I loved. Help me bring him back to me! Please! Angeal! I know you're up there!" Aerith said as she collapsed to her knees. Nanaki looked at the two girls, he felt helpless, and his heart ached for both of them. Tifa had lost the young man she loved, and Aerith could only watch as her love was tearing himself apart. Nanaki did the only thing he could, watch Zack's true power. His power was far too great for his body to handle, it was only a matter of time until Zack's body was either ripped apart, or began to transform. Nanaki just sat there and looked in awe. He turned to see how the girls were doing, Aerith was gone! Nanaki looked for her everywhere; he looked in shock as he saw Aerith walking into Zack's great aura.

----

The wave created a huge crater, and the mountain had begun to break apart. Piece by piece began to fall into one another. The small bit of snow at the mountains top vanished into the dark brown cascade of falling rock. Zack's eyes went completely blue, he continued to scream, and he began to hover a few inches from the ground. The mountain began to pulse, it was about to blow. In one last burst, the mountain burst, sending large chunks of the mountain everywhere. Chucks flew towards Zack at incredible speed. Each piece was turned to dust by the power of Zack's aura. Zack continued to gain power growing stronger by the second, he had lost total control. If Zack could destroy a mountain, he could easily destroy the planet.

----

Sephiroth eyes quickly turned to the north; he felt something, something great. He took a few steps toward the great energy. It was coming from the mountain next to The Golden Saucer. Sephiroth's eyes tightened, he put his hand on his sword. The leather from his gloves made a creaky noise; he was gripping it very tight. He could feel it, it was Zack. That bastard Hojo was right; Fair was going to be a real threat. In this body, his puppet, there was no way it would survive. It was time to accurate his plan for his revival. It was time for his pawn to be used, he needed him to slow Zack and his friends.

Sephiroth's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he saw a huge blast in the distance. He looked intensely at the eruption, his power has exceeded this puppets strength, it was time to get moving now! Sephiroth turned to Weiss who was looking at the ground with a rather grim look on his face. Sephiroth did not care; he simply began to walk away. Weiss stood up and said "My brother is dead, I could feel his presence ever since we were little, I can't feel him anymore. I last felt him near Zack's energy."

This caught the man in black attention, "How powerful was your brother?" Sephiroth asked to gauge Zack's strength. "Probably stronger than me. He has nowhere near my skill with a blade, but he has powers." Weiss said.

"What do you mean powers?" Sephiroth asked as Weiss gained his curiosity.

"He could manipulate dark energy. He moved so quickly with it, no one could keep up with him, not even you. He had unlimited potential." Weiss said.

Sephiroth looked away to the burning village of Gongaga, perhaps it was a bad idea, and this would only fuel him. Had he only been fueling Fair's rage, had he been the reason to Zack's hidden power? Sephiroth's fists, he began to get angry. He had been careless and did not think of all possible outcomes, he became hot with anger. "Finish burning the village! And put up the crucifixes, I want Zack to see, no to feel my wrath." Sephiroth said as Weiss ran over and began lifting the crosses with Zack's parents on them. Sephiroth turned and walked through the burning village. The huts had begun to collapse under the fury of the flames. The flames had spread to the forest surrounding the village, everything was a blaze. Ash filled the air, Sephiroth faded into the flames, Weiss followed closely behind.

-----

(Gather yourselves…be mature from this point on, and see that this was done for deeper meanings)

Aerith walk straight thought the aura, each step she took became harder and harder to make. The power created by Zack had gotten stronger since she first walked in; she needed to hurry before Zack unleashed his rage and heart break. She took another step; suddenly a large burst of energy knocked her back. She had been cut on the cheek, and on the shoulder, a wound she was more than willing to take for Zack. She continued to walk forward, the power grew stronger, she could barely move, she grunted at the opposing force. She began to feel tired, and worn: she began to think about giving up. She heard a voice in her head and her heart. "Keep moving… Don't give in…he is the savior…you are the only one with the power to save them." The voice said. Them? That was more than one she had to save? Who? She thought as she continued to fight through the aura. She was deep in thought; she didn't realize the force against her. She took another step forward. Once her foot hit the ground Zack turned and looked straight at her.

Zack looked at her with his blue almost white eyes. His face looked like he was in deep pain. He had green tears of mako pouring out of his eyes. Aerith looked at him with her eyes filling with tears. She looked at Zack's wounds; the holes in his chest for Nero's gun, the blood had a hue of bluish green. He was truly flowing with mako. Aerith began to tear, "Zack! Stop this! I'm here baby! It's going to be ok! Cloud is going to watch over you! He will never leave you… he will never leave your heart. Don't destroy what's left Zack!" Aerith pleaded. Zack just let out a yell and sent a huge burst of energy sending Aerith flying. She stood up and began to walk toward Zack once more. She did not realize that her dress had been torn from the blast. Her shoulder was bare, and her bra was now visible. She had several small cuts on her arms and shoulders, but she still persisted. She got closer to Zack than she did before. He was pouring tears down his face, he did not want to hurt Aerith, but he knew he had lost total control, just as Angeal warned. He wanted to stop, but his body was no longer listening to his mind.

Aerith took 3 more steps forward; she was almost close enough to touch Zack. She reached her hand out to touch him, but she was knocked back by a wave of energy. She stood up, she looked down and her dress was completely torn off, her bra was in pieces. She just shrugged it off as nothing and step forward. She took another step, and she could tell the energy was different this time. She looked up and saw Zack had maxed out his power; it was beginning to tear him away. What was left of his shirt had begun to disintegrate. His boots were slowly falling into pieces, she had to hurry or Zack would be gone for good. She took two more steps; she was nearly able to touch him. Just two more steps and she would be there, she could hold her Zack. Zack's shirt was totally dissolved, his boots were gone, and his chest had small rips from the energy. His skin was beginning to tear away. Aerith walked up and grabbed him. She was completely naked, and put her body against Zack's. She held on to him tight, and held him close. Zack began to descend from his slight levitation. His feet landed, and he put his arms around Aerith's bare back. The two held each other, Zack poured tears onto Aerith's bare shoulders. The tow embraced in the aura, then suddenly…BOOM! The aura erupted creating a crater that stretched a few miles away from the Gold Saucer.

----

Nanaki and Tifa looked in horror, they were gone. Nothing could have saved them from that explosion. They ran into the crater to look for their friends. There was nothing but smoke in the crater, their friends were gone. Tifa and Nanaki fell into tears.

----

Cloud had awoken in a field, everything felt blissful, he knew as soon as he opened his eyes, he was dead, and this was heaven. Cloud sat up and began to cry, Tifa, he loved her so much; he would never get that chance to be hers. His heart sank instantly, Zack… His friend was already in such a fragile state, this would only break him into pieces.

Before he had a chance to finish his thoughts a hand hit his shoulder.

"Come on, we don't have too much time. I need to show you something." A tall man resembling Zack said. Cloud's stomach turned, Zack was dead too.

"Come on Cloud, we need to move!" A man in red leather.

Cloud realized what was going on, it was Angeal and Genesis. He got to his feet and followed the men to a tree. Angeal reached up and grabbed an apple. The man starred at it and handed it to Genesis.

"Cloud this is an apple that holds the key to unlocking ones greatest power. Here take it, it's important, don't eat it yet. We need to show you more before you go. Once you eat it you will be filled with power and return to the planet." Genesis said as he handed Cloud the apple.

"Cloud look here, we don't have the time to do this, but you and Zack are destined to save the planet, without one another, you will fail and the planet will be destroyed before the New Year starts. Come over here look into the lake with me." Angeal said as he hurried Cloud over to the lake.

Cloud looked into the lake and saw Tifa and Nanaki who were in Corel safe, but looking like they had no will to go on. He had to get back to them. Fast, it was up to him to save the planet and Zack, where ever he may be. Cloud looked farther and saw Zack and Aerith lying tightly together, they were both practically nude lying in grass seemingly asleep or knocked out. Cloud smiled lightly and looked up at Angeal.

Angeal put his arm around him "It's time for you to go, hurry and get to Corel and take care of your friends. Tell them Zack and Aerith are ok, we will guide them to you. Now eat your apple, unlock your inner strength and return." Angeal said.

Cloud waved goodbye to Genesis, and took a bite. Everything began to spin, Cloud felt all his wounds coming back, and he felt the pain in his chest from the bullet. He hit the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes and winced at the sun, he felt like it was the first time he used his eyes. Like he was reborn. Cloud quickly gathered himself and sprinted towards Corel.

----

"An apple really? 'This apple will unlock your true power'"Angeal said mocking his friend.

"Hahaha yes I know. He doesn't know that it was just an apple; all he needs is to think it will unlock his true power. Now he won't freeze in battle again, he will be able to fight on his own." Genesis said as he looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"Was it worth it? You know bring Cloud back was against the rules. Was it really that important to you to bring him back, in exchange for your spirit to disappear into nothingness?" Angeal asked.

"Yes. I'd do it again too. I have done many sinful things Angeal. I will give my eternal slumber away to give life to Cloud. I know you would have done the same if it were Zack." He said to Angeal.

Angeal nodded, "I would give Zack my life any day at any moment. What you did was very honorable. I will miss you Genesis."

"I will miss you to friend… I think it's my time to go, goodbye Angeal." Genesis said as hugged his friend. Genesis turned and walked across the field. Angeal watched as he saw his friend slowly disappear. Before he did he let out his final loveless quote.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice" Genesis said as he disappeared into nothingness.

-------

Ok last thing I swear, I just wanted my readers opinion a bit, who would you rather see duel Sephiroth at the end of this story? It's very far away so don't worry, probably over 20 more chapters. You guys aren't really picking the end battle but it wouldn't hurt to hear my fans opinion. That's for reading!! Review!!! They make my happy!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey readers! I've got a lot of people praying I finish this story… HEHEHE I am going to! The endings…yes endings are going to be great. I've decided that I am going to make 3 different endings to this story. Something that most writers don't do. But one of the endings is the official one, and two alternate ones. Also… this story will have a sequel what if Advent Children!!! WOOT!!! Keep on reading all! Remember! Reviews make me happy! Special shout to my regular reviews, you guys totally rule!

Chapter 23

The grass began to move like ripples of the ocean, a roar could be heard from the sky. Steel feet touched down on the ground, and the roar got softer and soft until they faded away. A door opened on the side of the helicopter, and a man in a lab coat stepped out. The man looked around the grassy plain, and looked at the smashed mountain. He quickly jotted down a note, and continued to look around. He took another step, and took a step back. He looked on the bottom of his foot, it was covered in blood. He found what he was looking for. He walked around the pools of blood; he did not want to get his coat bloody. He walked around until he found what he was looking for. He bent over and grabbed Nero's head by its hair. He looked at it with curiosity. The head had a huge gash above the left eye, clearly from a strike from a sword straight to the head. "Pick up all the useable remains you can find. Seal them tightly, and try not to screw this up" he said to his helper. Hojo began to ponder as he walked back to the chopper. He had ordered Nero to find Fair, he wanted to know how powerful he really was. He not only killed Nero, he ripped him into pieces. Hojo was almost blown away by the thought of Zack's true power. He only has ever felt this way once before, when he first witnessed Sephiroth battle. Hojo sat back in the helicopter chair and began to write out formulas and began drawing sketches of a man.

The lab assistant put in a box full of Nero's body parts in the helicopter and began lifting himself into the helicopter. He looked at Hojo's notes and read aloud "Project Omega…a perfect Weiss… what the… you not really going to try to give Weiss Nero's and Sephiroth's genes…what about Sephiroth, he won't…" The man was stopped before he could finish his sentence.

"Now why would you go and read something that was not meant for your eyes?" Hojo said as he pulled a pistol out of his bag. He quickly turned and shot the man in the head. The man's body flopped on the ground lifeless. Hojo didn't even blink twice; he just focused on his notes. The choppet began to roar once more as it began to lift off the ground.

Zack opened his eyes to see Aerith lying next to him. He looked down with a bit of shock, they were both partially nude. What had happened? Why were they naked? Where was everyone else? Zack's heart sank, Cloud… he was gone. He turned his head to hide his tears from Aerith even though she still wasn't awake. Zack could no longer hold his tears in, they began to trickle down his face. Once the first tear leaked out Aerith opened her eyes, she could feel Zack's pain, she had truly grown a connection with him. His heart was hers he knew it was, she would do anything to keep him from hurting, and any pain he felt she felt too. She forcefully turned Zack to look at her, no words could make him feel better, and she knew action was the only thing. She laid on his chest and held him tight, she wanted to be close to his heart. Zack just put his hand on Aerith's head and began to rub it gently; he didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her. She was the glue that kept him together. Aerith sat up and looked at Zack, "Hey Zack, someone's calling us, we should go and see who it is." She said as she stood up holding her hands out. Zack blushed at the sight of his love being nearly naked. She helped him to his feet and held her hands out. Zack grabbed on to them and looked at her as she closed her eyes and looked down. Zack looked at her with eyes of uncertainty. A few minutes when by and nothing happened, Zack began to get itchy feet.

"Aerith what are you doing?" Why are we just standing here? We're kind of naked, and well, I'd like to get us some clothes soon." Zack said with a smile.

Aerith quickly shot him a look, "Shh, I'm trying to focus, be quiet! Silly boy" Aerith said not being able to hold her smile.

Zack smiled back and stayed still and silent as Aerith focused on whatever she was doing. Zack closed his eyes hoping maybe that if he focused it would help Aerith. Moments later Zack felt something, a breeze like wind whirling around them. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful sight. Flower petals swirled around them, and Zack looked in amazement as he saw his wounds, and Aerith's cuts fade away. They were being healed, but by what? Then it hit him, Aerith was using her powers, he never saw her use them before. He knew she was special, but was this the power of the ancients? Zack didn't know what was going on, so he went back to closing his eyes and focusing.

The breeze grew stronger and stronger, Zack could feel it. He wanted to open his eyes to see what was happening, but he knew when he did as Aerith did, things got more powerful. What was she doing? With one last strengthing of the wind, Zack was dropped and hit the ground in a thud. He opened his eyes to see Aerith in Angeal's arms. He frowned as he thought to himself. "Why didn't Angeal catch me?... Oh man, she has her clothes on." Zack thought as he let out a sigh. He looked at his mentor and began to wonder what he was doing here once again. He came here in his dreams, and he came here when he died…shit did he die again!? Or did he just fall asleep.

Zack's thoughts were interrupted as Angeal spoke. "So Zack, so this is that girl you were always bragging about huh. You right she is gorgeous." Angeal said with a smile as he gently put Aerith down.

Aerith blushed at the thought of Zack bragging about her. She walked over to Zack and held on to his arm. Zack looked down at his love and smiled at her. He turned his attention to Angeal. "So why did you bring us here Angeal?"

"Because Zack I needed to talk to you, it's very important. You two come with me." Angeal motioned as he walked over to the lake. Zack knew he was going to look at something, but he was not prepared to see what was going to appear.

"Zack, prepare yourself please, don't get too emotional." Angeal said as Aerith grabbed Zack's arm.

The lake began to create an image; Zack looked in confusion at what he saw. Zack watched the replay of his battle with Nero, he was moving so fast. He was messing with his enemy something he never did before. Battle was always serious, it wasn't a play ground. Zack starred in awe of himself, he moved so fast, and hit with so much power. Where did it come from? He didn't like his style of fighting; it reminded him of something… Sephiroth. He used to fight like that in SOLDIER; he would mess with his opponent, until they begged for death. Zack felt ashamed at what he saw, he didn't want to look any more, but he had to. Zack's horror was far from over, he saw as he began to glow, he had no idea what was happening. He must have been hit by Nero's magic, he had to have. He couldn't have created that power, he wasn't that strong, it had to have been Nero. Zack continued to watch in shock, he was getting stronger as his aura grew. His face went blank as he watched himself cut Nero to pieces; he had no mercy, completely unlike himself. The water began to bubble as Zack began to show his true power. He looked in awe at his own power. He was so powerful that he was destroying mountains. Zack began to grin, but it was quickly wiped away as he watched Aerith walk into the aura. Zack knew right there that is how she had gotten the cuts and why she lost her clothes. Zack looked away in shame and disgust. "Please Angeal I don't watch any more of this." Zack pleaded.

"Ok Zack, you've seen what I wanted you to see." Angeal said.

"What that I'm a monster! That I'm just another Sephiroth! What the fuck happened! Am I evil!" Zack yelled as he stomped the ground.

Before Angeal could answer Aerith spoke up as she grabbed Zack's face. "Look at me! Don't you ever say that again! You hear me? You are the best man I have ever met! You heart is pure! I can feel it, I know it is, just your rage has gotten out of control and that isn't your fault. You've lost too many people you cared about. You a good man Zackary, I love you" Aerith said as she kissed him.

Angeal looked like he was in deep thought, he was going to speak but was interrupted once again this time by Zack. "Angeal…where's Genesis? " Zack said looking around wanting to see his friend.

"Zack that's part of something I needed to bring you here for. This is going to be hard to hear, but you cannot tell anyone that I told you this ok? You Hear me?" Angeal said with authority.

Zack looked up to see what was so important to get his mentor hot. "Genesis is gone." Angeal said.

"What do you mean gone!?" Zack said with fear in his voice.

"Just take a seat Zack. This is going to be hard to hear." Angeal said as Zack and Aerith took a seat and looked up at the man with eyes of worry.

"Genesis gave his life to save another's. Cloud was killed by Nero, he came here to join us here in the lifestream." Angeal began as Zack's face began to perk up. "Cloud is a very important piece in saving the planet. Much like you and Aerith are Zack. Without him, the planet would be destroyed. He knew that it was against the rule to revive someone, but he wanted to. He gave his place in the life stream so Cloud could live once again. Yes Zack your friend is alive; he's heading to Corel as we speak." Angeal said as he turned away.

Zack shot up and looked at Aerith, she knew, he wanted to be alone with him for just a minute. Zack ran over to Angeal. "Genesis really gave his spot in the lifestream? For Cloud… wow that totally rocks and sucks at the same time. I get one friend back and lose another." Zack said as he and Angeal hugged one another in their grief.

"Zack unfortunately it's almost time for you to go. Before you go Zack there is another issue we must discuss. You need to train, train to control your rage. Learn to harness this power you have within you. Zack you are the most powerful being on the planet as of now." Angeal said as he turned his back and continued his speech. "I want you to show me that you can control this power, when you do…I will bring you back here. And you will show me what you have learned, we will have a battle. Just like old times huh, see if you have truly surpassed the mentor."

Zack began to grin "Angeal!! That would be so awesome! So wait, how do I control it?" Zack asked.

"Well Zack just remember you honor and remember what you are fighting for, who you are fighting for. You can do it Zack, I believe in you." Angeal said as he up his hand on Zack's shoulder. Zack smiled at his mentor, if Angeal believed in him, then he could do it. Zack had a hard time holding his excitement in on the thought of fighting his mentor.

His smiles were short lived. In a flash he had found himself back on the ground, he could see Corel in the distance. Zack looked around frantically for Aerith, he looked everywhere for her, he looked everywhere, except behind him. He felt her tap on his shoulder and turned around with a look of embarrassment. Aerith just smile and grabbed his hand as they headed towards Corel.

----

Cloud walked into Corel with a new found swagger. He was walking straight instead of being hunched over. He smiled to himself as he thought to himself. "Wow, I'm really going to be as powerful as Zack! I can't believe all it took was an apple from the lifestream! I can't wait to make Angeal and Genesis proud! Just wait guys and I'll show you my real power!" Cloud continued to walk and ponder about his new strength; he couldn't wait to test it on any foe. Cloud walked up to a vendor on the dirt path and asked" Have you seen a young lady and a dog…cat…lion thing?"

The lady looked up to him, "Umm… Ah yes they are here. Keep on walking and you'll see signs for the inn, well the tent…" The lady trailed off.

Cloud grinned; he couldn't wait to see Tifa. It's been a long time since he really has seen her or talk to her. Things have been so hectic that she kind of got lost in the chaos. Cloud walked up to the tent when it hit him; they watched him die… how the hell he would explain this. His wounds were gone, and he miraculously is walking, breathing and living. The truth would make them think he was crazy. Cloud grinned and had the rare moment to brag and make Tifa think he's real strong. Cloud took a deep breath and walked into the tent. Once the flaps opened he was greeted by stares. Tifa just looked at him and began to tear, as she ran to him. Cloud held her gently and rubbed her hair. "It's ok Tifa, I'm ok. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Tifa slowly let go of him and looked at him. She was trying to talk but her sniffles and tears slowed her. "Cloud…(Sniffle)…what… happened?"

Cloud walked over to the bed and took a seat. "Well, Nero got me pretty good. He pulled me into the darkness. Well I didn't want to just…ya know, get lost in the darkness. So I focused my power and ripped out of it. As for my injuries I think the mako treatment I got in Nibleheim gave me SOLDIER like strength, and their power to heal fast." Cloud said completely lying.

Nanaki looked at Cloud with his head tilt. He knew Cloud was lying. Cloud looked over. "Fuck I forgot about that" he said to himself." He failed to remember that Nanaki could read minds.

Tifa walked over to the bed and plopped down on her back, clearly emotionally exhausted. Cloud moved over to the table to let her gather herself, he sat down next to Nanaki. Nanaki looked over at Cloud and whispered, "You want to mate with her no?" Nanaki asked. Cloud looked over at Nanaki looking completely shocked and embarrassed at what the beast just said. "Don't worry, you secret is safe with me" Nanaki whispered. Cloud took a deep breath, he was glad he didn't have to worry.

Cloud knew he had one more bomb shell to drop on the group. "Hey guys, I need to tell you something. Zack and Aerith are alive, but I don't think they know where we are. I think the best thing to do is stay put, and hope Zack has the two sense to look at the nearest town. We can't afford to go out looking for them, because if they are looking for us at the same time, there's a chance we may never find each other. So just get comfortable, we may be here a while." The group just nodded and continued to have small talk.

----

Hojo walked into his lab in the Shinra mansion. He looked as the two light haired men stood waiting for his return. Hojo looked up at Sephiroth who looked like he was itching to ask him a question. "What is it boy? What do you want?" Hojo asked almost annoyed.

"I have a small problem. I need to get into the Temple of the Ancients. It has something I need, and I cannot get to it." Sephiroth asked with a demanding tone.

"Ahh, you are after the fabled black materia, well let me end your search right now. It does not exist. If it did, I would have it." Hojo replied bitterly.

"Well then, just give me something that can get in and out in a flash of an eye then… your life depends on it" Sephiroth said putting his blade against the scientists cheek.

"Hehehe don't you worry I have just the thing. Do you what the power? Or should I just give it to your toy?" Hojo said as the blade was pulled away.

"What power?" Sephiroth said getting pissed off.

"The power of darkness, you can move in and out of it quiet fast." Hojo replied as he pushed up his glasses.

"Give it to him; I do not need such a useless power." Sephiroth said. He thought to himself, this body was just a tool; the real Sephiroth will be revived soon enough, once he has the black materia.

Hojo walked over and grabbed a box and walked over to the table. ''You, come over here and lay on the table." Hojo ordered Weiss.

Weiss walked over and began to lay on the table, he looked into the box and stopped. It was Nero, he was cut into pieces, what, who could have done this. "What happened to my brother!?" Nero yelled at Hojo.

"Ahh yes, he met his untimely end by Zack Fair's hands. Who would have thought such a failure of an experiment would have ended up being so powerful. It is a shame about your brother…I would have loved to have done some experiments on him." Hojo answered.

Weiss jumped towards the man wanting to kill him for talking about his brother in such ways. Before he even moved his arms, he stopped. Sephiroth just looked at the ground, and controlled Weiss with his mind. He was truly a powerful being, his will was so strong. He made Weiss lay quietly on the table, as Hojo strapped him in. He walked over to the table and grabbed Nero's head by its hair. He studied it for a moment, and placed it down. He has vile of pure mako, sitting next to the mad man. He drained Nero of whatever blood the parts had left. He walked over to the mako test tube and added Nero's blood. The mako began to bubble, as his blood began to mix. Hojo looked in amazement as the mako turned black. Hojo grinned, what a success it was. Hojo made one more vile and placed it next to another tube marked, Weiss. He walked over to the controlled man, and stabbed the needle straight into Weiss's heart. Weiss did not move, Hojo watched in amazement as Weiss's muscles began to grow by the slightest margin. The veins in the arms began to pulse, it was working. Hojo let out a laugh at his own amazement.

----

Zack and Aerith had finally reached Corel, Zack had rater enjoyed his time alone with Aerith. He got to sleep next to her in the comfort of soft grass, and he got to hold her hand the entire way. Something so small meant a lot to Zack, they never got a chance to hold hands, many because he has his hand on his sword so often. Zack grinned as Aerith gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Zack really loved her, he could feel it though out his body. He knew he really had to control his newly found power. He couldn't risk hurting his friends, and most importantly Aerith.

Zack and Aerith walked into Corel and started looking for their friends, they didn'y know where to start in this ruined town. Zack walked up to an old lady who was selling a bunch of rusted weapons, "Hey have you seen my friends? I'm looking for a young lady, and a…" Zack said as he was interrupted.

"I've already told you. You spikey haired moron. They are up at the inn." The old lady said with a very hostile voice. Zack looked at the lady wondering what the hell she was talking about. Then it hit him, she had mistaken him for Cloud! Cloud was here! Zack grabbed Aerith's hand and sprinted towards the inn. Aerith could barely keep up with her sprinting love. She knew he was just excited to see his friend.

Cloud had been leaning back on his chair playing card with Nanaki. Cloud realized it was pointless since he could read minds. Zack burst through the curtains of the tent with great power. Cloud fell from his chair from being startled by Zack's sudden entrance. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked down at Cloud who was looking up from his back. Zack sprinted over and picked Cloud up into the air. He spun him in a circle and brought him in for his signature nuggie.

"Zack how many times do I have to tell u that really hurts!" Cloud said with cheer in his voice.

"I'm sorry Chocobo! I just missed you soo much! And I'm sooo glad you're ok!!! So how was IT?" Zack asked.

Cloud walked over to the corner of the room with Zack. "It was amazing! I felt sooo good up there man. It was great to see Genesis and meet Angeal. I can't wait to see them again."

It hit Zack like a ton of bricks. He was soo excited to see his friend, he forgot about Genesis. He gave his spot in the lifestream to save Cloud from his eternal slumber. Zack grinned, Genesis had read that crap so often that it was tuck in his head now. Maybe it was a memento, or a way to always remember Genesis. "Hahahaha! The gift of the goddess, you bastard now look what you did!" Zack said smiling about his good memories of Genesis.

Cloud looked at his friend, he knew something was up. His friend only went into random deep thought when something was wrong. "Zack what's wrong?"

"Hahaha nothing buddy. Don't worry your pretty little head off." Zack teased.

Cloud looked at his friend, he knew he was hiding something, but Zack always tell him whatever it was after enough time. Zack and Cloud walked over to the rest of the group to see how everyone was doing. Aerith and Tifa were doing there girly thing, clearly talking about their men. Zack had just joined the group when Nanaki motioned his head to Zack.

"Zack, did Genesis really give up his spot in the lifestream to save Cloud?" He asked Zack.

"Fuck man. There's no such thing as secrets with you around!"Zack said as he petted the large beast. "And yes he did. I think he really earned his honor back don't you?" Zack asked Nanaki.

"That is the most courageous thing I have ever heard of. He gave up his afterlife for Cloud to live. Truly is an honorable sacrifice. I am proud to have met him." Nanaki said as he looked up at the sky with Zack.

"Yeah, I am proud to have known him. He was a great foe, but he ended up being a great friend huh? I do truly hope to see him one day, but I know it's not possible." Zack said looking up to the sky, shedding a tear for his friend. "I will miss you…Genesis." Zack said looking up to the sky.

The two continued to watch the sky and soak in the true beauty of the planet. Just seconds after their talk Aerith, Tifa and Cloud came outside. Aerith ran straight to Zack and hugged him from behind. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "He will miss you too baby. Don't worry his sacrifice won't be in vain." Zack smiled, she could feel whenever he was sad, it felt good to know that someone was always going to be around to hold him and care for him.

Everyone looked at Zack, their leader for what they were going to do next. "Well…" Cloud said.

"Well everyone pack up, we leave for Gongaga in ten minutes. Pack up and we'll grab a bite to eat before we head out." Zack said pumping his fist. Everyone seemed to be happy to see their leader back to his old perky self. Everyone scampered off to go pack as fast as they could.

----- Days later

The group began to get closer to Gongaga. Zack looked at the horizon; he could feel something horrible had happened to his home town. As soon as Zack finished his thought his hand was taken by Aerith. She looked at him and he looked at her. Her eyes said something was wrong, Zack could feel it as well. Zack continued to walk on as if nothing happened; he knew he had to be strong for the group. He was the glue that kept everyone going and staying strong. They had gotten closer to Gongaga, everyone knew that disaster had struck the small village. The remains of what must have been a huge fire had still been visible. The spirit in the group quickly dropped to the floor.

The group entered the village together, everyone on high alert. Everyone looked ahead on the path, there was a man in a suit heading their way. Zack knew it was Tseng; he had waited for them after all. Zack ran up to the man, and the rest of the group followed.

"Zack… I don't know how to tell you this but…" Tseng said completely ignoring greetings.

"Yeah I know Tseng, I could feel it on my way here. You have any idea who did this, or what happened?" Zack asked.

"We have reports that Sephiroth and Weiss where in this area, so our leading theory is that Sephiroth attacked this town… to get to you…" Tseng tailed off.

"Yeah I kind of figured it was him, who else would do such a thing…wait did you say we?? Do you have a mouse in your pocket Tseng? Or were you just going to wait to tell me Reno and Rude are helping you? You guys can come out of the bushes you know?"Zack said.

"Damn man, you SOLDIERs totally have the best senses huh? Your not going to kill us right?" Reno asked as he took a step back.

"Nah not unless you here for other reasons. If you're here helping Tseng I guess I can let you live. If Tseng trusts ya, I will too. Just to warn you…any funny business and my sword will come down on you like the fist of god!" Zack said with a smile.

"Zack… this isn't time for horse play. Reno, Rude, watch after the girls for us, Nanaki you help as well please. Zack and Cloud come with me." Tseng motioned to the two young men.

They followed Tseng into the village, everything was a mess. They walked past a small grave yard where they buried those killed in the reactor. Zack's eyes began to tear up as he looked at a man who was stabbed and killed next to his son's grave. Zack took a knee beside the man and looked up into the sky. "Take good care of them all, may you rest in peace." He stood up and continued to follow Cloud and Tseng. Nothing could prepare Zack for what he was about to see. He sprinted forward and burst through Tseng and Cloud's attempts to hold him back. He fell to his knees at his parents feet. He looked up at them, they were crucified, and knowing Sephiroth they were alive. They were also burned so badly that there wasn't a spot that wasn't black. Sephiroth truly did get to Zack, he made his parents suffer, and begging for death before it came to them. Zack felt a bubble wanting to burst within him, his rage was screaming to come out. Zack was doing everything in his power to keep the beast at bay. He was losing his fight against it, he couldn't let Angeal down, he couldn't cause anymore damage, but holding in his pain and grief were a lot harder than he expected. He began to punch the ground, the beast was about to break through he could hold it in any longer. He was about to break, when he felt two soft arms wrap around his neck. He felt a soft kiss on his cheek, Aerith was there for him, she always was. Zack felt four more hands on his shoulders. It was Tseng, Cloud Tifa and Nanaki, telling him things were going to be alright. He turned to see his supporters and was in shock what he saw. It was only Tseng and Cloud who had their hands on his shoulder. Nanaki and Tifa weren't there, then… Zack smiled, Angeal and Genesis were there for him, he knew it. Somehow they were both there for him. Zack stood up and looked into the sky. "Thank you for showing me, and thank you for being there for me guys. I know that as long as I have my love and my friends, I will never be alone, and I don't have to suffer alone." Zack said to himself.

"Hey Aerith, thank you." Zack said as he looked into her eyes. "Please go back to the others, I will be ok. If I'm not I'm sure you will be by my side. Please scoot; I don't want you to see this stuff." Zack said as he asked Aerith to leave. Zack made his way over to the crosses and began lifting them out of the ground with the help of Cloud and Tseng. Zack pulled his parents from their crosses with great remorse. Cloud began to dig two graves while Zack and Tseng wrapped the bodies in sheets.

"Tseng, I would like the honor of putting both of my parents in their graves." Zack said with his hand out to stop Tseng from carrying his father. Zack walked over to the grave with his mother in his arms. He bent over and gently place her in her grave. Zack took a knee, "I'm so sorry mom, I shoulda been here to protect you… I shoulda stopped by after I joined SOLDIER. And… god how you would have loved to meet Aerith! I'm sorry mom that I wasn't around enough. I love you mom, rest in peace." Zack said. He turned and walked over to his father's body. He picked him up and held him in his arms. He walked over to the grave next to his mothers. He placed his father in gently and took a knee next to the grave. "Hey dad. I wish you could have seen me in SOLDIER. You would have been soo proud of me. I was one of the best Shinra has ever seen. I shoulda stopped by to see you. You really would have liked my mentor Angeal, he was a lot like you. I'm sorry dad, if I was here… you two would still be alive…you would have lived to meet your grandson or granddaughter one day. I am sorry. I love you dad. Rest in peace." Zack turned away from the two graves to be met by everyone. Aerith and Cloud both held him tightly, Zack broke into tears.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sephiroth stood outside the old ruins, starring at the building. His eyes were fixed upon the ruins he did not break eye contact for a moment, not even for a blink. He watched as the ruins began to shake violently, a huge beam of light busted out. In an instant the building began to collapse, it was collapsing as a fast rate. Sephiroth grinned; the building was clearly designed to trap who ever sought the black materia. The building had finished collapsing; ancient bricks had lain in a heap of rubble covered in dust. The remains of the ruin began to shake violently once more. Sephiroth took a very human step back as the building was hit by the same beam of light it had released. The rubble had been vaporized as the beam destroyed everything that was left.

"I guess these earth people had no intention of letting whoever was after that materia leave alive. I do how ever think the light show was a bit…much." Weiss said as he appeared behind Sephiroth.

"You're late. The next time you make me wait, you will meet the end of my sword. And don't ever talk to me as if we are…friends." Sephiroth said in an angry tone as he began walking towards the crater. He cringed at the word…friends. Weiss did not say a word, he knew the man in black was being very serious, and he would indeed kill him without a second thought. He followed the man into the crater; he looked down and could see a small black speck.

"Was that really the materia that they went through all this trouble for? What was so special about it?" Weiss thought to himself. Sephiroth bent over and picked the concentrated mako up and held it in his hand. Weiss starred in awe as Sephiroth began to float into the air. Sephiroth was truly powerful, much more than Weiss could ever dream to be.

Sephiroth landed next to Weiss and gave him a sharp look. Take us back to Nibleheim, it's time to head towards the Northern Crater, you useless powers will not work in that region. It is still the domain of the Cetra." Sephiroth said as Weiss put his hand on the man's arm. Sephiroth looked down at the touch, and grimaced.

----

Tseng and the former Turks took Zack and company to Rocket Town. Zack had requested a few days to get him mind clear, and to let everyone get some rest in a proper inn. Zack laid in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was clearly thinking about his parents and his home town. Aerith never left his side, she was ready to take care of him at any moment he may need it. Zack did not shed a tear during his meditation he only sat there and looked straight ahead. On the third day Zack sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He let out s deep sigh then looked at Aerith. He smiled at Aerith, "Hey I think that's enough sulking don't cha think? Where is every one?" Zack said as though nothing happened.

"Zack…there's no need to act like nothing happened, it's ok to grieve." Aerith said with worry.

"I'm fine Aerith, honest. I haven't forgotten them at all, I'm just really trying to channel my pain, harness my power ya know? I will make sure that their suffering doesn't go unpunished trust me. Sephiroth has no idea what's coming." Zack said as his fist grew tighter and tighter.

Aerith walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, she looked into his eyes. "Don't worry Zack, we'll get'em." She said as she hugged him. "Why don't we head down to the pub, that's probably where everyone is." Aerith said as she grabbed Zack by the hand and began to pull him out of the room.

She pulled him with all her might; she really was excited to be outside, out of the room. She was smiling at Zack as they played with one another, gently bumping butts sending each other in opposite directions. Zack looked at the young girl; he realized he felt happiest when ever she was around. He couldn't wait till it was all over, and he could finally live in peace. They continued to walk when he realized that Aerith's hand had suddenly fallen out of his grip. He turned and looked, and fear began to fill with fear. Aerith was on her knees gasping for air, she looked as though she was in pain. She put her hands to her chest and looked as though she was praying.

"Aerith What is it!? Are you ok?! What's wrong! HELP HELP!!!" Zack screamed. There was a bang as a door opened on the far end of town. Nanaki had heard Zack's plea and began to sprint toward them.

Aerith put her hand on Zack's and motioned to pull him down. Zack got on one knee and looked at the pain stricken girl. "Zack, he has it! He has it!" She cried.

"Who has what!? Aerith talk to me!!" Zack cried as Nanaki had arrived.

"Sephiroth… he has…the black materia!" Aerith said as tears began to run d own her face.

"Sephiroth has the black…materia…what the fuck is that!! It's only materia! Aerith what's wrong!?" Zack said as he shook her.

Aerith looked up at him and starred. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking me?" Aerith looked around as she was surrounded by the group and many other curious townsmen.

Zack looked at the girl, he was so confused. "Aerith… what's going on, are you ok?"

The girl looked up at Zack and the others looking just as confused as them, before anyone could say a word Tseng spoke up. "Everyone head to the inn now."

----

Everyone entered the room quickly, almost as though there was a fire. The ladies took a seat on the bed, Nanaki sat like a dog, and Cloud and Zack both stood against the wall, almost mirroring on another. Tseng shut the door quickly after the other two Turks walked in. Tseng turned to the group looking more serious than ever. "Everyone this is very very important. So everyone just shut up." Tseng said rather rudely. "Ok…Aerith, you collapsed in the middle of town. From what I heard, and what Zack has told me, you said Sephiroth has the black materia… Let's pray that is not true… but I know it is…Aerith…" Tseng said turning towards her. "I believe that you felt the power of the Cetra. He must have it…" Tseng said as he began to pace back and forth.

"So what if he has it! We are still going to take him down, he can have black, white, purple, even poop brown materia for all I care; nothing is going to help him!" Zack shouted.

"Zack, it's not a normal materia. It doesn't allow him to use magic… it's power is legendary, but no one knows what it does. All I know is that Sephiroth was after it. When we reached Gongaga, we talked to the people of the surrounding area." Tseng said.

"Yea, they all said some guy in black was asking about it. You'd think such a baddy like him would know everything huh?" Reno added in.

"That's an excellent point Reno. He was hunting it down, and he got it so easily…he is receiving help. Only Shinra knows about the folklore of the black materia. We made sure that no evidence was found about the Cetra. In fact only upper Shinra personnel were privileged with the knowledge of their existence… No… It can't be…let's hope not." Tseng said as he continued to pace. His seriousness faded from his face, fear seemed to replace it.

"Who! Who could be helping such a mad man!?" Cloud said almost in tears thinking about what the man did to him.

"The very man who took your freedom…Hojo." Tseng said.

The room went blank; everyone knew that things were beginning to look bleak. Sephiroth was gaining allies; Sephiroth alone was more than enough to worry about. Zack began to pace as well. "It doesn't make sense…Sephiroth would never make allies with anyone, no matter how evil they may be… He is using them for his own gain! That has to be it!" Zack said feeling rather good about his detective skills.

"Obviously Zack. He has something planned; knowing him…it's going to be big, and deadly. We have to beat him to the punch we have to strike now!" Tseng said with power as he crushed Zack's future as a sleuth.

"But where could he be hiding. If Hojo is involved… they would need there science stuff." Reno said.

The group all began to think, the brain cells could be felt as they were melting away as they were deep in thought. Suddenly a firm voice broke in, "Nibleheim." Rude declared.

"Your right Rude that has to be it. The lab in the Icicle Inn would be too far from any needed 'Science stuff' as Reno put it so delicately. He has to be in Nibleheim. We should head there very soon…prepare for battle." Tseng said as he left the room with the two Turks.

Everyone stood still, a bomb had just been dropped on the them. Zack was the first to move. "Well, it's not like we can just hope Sephiroth is going to go away. Today is as good as any huh? Cloud… let's kick some ass!" Zack said with a huge smile. Everyone starred at the man, he looked confident, almost like he knew something they didn't.

"Yea, let's kick some serious ass Zack!" Cloud said with great energy.

"Yeah!!! You show me an ass and I'll kick it!... Wait I found one!" Aerith said as she kicked Zack in the butt.

"Alright, shall we get this shit going?" Tifa said as she put on her fighting gloves.

"Hahaha… Alright guys let's go kick some fuckin ass! Everyone, meet back here if things go astray. Everyone to the chopper!" Zack said as he sprinted out the inn.

----

Sephiroth held the materia in his hand looking at it in awe. He looked into the orb of great power and saw Hojo in its shine. He turned and looked at the man who was almost hovering over it. "May I please touch it? I just want to run a few tests. It has such fabled pow…" Hojo said as he was greeted by Sephiroth's blade in his shoulder. The Scientist began to squirm back and forth in pain. "UGH! Fine. Take it for yourself; I could have unlocked some sort of power for you." Hojo said in spite.

Sephiroth just grinned; he already had its power. It was only a matter of time until he was walking the planet once more. Then he and mother could truly make man pay. The time was almost here, Sephiroth grinned, he was almost excited. His grin quickly went away as he closed his eyes. "They're here…" He said calmly.

Hojo's head popped up in total shock. Weiss was just grinning; he wanted his chance at Zack more than anything. The two men began to walk up the stairs calmly, going out to give their visitors a proper greeting.

----

Zack and Cloud led the pack; Aerith, Tifa and Nanaki were towards the back. The Turks were gathering fire arms in the chopper; they too were here to battle. Zack and Cloud both drew their swords at the same time. Zack grinned at the sight of the two men walking towards them. This was it, this was the battle they had been out looking for all this time. Zack even began to smile, he was excited to fight such a powerful opponent; he hadn't felt this way in years. He looked over at his blond counterpart, he was smiling as well. Zack's smile grew larger, Spikey had finally grown a pair; he found some sort of fighting spirit. Zack focused his attention forward, he saw Sephiroth with his arms out…he was summoning! Black portals began to open all over the town center of Nibleheim; it was only a matter of time until creatures began pouring out of them. Zack began to worry about Aerith, but he felt at ease quickly. He knew his friends would protect her, and if anything got out of hand, they understood to flee and leave him and Cloud behind. Zack grinned once more picturing Aerith whack a monster with her staff. Zack did his best to hold in a chuckle, a staff, what a dumb weapon. Zack's mind quickly shifted into battle mode as dark dog like creatures began to appear. Zack braced for battle as Sephiroth motioned his arms for them to attack. In an instant, hundreds of beasts flooded the battle field. They sprinted past Zack and Cloud and moved on to attack the others. Guns could be heard as Zack and Cloud began to walk towards their foes.

"Hey buddy, why don't you take one Weiss, he's a little easier, I know you can take him. Just be careful ok bud, he's smiling…he could be hiding something…or he's just excited like us. But look here, if things get bad, I'm counting on you to take care of Aerith for me." Zack said to his friend.

"Don't worry Zack I will. But I won't need to, cuz we're gunna kick some ass!" Cloud said with some cockiness in his voice.

"Very true friend. Buster brothers for life!" Zack said as he put his sword in the air.

"Buster brothers for life!" Cloud yelled as he put his sword in the air creating a X. In a flash the two men began to charge towards the two men.

----

Tseng looked across the battle field to see how Nanaki and the girls were doing. He looked down in shame, they were doing far better than they were. Reno was barely keeping his own, he was struggling with his baton. Rude on the other hand was pumbling the beast with every blow. Tseng refocused on the battle. He fired 3 fast shots. One hit a beast straight in the head as it was beginning to pounce on Reno. The other two bullets disappeared into the vast group. The needed more fire power if they planned on keeping up in this battle long enough for Zack and Cloud to defeat Sephiroth and Weiss. He began to think as he continued to fire his gun into the sea of beasts. Then it hit him, "Reno! Get on the turret! The button is under the passenger's seat! Hurry!" Tseng screamed.

Reno scrambled into the chopper looking as hard as he could for the button. He looked under the seat and could not find anything, and then it hit him. Tseng meant literally under the seat. Reno tore off the seat cushion. There it was the button. Reno smacked the button and in an instant the floor of the helicopter began to open. Reno starred at the massive gun that had appeared from the floor. He had never seen the turret before; the Turk's rarely ever needed to use it. Reno licked his lips and got behind the gun. He pulled the triggers and the gun began to hum as the bullets sailed through the battle field. The first bullet hit, creating a small explosion, putting a large hole in the army's numbers. The bullets flew in rapid succession, explosions making the sunset glow. The houses around the town center had begun to catch fire, there was little to no fear for the people's lives, they were Shinra's employees. They were most likely still unaware of Shinra's destruction. Reno continued to fire, Tseng motioned to Rude to stay with Reno and be his back up. The Turret alone was changing the momentum of the battle. Tseng turned and started to run towards Nanaki's group, using his gun to part the seas.

Tseng arrived at Nanaki's group and began to open fire, adding a long range attack to the party. The beast numbers were being cut down by the second; Tifa and Nanaki were making mince meat of any beast that got close. Aerith just whacked any beast that got close, but she was focusing on using her materia, and healing anyone who may have gotten hurt. Tifa was holding her own like a champ, she moved like lightning, much fast and stronger than the macho Rude. A beast charged at her at amazing speed, the hound got closer and closer. Tifa did a fast round kick sending another hound flying. The hound had finally reached Tifa; she calmly punched the hound square in the face. A shockwave of air was sent as the blow made contact with the beast. The beast fell to the ground, and quickly faded away. Tifa did a back flip to rejoin the group, she looked around, and r=fear began to take its toll. They were completely surrounded; even with all of the fire power from the turret they were still losing this battle. The odds were against them; every foe that fell was replaced with two more. They knew they had to hold their ground, Sephiroth must either be defeated or have his focus elsewhere for the hounds to stop being summoned. Tseng talked into his communication device with Reno and Rude.

"Hold your ground! If things continue to get worse… we're gunna have to retreat. Is that clear?" Tseng said to the two men in suits. Tifa, Aerith, and Nanaki looked at Tseng with eyes of hate. They by no means were going to let their friends stay and fight all alone. The odds were overwhelming for a team, but they would have to deal with Sephiroth and Weiss as well.

Their battle continued, the beast continued to come at them wave after wave. Aerith looked over to the helicopter to the far right; she was instantly filled with sadness. The chopper had been overrun by the beasts, the turret was silenced. She knew it was their time to leave, they had to, or everyone could be lost in this battle. She looked over to see how the boys were holding off the two light haired men. She could not see them, they moved so fast, all she could see were the sparks and force of the swords clashing. She had to pray that Zack was going to be safe, he had to be. Aerith was shaken by Tifa, she was screaming but she could hear no noise. She was frozen in fear for her love. She was quickly lifted upon Nanaki's back as he followed Tifa threw a crowd of beasts. She held on tightly to Nanaki, she took in her surroundings; the entire village was burning to the ground, ash filled the air. It looked as though it was snowing. It was truly the perfect setting for the clash that was taking place.

Aerith still frozen in fear was lifted into the chopper as Tseng and Reno opened fire at the horde to get enough room to take off. The blades were moving as fast as they could, the beasts were starting to over flow the group, many jumping into the blades being cut to pieces. The chopper final had enough power to take off, it began to rise off the ground, everyone looked down as the horde turned and headed towards the two spikey haired men as they fought their foes.

"Let's pray that the heavens bring our friends back to us in one piece…let's pray..." Tseng said holding back tears. He knew that no one could possibly defeat Sephiroth, let alone with the help of Weiss. The horde of beasts…it was just over kill. Fear and sadness filled the helicopter, it was very possible they would never see their friends again.

----

Zack charged at the man with long silver hair. His eyes were glowing mako blue, and he felt something in his chest. He felt his pain; his rage beginning to swell. Sephiroth had killed his parents in a truly horrible way. He could not forgive this man for all the pain he had caused him. He looked around him as he charged, the village was on fire, much like it had been on that very day; the day Sephiroth took Cloud's family and friends, and ultimately their freedom. His heart began to pound, all of his heart was broken, holding together by the tape, which was Aerith. Zack focused his rage and jumped at Sephiroth. He put all his might in the blow as he came down. Sephiroth calmly put his sword up to block the blow. As the two swords hit, they made a loud noise much like an explosion. Sephiroth looked up at Zack who was still in the air from the blow.

"How good to see you…Zack" The man said coldly mocking Zack. Sephiroth swung his blade, sending Zack flying into the air. He looked at the ground around him and noticed he was standing in a small crater. His eyes widened, Zack had truly gained an extraordinary amount of power. He knew he could not take Zack lightly he was going to have to go all out if this body was going to revive his true self. He jumped after Zack and swung his sword, Zack did a mid air flip and dodged the blow. As soon as he finished his flip, there he was; Sephiroth was already sending out his next strike. Zack spun into a blow to counter Sephiroth's in coming blow. The two swords clashed, sending a wave of great energy outward. The wave had so much force he sends the burning water tower tumbling to the ground. Sephiroth looked into Zack's eyes as the two struggled to out power one another. Sephiroth froze; he knew he saw that look before, but where?

Zack took advantage of his foes moment of hesitation, he kicked Sephiroth in the chest to break their clash. Sephiroth was sent back a few feet; he regained his stance in the air. He looked up at Zack, who was already in his face. He was not ready for Zack's speed. He barely was able to put his sword up to defend the blow. Zack's speed and newly found power were too much for the block to handle. Sephiroth was send sailing through the air he crashed into a building which was once the inn. The fragile burning building came crashing down as Sephiroth crashed through it.

Zack landed on his feet and looked around him; the village was burning creating great heat. The blaze made snow ash fall from the fresh night sky. He looked around to see how is friends were doing in the fight. He first looked for Aerith; her group was fairing quiet well facing the hordes. Tifa and Nanaki were fighting with great sync many of the beasts falling in great numbers. He smiled as he saw his love casting spells to support her friends. He was very proud of her; he couldn't wait to tell her how well she was fighting once he finished up Sephiroth. He shifted his gaze over at the three Turks. They seemed to be struggling a bit more than Nanaki's group, but they also were gaining the hordes attention as Reno was mowing them down with the turret. Zack began to worry that the horde may be too much for his friends to handle. They all understood that if things got out of hand that they were to retreat to Rocket Town. He knew his friends would be safe as long as they fought together. Zack looked over to see how Cloud was doing. He was in shock as he watched his friend go pound for pound with Weiss. Zack began to wonder where the hell Cloud got all this confidence and strength. Zack's attention was quickly focused on the rubble of the inn. Sephiroth simply stood up and turned to look at Zack.

Sephiroth focused on his dark haired foe. He looked in shock at the man standing in front of him. He had truly gained a great amount of power, he was his equal. Sephiroth began to fill with anger, he had never had an equal, he was the strongest, and no one could have matched his power. He Charged at Zack at stunning speed. He was not going to toy with his foe any longer; he had to show this boy who was truly the greatest. He swung his sword with such grace sending out eight fast blows toward Zack. Sephiroth starred at the man, he had blocked each and every one without even flinching. Zack looked at the man in black as the locked swords. Their eyes met, Zack grinned at the man as though he was confident he was going to win this battle. Zack quickly broke the lock of the sword and moved faster than Sephiroth could keep up. Zack appeared behind the man who stood in shock. Zack slammed his sword into the ground sending four large waves of energy through the ground. The earth split as the energy raced towards Sephiroth. The man did not have the time to dodge the blow so he did the only thing he could do, attempt to stop the attack. Sephiroth slashed his sword deep within the ground ripping out a huge chunk, hoping the huge hole would absorb Zack's blow. The beams continued to rip through the ground, the hole did nothing. Sephiroth looked over to Zack who was motioning his arms, Sephiroth starred in wonder. He looked at the beams in shock, the beams had shifted course! Zack had been controlling them from a distance. Two beams quickly spread to the left and the right as two headed straight for him. In a matter of seconds Zack had launched an attack he could not dodge. This was the very first time I had ever happened to him.

The beams quickly met in one spot…where Sephiroth stood. A huge blast erupted where the man stood, it hit with great force. Dirt and smoke had filled the ashy sky, completely making visibility impossible. Sephiroth stood as he gathered himself from the blow. He felt a warm sticky feeling coming from his leg and head. He put his hand to his head, and looked in his palm. He had been bleeding from Zack's blow. This was the first time he had seen his blood in a combat situation. He had never met an opponent how could hit him let alone make him bleed. Sephiroth looked onward searching for Zack as the dirt cloud had begun to fade. He had his sword ready for any attack that may come from any direction. He looked around everywhere; Zack was nowhere to be seen. He looked to the sky, but saw nothing but ash. He felt his legs shake, was he feeling fear…no it was the ground; it was shaking. Sephiroth trued around to see what was causing the rumbling. It wasn't Weiss and Cloud who were having quiet the clash themselves. What was it?

Sephiroth's question was quickly answered as Zack ripped out from under the ground in front of him. Zack had swung his sword in an upward motion as he sailed from the ground into the air. Sephiroth quickly jumped back, but was not fast enough to dodge Zack's attack. The buster sword had ripped through his chest, creating a gash running from his waist to his shoulder on the opposite side. Sephiroth grimaced in pain; he had never felt something like this before. He was bleeding profusely from his wound; he could not last much longer if he didn't get medical attention quickly. He had to get away from Zack…he had to do something that he would never do…flee. Sephiroth looked up in the air and was in shock once more. Zack had been coming down with an attack of great force.

As Zack was coming down with a braver like attack at his foe he noticed that the chopper was in the air in the distance; almost out of sight. His friends had been overwhelmed by the great numbers of the dark hounds. He knew that meant that the hounds would be turning towards him a Cloud in an instant. He knew Sephiroth was controlling them; it was only a matter of time until they faded once Sephiroth was totally distracted. Zack gripped the buster sword tighter and came down towards Sephiroth with all his might. Sephiroth put up his blade for his defense. He used one hand one the handle and one on the blade to block the incoming attack. Zack used all his strength in his blow, the sword hit with great power, a wave of energy was created so powerful it leveled the entire town and knocked Weiss and Cloud to the ground. Sephiroth looked in awe was he watched the buster sword cut through his massive sword.

Zack looked in shock as he landed on the ground. He looked at his foe; Sephiroth's sword had been snapped in two. Zack walked over to his beaten enemy who was laying in a pool of blood. Zack looked to Sephiroth's right and looked in amazement. He had hit the man with such force; he had snapped the man's sword in two and… cut his arm off. Zack stood over the beaten man, and put the buster sword to the man's cheek. "You will remember this day Sephiroth, the day you felt… human." Zack said as he sled his sword across the man's cheek, creating a small cut.

Sephiroth put his hand to his face and yelled, "Weiss!!! Now!!!"

Zack looked at the man in shock, what the hell was he talking about? Before he had the chance to finish his thoughts, he was greeted with a blade through his stomach. Zack looked behind him, his eyes filled with worry…Weiss was somehow using Nero's power…how?

-----

Cloud sprinted towards Weiss alongside Zack as the two sprinted towards their foes. Cloud dove towards Weiss with his sword ready for a powerful blow. He swung at Weiss; Weiss quickly dodged the blow with ease. Cloud jumped high in the air, Weiss quickly followed as he swung his blades with incredible speed. Weiss looked at Cloud with a bit of surprise when Cloud easily defected each of his blows. Cloud hit the climax of his jump, and began to slowly descend from the sky. As Cloud was beginning to fall, he swung his sword at Weiss but stopped in mid swing. He had faked out Weiss with the hit as he was prepared for a blow. Cloud quickly followed up with a kick to Weiss's chest, it was quickly followed with another kick to the face. Weiss looked at Cloud with anger in his eyes. He knew he could crush this boy if only Sephiroth would have let him unleash his dark powers. He had finally learned how to fully grasp them and Sephiroth told him to hold back. For what? Weiss began to fill with anger at the man in black. He always wanted to toy with his opponents. Weiss made a face as he regained his composure and charged at Cloud. His swung his sword with great fury behind them, but was amazed as Cloud quickly blocked each blow with ease. Weiss started to grin, maybe Sephiroth wouldn't know if he used his power once, just to get an advantage.

Cloud had dodged each of Weiss's blows and grabbed Weiss's foot. He had begun to spin him round and round. He let go of Weiss who was heading straight to the ground. Cloud had charged after him with his sword ready to do a move Zack taught him; braver. He gripped his blade as hard as he could and put the sword behind his head ready for a blow with all his might. He had gotten close enough for his final hit for Weiss. He swung with all his might, his sword hit with a great bang. Dirt filled the air making it impossible to see. Cloud lifted his sword, he knew he had missed. He was ready for a surprise attack from somewhere. Cloud jumped inot the air so Weiss couldn't possibly get the upper hand. Cloud was stopped in his tracks as he felt Weiss's blade tear through his chest. He could feel that Weiss had completely missed his heart, his wound was by no means fatal. Cloud gripped the edge of Weiss's blade, and spun as fast and as hard as he could. Weiss had lost his grip on the blade and was sent flying farther in the air. Cloud reached behind his back and grabbed the blade. He pulled it out fast, and winced in pain. He felt the blood pour down his chest and back. Cloud looked at the blade, he remembered the first time steel met his flesh. It happened in this very town, Cloud began to fill with anger. He looked over at his former home. His mother and he lived there. She was all he ever had, he loved her so much. She always was there to cheer him up when he was sad, she always made him raspberry pie for his birthday instead of a cake. She was his only friend he had until he met Tifa.

"Mom…….." Cloud said as he looked up at the night sky cover in ash. "I won't forget, I'll make sure I see you again one day." Cloud said as his eyes filled with tears.

Weiss walked closer to Cloud and noticed his tears. "Aw did I hurt the poor baby? Are you going to go cry to your mommy?"

Cloud gave Weiss a sharp look; it was totally the wrong time to bring up his mom. Cloud gripped his buster sword in one hand and held Weiss's in the other. Cloud gripped them as tears poured down his face. He put his buster sword to his head like his mentor Zack did. "Mom I hope you're watching…I'm about to make you proud." Cloud said. Cloud looked at Weiss and he charged at the man. Cloud jumped high in the air, and cast a spell of fire and shot it at Weiss. Weiss just simply absorbed the blow as if it were nothing. As the smoke cleared Weiss's grin was wiped from his face. His eyes widened as he saw Cloud just inches from his face. Cloud dug Weiss's sword deep within Weiss's chest, and it was quickly followed by the buster sword. Weiss cried out in pain as Cloud lifted him in the air. Blood began to pour down both the buster sword and Weiss's blade. Cloud grinned as he jumped in the air and flipped sending Weiss flying through the air. Weiss flew like a lifeless body, his face covered in his own blood. Weiss began to fall towards the ground. Cloud watched as his foes fell lifelessly towards the ground. Cloud gripped Weiss's sword and grinned a cold look. "Hahaha. I guess I'll return to sender!" Cloud said as he threw Weiss's sword like a spear. The sword flew at an incredible speed and hit Weiss within seconds. Weiss hit the ground hard, and made a loud thud. Cloud landed next to his fallen foe, the battle was over; Cloud had whooped ass.

Weiss began to cough blood as he reached for Cloud's leg. Cloud simply lifted his leg and moved it away. Cloud looked over to see how his friends were doing in their battle. He noticed that the Turks and everyone were not anywhere within sight. The must have left from being overwhelmed. Cloud looked over to his friend; Zack was throwing Sephiroth around like a rag doll. Cloud let out a smile; they were actually going to do it! They were going to save the planet, and destroy its greatest threats. Cloud's foe was beaten, struggling to stay alive. Cloud stepped over his foe and looked down at the man, he almost felt bad. Cloud lifted his sword to end Weiss's life, suddenly a huge wave of energy send him flying. It was the power of Zack and Sephiroth as the two fought. Cloud stood up and looked around him. The houses and buildings began to fall like dominos; one after another they fell into a heap of rubble. Dust and ash filled the already polluted air. Cloud looked over to see if Weiss was still alive, his eyes widened as he noticed he was gone. Cloud began to get angry at himself, he let his guard down and now Weiss was moving around somewhere.

Cloud heard a board snap, he turned around quickly; Weiss was right behind him. He quickly blocked Weiss's attack; he had been slower with his injuries. Weiss looked at Cloud, "Did you miss me… sunshine?" Weiss said mocking him. Cloud just ignored him as his foe was pouring blood. Cloud knew Weiss was running on fumes. Cloud sung his sword sending his foe to the ground. Cloud's eyes turned as he heard a scream in the distance.

"Weiss!! NOW!!!!" The voice cried. Cloud turned and looked at Weiss. He grinned as he spit blood.

"You didn't think you beat me did you?" He said as he faded into darkness.

-----

The helicopter flew around the mountain town several times, everyone trying to catch a glance at the battles happening below. Aerith looked down and smiled, everyone was starring at her. "Aerith why are you smiling! Cloud and Zack could be dying down there!" Tifa screamed.

"Shh, they are doing just fine. Hehehe actually, they are kickin their bootys!" Aerith giggled.

Everyone began to smile as they hopelessly looked down at the town. Nothing could be seen through the dense smoke and ash. The only thing that could be heard were the clashes of the swords, they were so loud that they could be heard in the helicopter with the blades moving at full speed. A blast of energy was sent from down below, it made the helicopter spin violently.

Tseng came over the speaker, "Guys we have to move out. The battle down there is getting too hot, another blast like that, I may not be able to keep the chopper up in the air. We have to go, Zack understands where to meet us. Everyone hang on." The helicopter made a fast u turn and flew through the ash towards Rocket Town. Fear and worry filled the helicopter as they flew off into the distance.

----

Cloud starred as Weiss disappeared like Nero had done. He turned to fins him and his eyes widened. He watched Weiss sneak up on Zack and stab him threw the stomach. Cloud gripped his sword tight and sprinted towards Zack. Zack yelled in pain, as blood began to run down his legs. He went to grip the sword that had cut through him, but it dissipated before he could touch it. Zack turned around to see Cloud sprinting towards him. He held his stomach as blood began to pour out. Cloud looked at his friend with tears in his eyes, Zack just grinned. "It's ok Spikey, nothing a potion can't fix. Here you look like you could really use one too. We only have two more so…try not to get all diced up buddy." Zack said coolly.

Cloud looked down at the man laying on the ground behind him, his mouth dropped to the floor. Zack had truly beaten Sephiroth on his own. The man was squirming as he was trying to stand, with his one arm. Cloud wanted to finish the man so badly, but he knew that Weiss was going to be a problem. He turned and stood at Zack's side, they both starred at the man floating in mid air, surrounded by an aura of darkness. "Well…this should be interesting huh?" Cloud said as he looked up at the man in the ashy sky.

"Yeah it should buddy. Hehe I sure could use a good fight. You ready? Buster bros for life right?" Zack said as he put his sword out.

"Hell yeah man" Cloud said as he put his up making their trademark X.

The tow both turned towards Weiss and leaped into the air. They let out a roar as the both swung their swords with all their might at Weiss. Weiss did not move, he just simply blocked both shots without even budging an inch. Weiss grinned at the two spiky haired men; he knew he was far stronger than them. He swung his sword and sent the two men flying though the air. Cloud hit the ground with great force, but quickly regained his footing. He jumped at the man at an incredible speed. He swung his sword fast and powerfully at Weiss, who just blocked each attack as if they were coming in slow motion. Cloud began to feel frustrated as none of his blows were of any use. Cloud looked over Weiss's shoulder and saw Zack coming from behind. Cloud grinned and continued to attack Weiss to distract him. Cloud looked at Weiss's face, he was smiling; Cloud's eyes widened as Weiss finished. Zack was still coming at Cloud at a high speed and could not stop his attack. Zack's buster sword hit Cloud's with great force, making a noise that sounded like an explosion. Cloud went flying towards the ground faster than he had ever done before. Cloud hit the soft planet with a loud thud, and dirt filled the air.

Zack landed on the ground and began to run towards his friend hoping he was ok. Weiss reappeared in Zack's path and grinned. Zack stopped in mid stride and looked at his foe. He was filling with anger, he sprinted towards Weiss, and jumped into the air. "Well, if he can't prodict my movement, I guess he can't hit me. Time to be totally random. Angeal would flip if he knew this was my plan." Zack said to himself. Weiss appeared behind Zack, Zack grinned he knew he was there. Zack did a front flip in mid air, and came up striking Weiss with great force. Weiss flew through the air and starred at Zack. His cocky face quickly faded away and was replaced with a serious one.

"How, how did he know I was coming from above? I guess I truly did underestimate Fair, no matter, he will be bleeding out at my feet soon enough" Weiss thought to himself as he charged towards Zack. He was about to clash swords with Zack, when he disappeared into the darkness. Weiss appeared high in the sky creating a dark energy ball. He looked down in awe, Zack was not there. Zack was already behind him! Zack quickly kicked Weiss in the back sending him sailing through the air towards the ground. The dark energy ball had back fired as Weiss had fallen into it. He continued to sail though the air and was about to hit the ground. Weiss could not see anything because the dark energy had created a great cloud of smoke. Weiss came to a halting stop as he felt a huge blade rip through his chest. The smoke had finally cleared, Weiss looked in shock, it was Cloud. Cloud was watching the fight from the ground and positioned himself to attack Weiss. Cloud had been waiting on the ground with his sword up like a spike. Weiss tried to fade into the darkness, but he couldn't his powers weren't working! He looked down at the blade; it must have been the blade that had been keeping him from dissipating. Weiss began to pull himself off Cloud's huge blade, but his face was quickly covered as he spit up blood. Zack and come from behind and stabbed him from the back. Weiss squirmed in pain; he was completely trapped inside the two gigantic blades.

Zack let out a grin, and looked at Cloud. Zack moved his head to the left, and then to the right. Cloud knew exactly what Zack was saying, he grinned as well. In one fluid motion Zack and Cloud ripped their buster swords in opposite directions, tearing Weiss into two. The man was on the ground gasping for air; his face was filling with fear as death approached. He began to use his hands to thrust himself backwards towards the Shinra mansion. Zack stepped forward, easily catching up the man. He stopped and looked at the poor suffering man. Zack knew what he had to do. "You know what? You're my enemy, and you not only tried to kill me, you also tried killing my friends and loved ones. You deserve to suffer every last second of your life and feel every second of pain. But, this is called mercy, something you and Sephiroth lack." Zack said as he quickly turned and swung his sword down on Weiss. Weiss's body plopped to the ground lifeless.

-----

Everyone sat in silence in the inn nobody wanting to break the silence. Fear and worry filled the room, even the always fighting Reno sat still. The fear could not subside, the clash of the sword could be heard, and they were miles away. The night was an unusually dark night, not a noise to be heard. Not even the animal in the neighboring forests stayed silent. Almost as though they feared the power that was coming from Nibleheim, almost as though they felt the struggle between good and evil and staying silent would not create any distraction. Tifa got up and walked to the window; she looked in the distance and began to cry. She could see the orange light from the flames in her former home town. The orange light flickered, and a clash quickly followed. It reminded her of the great thunder storms in Mt. Nibel. Thunder always followed the flash of lightning.

Everyone turned and looked at Aerith who had made a lot of noise putting her tea down, she looked up at everyone with blank eyes.

"Aerith…what's wrong?" Nanaki asked the girl in pink.

"It's…it's…it's over…" Aerith said as she shook.

"What you mean it's over! Who won!?" Tifa yelled.

"Sephiroth's life force…it's almost gone, so faint I can barely feel it… Weiss… I feel nothing…"Aerith said still looking blank.

Everyone in the room let out a deep breath, many beginning to celebrate. Reno and Rude stood up and hugged each other in joy of the battle for the planet was finally over. They began to jump up and down like school girls, their celebration was short lived, and they looked to see everyone was starring at them. Reno shoved Rude off of him, and he put his hand in his hair and looked the other way pretending to look at a picture. Everyone burst into laughter at the two men who were completely red in embarrassment. Fear had left the room entirely, everyone was hugging and giggling. They were to happy to notice that Aerith was still starring into the distance with blank eyes.

Tseng was first to notice. "Aerith, are you ok? Are Zack and Cloud ok? What's wrong?"

Aerith did not move or speak a word. This got Tifa's attention. "Aerith! Did something happen to one of them? Tell us what's going on please! Your making me scared."

Nanaki walked up next to Aerith and looked at her; he was speaking with her with his mind. Aerith looked down at the red beast, still looking blank. "I feel something, something scary…something dark…" Aerith said to the beast.

Everyone looked at her as the joy was sucked from the room. Everyone took a seat starring at Aerith waiting for an answer, waiting for anything. Aerith blankly stood up and walked toward the window. Everyone starred, as Tseng got up and stood behind the girl.

"Aerith…What do you feel?" Tseng said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I don't know…I can't tell…it feels like Weiss and…" Aerith trailed off.

"And what Aerith?!" Tseng said in a panic.

Aerith turned towards the group and spoke in a voice that had many echoes. "The calamity from the sky…Jenova…" She said in a voice that did not sound like her own.

Nanaki starred, he knew what was going on; the Certa were talking though Aerith, warning them of great danger. He watched as Aerith fell as if she had been hit by a linebacker. Nanaki broke her fall. She looked up at everyone who were starring at her. She quickly stood up and looked out the window, "Ohh fuck…" The innocent girl let slip.

----

Zack wiped his lips after finishing his potion; he looked over at his friend who was chugging his as well. Zack tilted to look around Cloud. His eyes began to widen as he watched Weiss's body begin to convulse. He nudged Cloud to turn and look; they both froze at the sight they saw. Hojo stood above Weiss as he dropped an arm near Weiss's corpse. The arm quickly melted into black ooze. The ooze spread to Weiss's lower half of his body. The torn waist began to send out strands for red flesh stretching to the upper portion of Weiss's corpse that was several feet away. Zack looked in amazement as the ooze began to move almost as though it was a life form. The two halves of Weiss's body began to get pulled closer and closer together. The halves fused together as the ooze faded away.

Zack's hair on the back of his neck as he watched Weiss's once dead corpse rise up. His eyes were black, and his skin began to change into blackish green although keeping some of his human color. Zack looked at the man's hand, it was moving almost as though it was a liquid. The arm continued to move in odd ways, the two spiky haired men gripped their swords as Weiss looked at his hand. His hand began for change shape; it began to resemble a sword. Zack knew this was not going to end well, so he charged the abomination at full speed. Zack jumped into the air at the man as Cloud rushed in from below. Zack looked down to see that Weiss was no longer standing there, he looked up and saw him above. He grinned at Zack as he shifted his hand into a large hammer. Zack's eyes widened as the hammer came at him; he quickly put up his buster sword to block the blow. Zack was launched straight to the ground. He had sailed so fast Weiss's hit didn't register in Zack's mind. Zack laid in a pile of rubble looking up at his foe, he watched in the corner of his eye as Cloud jumped to face Weiss. Zack watched Weiss disappear before Cloud even got close. Zack stood up and was ready to join Cloud in his struggle to catch the evasive man. Zack jumped high in the air, but was interrupted as he looked straight into Weiss's eyes. He looked down at Weiss's had which had shifted into a gun. Weiss placed the gun to Zack's chest and fired. The power of the shot sent Zack to the ground once more. Zack put his hand to his chest and felt his wound, he was bleeding a lot of blood, he had already used his last potion when he thought Weiss was dead. Zack stood up, he found himself on his back before he fully stood up. He looked up at Weiss, who was steaming with power; he changed his hand to a staff to take Zack's footing.

Then it hit Zack, Weiss was completely ignoring Cloud and focusing on him. Almost as though he hadn't felt Clouds presence. "Cloud! He's focusing on me; you have to come up with something. I'll distract him. You can do it bud." Zack said as he gripped his sword. This had better work; he was going to take a hell of a beating for this.

"Ok Zack!...ehhh I'll think of something. I hope." Cloud responded.

Zack looked at Weiss and grinned, he was going to make him mad, real mad. Zack stood up and gripped his sword tight, he held it to his forehead, "Angeal, help me find my inner annoyance. And guide me to… well not die. Watch over me Angeal." Zack said as he looked at his foe. He let out a grin. "Hey Weiss you in there? How about you stop playing your games with all this poofing shit huh? Let's fight man to man. You do know how to be a man don't ya? Or is your tampon to far up there?" Zack said as he mocked Weiss.

Weiss's face began to twitch. He was getting angry, but he wasn't going to let Zack get inside his head. "Alright, you will die no matter what; you will just suffer more this way." Weiss said in a human monsterish voice mix.

Weiss created a sword with his hand and stood in a standoff with Zack. The two men charged at one another as fast as they could. Their swords clashed sending a wave stronger than any of the other before. Zack and Weiss stood together as their blades were locked. Zack looked into Weiss's dark eyes and grinned. "So I guess neither of us are going to give in huh? We're gunna be here awhile. So let's chat. How's the family? How's your brother…. Oh ouch sensitive subject…my bad." Zack said to Weiss.

Weiss grew angrier and angrier; his strength was growing by the second. Zack felt he was beginning to lose the clash, he had to pull out. He did a back flip to dodge the blow, but Weiss's blow went straight into a blade beam. Zack jumped in the air and his heart sank. Hojo was carrying Sephiroth up Mt. Nible. He yelled down to Cloud, "Cloud forget our plan! You got to go after Hojo! You can't let him get away with Sephiroth! Just go!" Zack yelled. Cloud just nodded and headed up the mountain.

Zack looked down at his foe, "Fuckkkkk! I had to go and piss him off." Zack thought to himself.

-----

Hojo ran to Sephiroth's side, the man was defeated. He laid in a pool of blood, and was motionless. He had a huge gash across his chest, gushing blood by the ounce by the minute, his arm had been severed from the shoulder down. He had to hurry if he was going to be able to save the man. He needed mako, in large amounts. Hojo knew he didn't have enough mako to save him, and then it hit him. The reactor in the mountain had more than enough mako to save him. Hojo grabbed the man and threw him over his shoulder and began to walk up the mountain.

The man could feel Cloud's presence as he walked up the mountain path. Hojo began to chuckle to himself, Cloud had no idea that he was walking straight into a trap. Hojo looked down in his hand; he looked at Jenova's leg. From his research he found that once the alien made contact with organic matter, a creature would be formed. Hojo, looked ahead the reactor was in sight, now it was time to rid of the pest that had been following him. Hojo simply dropped the leg and walked onward.

Cloud ran to catch up to the man in the lab coat, but was stopped in his tracks. He looked as a body part had begun to morph into a creature. Cloud starred as he watched a beast beginning to form in front of his eyes. It continued to grow; it was twice his size it had large thick tentacles coming from ever side of the monster. Cloud looked up at it, it had large masses on both sides of it's head. Cloud gulped as the beast moved. In a flash the beast created flames from its head. Cloud jumped in the air to dodge the sea of flames the beast had just unleashed. Cloud looked down as the mountain had quickly been engulfed in flames. It was a beautiful sight, the flames plus the mako fused rocks created a green flame. Cloud landed on the Jenova's shoulder like mass. He quickly rolled to dodge the incoming slash from a tentacle. Cloud quickly jammed his sword deeply into the beast. Cloud held on to his sword, and jumped off of the beast. As Cloud fell his blade continued to cut though Jenova's back. She let out a monstrous scream as Cloud had cause great damage to the beast.

Cloud landed on his feet and grinned as the beast had begun to scream in pain. Cloud's grin was very shortly lived. His eyes widened as the beast turned around quickly and brought a wall of flames with it. Cloud knew he didn't have the time to dodge the blow, so he did the only thing he could. He quickly stuck his sword into the ground and hid behind it. Flames poured around Cloud and his buster sword. Cloud looked at his sword which was now turning a light shade of orange. The heat from Jenova's flames were intense, Cloud knew he had to move before his sword was melted into a puddle of molten steel. He reached for the handle; the steel was far too hot for him to touch. He knew he was going to have to leave his sword behind.

Cloud jumped high into the air he looked down at Jenova, it was truly powerful. The monster was surrounded by flames it's destruction would be endless if Cloud did not defeat her now. Cloud continued to go higher and higher, his jump was quickly halted when he felt Jenova's tentacle wrap around his leg. In one motion Cloud was thrown to the flaming ground below. Cloud hit with a great thud, Cloud winced in pain; he felt something break. Cloud looked at his left arm, it was broken and the bone was sticking out near his wrist. Cloud knew with one useable arm things were going to be extremely difficult. Before Cloud could regain his feet, he felt a sharp pain come from his chest. He looked over towards his right shoulder. Jenova had stabbed him with one of her tentacles. He knew this wasn't good; both his arms were practically useless, he had to think of something. Cloud gripped his sword with his one useful arm and jumped towards Jenova. His was ready to put his all into one blow hoping it would destroy the beast. Before he got close enough to unleash his attack he was greeted with another tentacle in the stomach. Cloud let out loud cry in pain. His blood was pouring down the tentacle; Cloud looked up to see two more tentacles coming to finish the job. He began to glow with a blue aura, his eyes looked as though he was about to erupt. In one fast motion Cloud cut down the tentacle in his chest and the other two that were about to finish him off.

Cloud slowly began to fall to the ground, when he hit his limit. He rushed towards Jenova at blinding speed, he did a quick slash. He jumped high in the air behind Jenova and came down as he dug his sword deep within Jenova. She let out a roar, and turned and unleashed another wall of flames. Cloud just grinned as he rushed through the flames, and did another fast swipe with his sword. He landed at the ground right behind Jenova; he waited for her to turn around before he struck. The monster turned as fast as it could to make sure Cloud did not get a free pass once again to attack from the back. Cloud grinned as he watched the monster prepare for its final attack. In a blink of an eye Cloud unleashed his power. He began to slash quickly and violently at Jenova. One slash was quickly followed by two others. He drove his sword deep into Jenova, and jumped high up into the air. She shrieked as the steel tore through her flesh. Cloud was high in the air and watched as her tentacles were flying after him, he grinned once more. He dove towards Jenova's back with his sword ahead of him. He was moving like a missile at a speed which no eye could follow. He approached the large gash he had created in Jenova's back, and closed his eyes. He entered through the gash at full speed; moments later he tore through Jenova's chest. The beast let out its final cry as it began to fade into the lifestream.

Cloud put his sword on his back and grinned, his smile quickly faded into a wince. He had been severally wounded, he needed to get medical attention soon, or he would bleed out. Cloud looked at the reactor ahead, and he turned his head in shame. He was in no shape to fight a battle with Hojo, let alone Sephiroth if he was alive. Cloud looked down the path and looked down at the remains of Nibleheim. His face filled with fear; Zack was down there fighting an impossible foe alone. Cloud put his hand to his chest and held his wound tight as he ran off.

----

Zack watched as his blond friend ran towards the mountain to follow Hojo. Zack worried, Cloud had to get the job done no matter what; he had to kill Sephiroth. If he didn't this all would have been for nothing. Their mission was to stop Sephiroth before he could destroy the planet. Zack's thoughts were quickly interrupted as Weiss had launched him from their clash. Zack was thrown a few feet back but he landed on his feet; he looked at his foe whom was steaming with anger. Zack gripped his sword and cursed the heavens. 'Fuckin Hojo! Cloud was supposed to help me, we were forming a plan!" Zack said to himself. Zack gripped his sword tightly as Weiss charged at him; Zack swung his sword to slow Weiss. Zack looked in shock as he looked forward. Weiss had blocked his swing. That's not what was surprised him; it was that Weiss had not dissipated. He stood before Zack's eyes, with fury behind his eyes. Weiss looked at Zack as he over powered him.

"Hahhaa, Is this all the might Zack Fair has to offer? I fight you like a man, and you still cannot beat me? You are pathetic." Weiss said mockingly.

"Well, how the hell did you get so strong? And fighting me with that…arm isn't quiet man to man now is it?" Zack said as he grunted trying to overpower Weiss with all his strength.

"You are feeling the power of JENOVA. Are you scared?" Weiss asked with a demonic voice echoing his own.

"I'm not scared of anything! You will feel fear by the time I'm done with you!" Zack said as he kicked Weiss in the chest. Zack charged at Weiss. Zack slashed as fast as he could, just to every one of his blows blocked with ease. Weiss just grinned as he let Zack swing at him. Zack watched Weiss's arm as it changed to a staff, in one light speed motion Weiss had thrusted it into into Zack's chest. The blow stunned Zack for just a second; it was followed by another fast blow. Weiss swung his staff like a golf club, taking Zack's feet from under him. As Zack fell he was greeted with another blow. Weiss swung the staff like a baseball bat sending Zack sailing through the air. Zack crashed violently to the ground and slid across the former town square. Zack sat himself up and looked at Weiss. He was walking over calmly, like he didn't have a fear in the world. Zack knew he was in serious trouble. Zack stood up and charged the man once more, Zack's eyes widened as he saw Weiss's hand morph into a gun. He fired, but Zack dodge it easily by jumping into the air. Weiss quickly followed, his arm stretched and grabbed Zack by the foot. He quickly threw Zack towards the ground. Zack had been expecting this and slashed his sword down as fast as he could. Weiss's eyes widened as he saw the blow a moment too late. Zack's buster sword slashed Weiss's leg.

Weiss landed on the ground as Zack thudded nearby. He looked down at his leg, he had been cut very deeply, he was losing a lot of blood. He began to fill with rage as sprinted towards Zack. Zack looked at the charging man and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, he opened them and looked around. He was in the lifestream, he looked for Angeal. He smiled as he saw his mentor sitting next to him.

"Why are you here Zack?"Angeal asked calmly.

"Well I was thinking on how to harness my power, but I really don't know how. Any words of advice?" Zack asked.

"Nope I got nothing bud. I can tell you what I used to do." Angeal said with a smile.

"What you do?"Zack asked looking intently.

"I used to think over the people I cared for. I remembered those I lost. I imagined losing those closest to me. But the one that truly gave me my power was thinking of what I'm fighting for. But you must remember not to let hate and anger control your motivation. You will fight sloppy but worst of all, a part of your soul breaks when you harness rage." Angeal said.

Zack smiled. "I think I get what you're saying." Zack said as he closed his eyes.

Zack opened them and saw Weiss charging straight for him. He closed his eyes once more, this time not seeing Angeal. He thought of Genesis. Weiss had killed him, god how he missed his friend. He thought about Barret and his crew, Weiss had ended his life when he had a daughter waiting for him. Zack felt his heart pound at the thought of his fallen friends. He began to remember Shinra's evil. It was odd to think that Shinra had been destroyed for five months already. Their evil had spread all over the planet, many still suffered still because of them. Zack's heart pounded faster as he thought about how Shinra and Hojo were so close to making him live in a tube for the rest of his life. Zack felt a bit of rage beginning to surface, but he knew it wasn't enough to make him fight sloppy. Cissnei, Zack began to think about, she was such a great friend. He had taken her life because of fuckin Shinra. Zack shifted his thoughts to something else, if he continued to think of Shinra he could lose it once again. Zack began to imagine losing his friends he had now. He imagined losing Nanaki and Tifa, he felt his chest expand at the thought. He pictured Weiss taking Tseng's life. Tseng had been a great friend; he knew the man cared for him under all his stern outer shell. Zack imagined when he lost Cloud, he felt his veins pulse. He imagined losing Aerith, god he loved her so much, losing her, and he would truly destroy the planet. Zack felt his muscles in his arms expand as he felt the imaginary pain. Zack focused his mind on what he was fighting for; for Aerith, so they could marry and live happily for the rest of his life. Zack smiled as he imagined his children running around playing. He had to protect the planet, for his future, for everyone on the planet.

Zack opened his eyes; Weiss was just a few feet away. He gripped his sword tightly, he smiled. He could feel the power, Angeal's idea had worked. Zack began to glow a bluish green aura. He smiled and charged at Weiss. The two had locked swords; Weiss looked at Zack with shock in his eyes. Zack had been over powering him with great ease. Zack just grinned at Weiss as he kicked the man in the chest sending him flying. Zack quickly stuck his sword in the ground and ripped it forward toward Weiss. A huge beam of blue energy headed toward Weiss at great speed. Weiss rolled to dodge the incoming beam, but was met with a drop kick to his face. Weiss looked at Zack as he staggered. How had he gotten so much strength in such a short amount of time? Weiss began to fill with rage as he imagined his brother losing his life. He jammed his sword and his sword arm into the ground. He let out a deep roar as the ground began to break away. Red light began to break through the ground, seconds later it exploded in a red flash of energy. Zack's eyes widened as the eruption exploded where he stood.

Weiss grinned as the eruption finished; he knew Zack could not have dodge it. The smoke and dirt had cleared and his eyes widened. He looked in fear as he saw Zack floating in the air in a blue aura. In a blink of an eye he felt the steel of Zack's sword cut through his sword arm. Weiss let out a demonic scream, as black blood poured out. Weiss fell to his knees before Zack. He looked up at Zack who was holding the buster sword to his chest. Weiss did the only thing he could do, be a coward. He dissipated into the darkness, to appear behind Zack. Zack grinned he knew he would do it. Zack swung his sword through the ground and tore it straight up. Weiss had blocked the shot but was sent flying though the air. Zack jumped quickly to follow. Weiss looked up at Zack was above him, he was coming down hard with his buster sword. Weiss disappeared into the darkness and appeared next to Zack. Zack's eyes quickly turned to his opponent, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge the attack. Zack moved as far away as he could but Weiss had still slashed him across his chest and his back. Zack felt the warm blood trickle down his chest and arm, he could tell he was wounded severely. He wound to his stomach was by far the worst, the most resent slash was not very deep but still was a wound to worry about. Zack regained his composure as he charged at Weiss in mid air once more. Weiss dissipated just as Zack had expected, once Weiss reappeared he was met by the buster sword almost immediately.

Weiss was shocked how fast Zack had been, he also could feel where he was going to reappear. Weiss's hair on the back of his neck stood up, he quickly glanced back. It was a wounded Cloud walking down the path towards them. Weiss knew he had to finish this fight before he was out numbered. Weiss let out a battle scream as he charged at Zack. He swung his sword as fast as he could and dissipated and continued his onslaught in a different direction. Every one of his fierce attacks were easily blocked by Zack. Weiss's eyes widened as he saw the look in Zack's eyes. He was going to have a limit break.

Zack grinned as he began to glow green, he tightened his gripped on his sword and went to work on Weiss. Zack swung his sword like a mad man, at a speed not even Cloud could keep an eye on. Weiss blocked as many of the shots as he could but several broke through. Weiss had been wounded severely in many places, blood poured out everywhere. Zack continued his overkill on Weiss, he jumped high in the air and came down as hard as he could with his buster sword. Weiss was knocked back several feet. Zack walked up to the battered man who was bleeding everywhere, a large pool of black blood underneath him. The man was gasping for air and spiting dark blood, Zack looked in awe as his body began to break, beams of white light coming out of the cracks. Seconds later, there was a loud demonic scream as everything went white. Zack covered his eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter. As the light faded, Weiss still laid there almost lifeless. This time he was back to his normal human color, and his arm was back to being a human arm. Zack knew that he had defeated the Jenova that had possessed Weiss's body. Weiss began to breath; red blood began to pour out of his mouth. He was wounded severely, he had deep gashes all over his body, and a deep penetration in his chest from Zack's buster sword. Weiss looked up at Zack who was standing over him. Weiss quickly faded to avoid death by Zack's hand.

Zack put his head down in disappointment, he had hesitated and Weiss had gotten away. The planet was not safe, not until Weiss had fallen. Zack walked over to Cloud who was barely standing. His buster sword held him up like a kick stand. Zack took another step, when the pain from his wounds caught up with him. In the battle he was running on adrenaline which made him forget about his wounds. Zack took another step, and began to feel heavy. His wounds were great, he was struggling to continue onward. Cloud walked toward his friend dripping blood by each step. He and Zack finally met each other; they were both pale from blood loss. Zack fell to one knee and was breathing heavily. Cloud could no longer stand and fell on his back and looked up to the night air. The fires had finally died out and the ashes were no longer falling from the sky. Ash covered the ground like snow, Zack watched as the ash around him turned red from his blood. The ash around Cloud quickly turned red as he lay, nearly unconscious. Cloud used all his might to speak. "Za…ck…it might…be..a…good idea…to call Tseng." Cloud said brokenly. The pain had slowed his speech.

"Yeah that might be a good idea…ugh…to have him pick us up…I think…we could make it…to Rocket Town like this…"Zack joked.

Cloud laughed but was completely silenced as he choked on blood as he chuckled. Zack reached for his phone in his pocket. He opened it and dialed Tseng. As the phone rang Zack fell onto his chest and laid next to his phone.

"Zack is that you? Are you ok? Do you need extraction?" Tseng said with a very panicked tone.

"Ts..eng…: Zack said as he passed out from his wounds.

-----

Everyone sat in the inn worrying more and more as each hour went by. Tifa laid in the bed hugging a pillow not wanting to talk to anyone. Tseng and the other two Turks sat at the table looking very nervous. Reno sat with his chair leaned against the wall with his glasses in his mouth. Nanaki lay next to Aerith who was looking out the window with her hands held close to her heart. Her face looked like she was in absolute pain, she could feel Zack. He was so strong moment's ago, but now she could barely feel him now. All the sudden she began to tear, and turned to the group.

'THEY'RE HURT!" Aerith screamed in a horrified voice.

Just seconds later the phone rang, Tseng answered quickly. "Zack is that you? Are you ok? Do you need extraction?" Tseng yelled into the phone. Tseng face went blank as he hung up the phone. "Reno Rude let's move! Everyone stay here! Prepare for serious wounds. Nanaki please go find the town doctor and have him bring all the nurses he has. Hurry!" Tseng said as the three Turks sprinted out the door.

Everyone's worst fears had come true, the room filled with fear and heavy hearts.

-------

Ok wow…long chapter! I thought it was important to get the entire battle of Nibleheim in one chapter. It just felt too important to break apart and leave a cliffhanger. So I hope you love the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. I work ever hard on this chapter so please leave comments! If you don't…I am going on strike! XP


	25. Chapter 25

Hey all, I hope you guys like the last chapter! I'm really sorry about the delay. It won't happen again, I'll pump out two chapters real fast to make it up to you I promise. Life just got really busy and annoying fast ya know. I WILL finish this story so don't worry. Also a note to the person who wanted to beta read…message me, I deleted the message and lost ur contact info. And what is up with all the yaoi fanfic… can we actually get a story where Zack and Cloud aren't gay? I guess I'll do my part

Chapter 25

Zack opened his eyes; everything was blurry all he could see were black shadows above him. All his senses were foggy, he could not hear anything, his eyes could barely open, and breathing was getting harder by the second. Zack looked at the shadows and put his hand towards them, everything was getting dark. Zack closed his eyes as he heard a muffled voice.

"Over here! Hurry we have very little time! Shit…they lost a lot of blood." The muffled voice said.

Zack opened his eyes and knew the familiar surroundings. Zack put his hands to his face and shook his head. "Fuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkk! I bit the big one this time." Zack said almost jokingly.

Cloud sat next to him and looked at him. "Well about time you got here. I've been up here for like ten minutes. Why are we here again Zack?" Cloud asked nervously.

"I'm not gunna lie bud, I think we died. Yep we are totally dead, why else would we be here?" Zack said taking in the possibility of being dead. He had to stay calm and be his normal self, he could have Cloud breaking down.

"Well now what? We're here for eternity or something?" Cloud asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry! I'm gunna go grab an apple on the stupid tree. Why the hell would they put a tree in the afterlife? It's not like we need to eat. It's not like we're gunna die again. HAHAHA" Zack said as he walked with his arms folded behind his head.

"I don't know Zack, maybe symbolism or something. Do you have a brain or do I have to do all the thinking!" Cloud said sounding a bit panicked.

"Chill Spikey, if this is our fate then that's what it is. We killed Sephiroth, and I doubt Weiss will survive his injuries… So the planet is saved but at the cost of our lives…the planets safe…" Zack said beginning to feel the pain of those he loved and left behind.

"You two are too melodramatic. You're not dead, but your bodies are totally destroyed. What the hell did you two do to them? HAHAHA!" Said a man behind them.

"Hey Angeal! What do you mean we're not dead! Cloud! WE"RE NOT DEAD!" Zack said as he shook Cloud in excitement.

"Ok ok yeah I heard him. What do you mean our bodies are destroyed?" Cloud asked Angeal being the mature of the two spiked haired men.

"Destroyed may have been to strong of a word. Your bodies are so badly damaged from your battles, plus all the blood loss…well how to put this…put you two in a coma. Don't worry it won't be long, just your minds have to stay here until your bodies recover." Angeal said to the two men.

"That explains Zack acting like a retard." Cloud said letting out a small chuckle. Angeal himself could not resist smiling at Cloud's comment.

"HEY! Shut up! I hate you both sooo much right now…" Zack said scorned about being the punch line of Cloud's joke.

"Hahaha relax puppy, it'll be fine don't worry." Angeal said letting out his laugh.

"Well what the hell should we do with all this time?" Zack said itching in his skin.

"How about some sparing?" Angeal said with a grin.

The blades of grass began to move like waves of the ocean. Metal bars laid softly on the ground, suddenly there was a scream from a women in the town. The roar of the engine quickly died as three men in black suits ran around the helicopter with panic on their faces. Reno motioned to a man nearby who was standing in a crowd of curious people. The man ran over and grabbed on end of a stretcher. He looked down at Cloud, the man almost threw up. The bone in his arm was sticking out with blood pouring from its side. The wound from his shoulder was losing a lot of blood, possibly mortal. They ran into the inn and laid the stretcher down on the floor of the front room. Aerith looked down at Cloud and began to worry. Cloud was in horrible shape, she knew that Zack was going to be worse. He was stubborn and would fight to his last breath; she knew his wounds would be great.

Tifa ran down the stairs and fell to her knees and broke into a sob as soon as she saw Cloud. Aerith ran over to her and held her tightly, Nanaki standing close by. The door slammed open, Tseng could be heard yelling in the distance. He had great panic and urgency in his voice. The team of nurses and doctors rushed to Cloud's side. The door burst open once more this time with Tseng and Rude carrying in Zack. Aerith popped up to see how bad the damage was, her face went blank and her eyes quickly filled with tears. Zack's wounds were so great that the stretcher had been dripping blood. Aerith's legs felt shaky. She fainted, as she fell to the ground Nanaki quickly broke her fall.

"Nanaki! Get them upstairs now! They don't need to see this!" Tseng pointed as he yelled.

Nanaki sunk his teeth into Aerith's dress. He flung her to his back. He nudged Tifa to walk up the stairs. He knew that they wouldn't be of any use watching as the chaos downstairs got worse.

Downstairs the scene was chaos. Everyone was yelling at one another, shouting instructions. The panic in the air was very thick; many people looked stone cold in fear. Tseng was thrusting Zack in the chest as a red-headed Turk gave him mouth to mouth. Cloud was being worked on by a team of doctors as the nurses stood above handing down tool as the doctor ordered. Cloud had a breathing tube going down his throat as the nearby machine beeped. Blood had begun to run through the crack of the wooden floor. Tseng continued to pump Zack's chest, beginning to look more afraid every second. Tseng was knocked to the side as the doctor finally came over to Zack. Cloud was slowly on his way to be stabilized. Zack was now the man worry. His heart had stopped, Tseng was keeping alive until the doctors came by performing CPR. The doctor yelled to the nurse to crank up the voltage as he stuck two panels on Zack's chest. "Clear! Damnit! Put it up to the next level! Clear!" The doctor yelled as Zack continued to flat line.

Suddenly a small beep could be heard. Never did a small beep bring out so much relieve. Zack began to show signs of life; the doctors quickly inserted a breathing tube to stabilize Zack. They quickly went to work on Zack, performing life saving surgery in the middle of the inn. The never ending fight against death went deep into the night, the doctors worked franticly.

-(3 days later)

"So doc tell us good news" Reno said. The entire group stood near the beds of the two men. Both still had dry blood on them from their wounds. Both men laid in the bed with tubes down their throats. Machines around them beeped constantly as they kept the men alive. Tifa and Aerith both looked at their men with tears filling their eyes. They both looked at them; they almost looked like mummies with all the bandages covering them nearly head to toe. Blood still soaked through all the bandages making a light red hue.

"Well, their alive. They are both in a coma right now, most likely from the rapid blood loss. Their recovery is very unlikely. In my professional option they will be in a vegetative state for the remainder of their lives. It is up to you if you wish to take them off life support." The man said with sorrow behind his tone.

The group looked in awe; the three women in the room looked shocked. The men hung their heads with the burden of the heavy truth. Nobody in the group wanted to speak up, many fearing that their friends have died for the planet. Tseng spoke up. "Tifa…Aerith…I'm so sorry..it's our fault…we could have…fought longer…"Tseng said as he let a tear flow from his eye. The man who always was the rock in the group had finally been shaken at the news of his friends.

Aerith looked up, looking a bit sad as she walked over to Zack's side. She put his hand through his hair and looked at him with watery eyes. She bent over and put her lips on his forehead with dry blood around it. She whispered as she kissed him, "I know baby, you are too strong to just leave me." She kissed his lips as though she was afraid this was going to be the last time she was going to see him.

She looked up at the doctor. "I would like to take him off of life support."

"What! Aerith you can't! Zack won't…" Someone said lost in the group who were all filled with shock. They all began to tear up.

"Please doctor…now." Aerith said politely.

"I am very proud of you young lady. I know it's hard, but it's harder to watch your loved ones in this state. Any last words?" The doctor asked the group.

Everyone looked at one another waiting for someone to speak up. Reno was the first to break the silence. "Yo Zack, You were one tough mother fucker man I'll see you again one day alright?" Reno said sobbing like a baby.

"It was an honor to fight by your side Zack. Thank you." Tseng said with his head hung down.

Everyone else remained silent in the group. Most did not want to accept the fact that their friend would be leaving them soon. The doctor walked over to the machine and began to shut down the machine. He was almost finished as Tifa yelled. "Wait!" She ran to Zack's side and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Zack! I don't hate SOLDIER! I don't HATE YOU! I'm soo sorry! Please forgive me!" She said as she broke down into tears.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Tifa…He never held that against you, not even for a second. He knew how you felt, before you did. Trust me he knows." Aerith spoke.

The doctor continued what he was doing before he was interrupted by Tifa's outburst, A few clicks on the machine was followed by a long beep. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they looked at the monitor as it flat lined. Aerith turned to the window and smiled at her reflection. "My Zack is too strong to die this way." She turned him and put her lips on his forehead once again. "Now baby, wake up. I won't let you get up just yet. I don't want you to feel pain from your wounds. So just rest." The monitor continued to flat line, until it suddenly spiked. Everyone in the room began to smile. Everyone gave hugs all around, they were glad he was going to be ok. But their joy was short lived when Aerith spoke once more. "Now doctor take Cloud off of life support."

Everyone gasped, almost looking angry. "Aerith you can't! Cloud is not yours to make that kind of decision!" An angry Tifa shouted.

Nanaki looked at Aerith and smiled with his large teeth. "Tifa, she knows what she is doing. Just trust her."

Tifa looked at the beast rather surprised. She wiped her tears and took a large gulp. "Ok" She said as she sniffled. The doctor walked over to Cloud and pulled the plug. Moments later the monitor began to spike.

The doctor turned to the group with a look of amazement on his face. "How…this isn't possible…they were as good as dead…now they are holding their own? Next you're going to tell me they are going to get up and walk out of here."

"In a few days they will, but not today." Aerith said to the doctor almost in a taunting way.

Zack sat next to Angeal and Cloud in the grass as they ate a few apples. Zack laid down and looked at the lifestream above in the sky. "Wow, this place is truly amazing. I could definitely live here for all eternity. Everything is so…peaceful."

"Yeah it really is Zack, but don't forget your mission. You must save the planet." Angeal said.

"What the hell do you mean! Weiss and Sephiroth are both dead; so what's there to worry about?" Zack said as he let himself relax. He looked over to Cloud who had his head hung low. "let me guess…you didn't finish off Sephiroth…" Zack said with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"No, I failed. I'm sorry Zack. Just…Hojo created this monster from a limb or something. And it was so powerful! I really don't know who I did it alone. It must have been that magic apple Genesis gave me." Cloud said.

"Zack, Cloud wasn't the only one to fail. You did as well. You let up on your enemy, Weiss got away. And just so you two know… they are both alive, and waiting for a chance to fight you once more." Angeal said with a serious tone.

"Shit… well at least we can continue to train up here. Our minds will be sharper! I can't wait to fight Genesis!" Cloud said as he looked around. "Where is he? I haven't seen him up here in a while."

Angeal and Zack were both hit by a ton of bricks. They had forgotten that Cloud did not know about Genesis's sacrifice. "Cloud…Look, there's something I need to tell you. Genesis isn't here because, his soul has given it's place in the lifestream." Angeal said with a heavy heart.

"What do you mean?" Cloud said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"He gave his place for you Cloud. You died…it wasn't your fault, but there is no way to bring someone back once they die. The only way is an exchange…Genesis's place in the lifestream, for you to get a second chance." Angeal said with a heavy heart.

"But why? Why am I so special? Why would he do that? I could have just died, Zack is far more powerful…he could finish the job alone." Cloud said holding back tears.

"Your right Cloud. Zack is more powerful than you, and he always will be. But neither of you can win without the other. You two complete each other in battle, making one unbeatable opponent. Look what you two did to Weiss and Sephiroth, you kicked their asses. But we know they will get nothing but stronger right up until the very end. Cloud, Genesis's sacrifice was one that needed to be made." Angeal said as he hugged Cloud.

"Wow…I don't know what to say…" Cloud said with a heavy heart.

"Just don't let his sacrifice be in vein. Make sure you do your very best, and fight together with Zack. Save the planet. That's your job…your mission…your destiny." Angeal faded away.

Cloud turned to Zack who was standing behind him. He leaked a smile as he looked at his friend. Zack was sobbing like a baby, his cheeks soaked in tears. Zack wiped his nose with his glove and a trail of snot trickled from his nose to his out stretched hand. Cloud knew his friend was a total goof and at times a moron…but he had the purest heart in any person he had ever met. Cloud looked up at the green waves of the lifestream above. He was truly blessed to have these friends around him. Zack was his best friend, he had a lover although she didn't know. Great friends like Nanaki and Tseng, hell he also had friends in the afterlife. He just smiled and said "Thank you" to the lifestream.

"So Angeal how much longer are we gunna be up here? I'm getting really bored! Ugh!" Zack said as he was getting itchy in his own skin.

"Don't worry Zack, calm down. You guys will be out of here soon enough." Angeal said to the puppy.

"Well how about that sparring thing you were talking about Angeal?" Cloud said.

"Ahh, very good idea Cloud. That is exactly what we will do." Angeal grinned.

"So who's gunna fight who? And with what? We don't have swords!" Zack yelped as he realized for the first time his sword wasn't on his back.

"Don't worry I got it covered. But Zack…we have the same sword…So I guess we will truly see who is the true master of the Buster sword." Angeal grinned as he focused. Seconds later 3 huge blades fell from the lifestream above. Each of them got their swords. Cloud got his buster sword and quickly grabbed it. Zack and Angeal both got the same sword, but the difference was obvious. Angeal's was truly spotless, it looked brand new, much like the day Angeal gave it to Zack. Zack looked down at his sword. It was beaten and worn. It began to rust in a few places but nothing very noticeable. The blade also had a great amount of scratches on it from battle. The sharp edge was very rigid. It had deep gashes on it from constant collision with blades. Zack hung his head in shame; he did not take care of the sword like Angeal had done. Before Zack even lifted his head Angeal spoke. "I love the way your blade looks Zack. It truly is being used for an honorable cause. I cannot imagine a better reason…or person to be wielding it." Angeal said.

"So how are we gunna fight? Free for all?" Zack asked with a smile.

"Nope, we are going to do things my way. Teacher verses mentor. Zack you will take me on, then Cloud you will fight your mentor…Zack." Angeal smiled.

"Sweet! Let's do this!" Zack said as he gripped his sword tight.

"Zack I'm not going to hold back. I am going to give you all I got." Angeal said as he gripped his sword.

"Good." Zack said as he began his charge.

Angeal smile and put his sword deep in the ground. "Sorry, maybe another time…" Angeal said as everything began to turn white, everything began to fade away.

"Goddamnit! I was gunna kick you're a…." Zack said right before everything faded.

Zack opened his eyes and everything was bright. His eyes burned from the sudden light, he thought it would be better to keep them closed. Zack took a deep breath and focused his senses, a beeping could be heard, it was very out of rhythm. He knew Cloud must have been in the same room and his heart monitor was beeping was well. Zack took another deep breath, his chest expanded to its full capacity. He bit down hard and winced in pain. He felt the warmth of his blood filling the bandages slowly; he knew his body was in bad shape.

Zack slowed his breathing; he couldn't risk opening his wounds. He listened closely as he heard the friction of cloth. "It was Cloud" Zack thought to himself. Cloud began to regain consciousness and began to move. He began to wince in pain; Cloud had not remained calm and began to open his wounds.

The door slammed open, Zack heard the footsteps quickly heading towards Cloud. "Hurry sedate him immediately!" A faceless doctor said to a nurse.

Zack simply smiled to himself Cloud was still an amateur, he didn't know how to stay calm and ignore the pain. "Well he never did make SOLDIER, so how could I expect him to know how. None the less he's gotta learn." Zack thought to himself. Zack listened as the group of nurses and doctors left the room. They were all talking about how amazing it was that Cloud had awakened, but the conversation became inaudible after a short while. The doors opened once again, this time it wasn't a doctor, Zack knew the scent. It was Aerith, joy quickly filled Zack's mind. She always did have that touch to make everything seem okay no matter how shitty things really were.

Zack smiled to himself, he wanted to scare her, and he knew it would make her smile. The pain after was going to be well worth it, just to see her smile. That smile faded faster than it had come, "I haven't seen her smile since we were in Midgar." Zack said to himself. He knew things were horrible and she always had to worry about him. Zack sighed.

Aerith sat on the edge of the bed right next to Zack. Her back was faceing him, Zack began to smile. This was it, it was time to scare her! "Don't you even think about it Zackary! I know you awake sleepyhead" Aerith said as she quickly turned to her love.

"Damn….way to burst my bubble… how did you know?" Zack asked.

"I know you so well, and you being a goofball really kinda makes your pranks FAIRly predictable." Aerith said with a smile.

Zack looked at her, she was so beautiful. He couldn't wait for the day when the planet no longer need saving. "That day will be soon baby." Zack said to himself as he smiled to Aerith.

"But how did you know I was awake? That's either kinda cool, or really creepy I'm not sure." Zack asked looking as though everyone of his brain cells had fried.

"The planet guided me, I could feel your presence. I don't know…it's more of a feeling. Sorry I can't explain." Aerith said looking defeated.

"Nah, it's probably better that way anyway. It's you gift and only you should understand it." Zack said as he winced in pain.

"Let me try something. Lay down please." Aerith said as she put her hands on Zack's chest. A very faint light blue light came from Aerith's hands. The blood from Zack's wounds began to flow backwards. All the blood flowed directly into the wounds. The cut's moved together and fused like normal skin, but left behind a scar.

Zack sat up and pulled off all his bandages and looked down at his chest in amazement. "WOW! Everything's better! It doesn't hurt or anything! How did you do that?" Zack asked in total awe. Zack looked at Aerith, her reaction wasn't so pleasant. She had tears in her eyes slowly pouring down her cheeks. "What is it babe? Look! I'm all better and it's because of you! Your amazing Aerith!"

Her tears did not stop, she just looked at him and touched his chest. "You have so many scars; you have been through so much. It's unfair! You shouldn't have to carry this burden alone! There won't be anything left of you for me to love!" She said with a huge snuffle.

"Don't worry, my boy Cloud over there helps my carry it! I know, I know bad time to joke. But all of you help us. You especially, you have a newly found fricken awesome gift! You can heal! You are helping us carry the load. So you add all of you guys into the equation, the loads really not that heavy." Zack said with an obnoxious grin.

Aerith wiped her tears from her face and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Zack. She tucked her face into his neck, "You better be in one piece Mister." She said as she soft kissed Zack's neck.

Zack held her tight in his arms. Zack's eyes widened as he pulled Aerith away. "Umm…we forgot about Spikey, I think you should help him HAHAHA!" Zack said. Aerith let out a laugh as she walked over to Cloud's side.

"I'm glad you two could join us. Please sit." Tseng said to Zack and Cloud as he pointed to two open chairs.

"Reno, Rude. Who's the other chair for?" Zack asked as he greeted the two Turks.

Tseng began to speak with authority, "That is not the most pressing matter at the present moment. In you month of slumber we have acquired a lot of knowledge. We journeyed over to the Shinra Mansion. It was the only building left standing in the town. Hojo must have left in a hurry because he was very sloppy in covering his tracks. We have uncovered several important notes. To help explain this information I have created a series of slides. Well you please start the slide show now…Cissnei."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Zack looked back at the projector and stared in awe. She stood there in perfect health and looking as good as ever. Zack's heart began to pound, he remembered the pain he felt when he had "killed" her. He had spent many nights crying in secret, no one in the group ever knew. Well not everyone, he knew Nanaki could read his mind, and Aerith always held him tighter the nights he did. He felt so horrible about killing one of his friends, he only felt that way once. The day he killed Angeal, a pain he wouldn't wish on his enemies.

Cissnei saw the look in Zack's eyes, she gave him a nod. Zack knew it meant that they will talk later and there were more important things at hand.

"We uncovered several disturbing facts in the mansion. First let's touch on the location of Sephiroth, Weiss, and Hojo. From this point forward I will refer to them as SWH. We have flown all over the planet looking for the group and we have located and tracked the group. They appear to have fled to The Icicle Inn area. There is a well known lab hidden under one of the cabins, it was formally owned by Professor Gast. We assume that is where SWH had fled to recover from your battle. And for the record guys" Tseng said as he turned and looked at Zack and Cloud.

"You guys fucked them up." Tseng said with an extremely rare smile.

Reno could not hold back his laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell back on his chair. On his way down to the ground he grabbed on to Rude's collar and pulled the serious black man down with him. Tseng tried to hide his smile once more.

"If we could get back to the presentation, after a few weeks of recuperation SWH seemed to have moved on to a new location. The last contact we had with them they were heading towards the Gold Saucer. We believe they are searching for some sort of key. We already know that Sephiroth is after the black materia, so we assume this key must be important to gain access to some location. The black materia is said to be the magic of destruction. Legends say that it could bring an end to the planet. So our mission must be to stop Sephiroth from getting this materia, whether it is truly powerful I really don't know. But it's not a risk I'm willing to take. Anything could be used as a deadly weapon in Sephiroth's hands." Tseng told the group as he used a laser pointer on his presentation.

"So this materia can do what? It's just materia how dangerous can it be? Anyway you saw how we beat them; we will just do it again." Zack said as he put his arms over his head and reclined in his seat.

"Well Zack I haven't told you the bad news yet. But yes it is materia, but we don't know what it can do. We cannot take that risk Zack. Also Zack, don't get cocky. You know Sephiroth is nearly unbeatable in battle. Something was off about your last battle, but I just don't what it could have been. Zack you need to train hard, he will not go down easily this time. Prepare for the worst." Tseng said.

"Okay so he is all powerful…yeah yeah blah blah. That's all I ever heard when I was in Shinra. I will beat him Tseng, don't doubt me. This whole black materia thing could be nothing to worry about as long as we get our hands on that key that will kinda poop in their shoe don't you think?" Zack said a little scorn from Tseng's harsh words.

"You really have a way with words don't cha?" Reno said with his tongue out.

"Urgh! I swear to god! I am gunna!" Zack yelled as Cloud tried to restrain him.

"Look assholes, can we grow up a bit and get this meeting over with. Every second we waste is a second the enemy gets a leg up on us. So hurry along Tseng." Cloud said abruptly.

"He's right. Everyone shut up and let me get to the most important news. I read in Hojo's reports that he has done several strange experiments on Weiss. Well to make it simple, he used the remains of Nero and combined it with Weiss. So that explains his darkness powers. But it also seems that he has infused Sephiroth genes along with a strange form of Jenova cells. What concerns me most is the fact that Sephiroth has not been given any of these enhancements." Tseng said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Obviously. Sephiroth never took any help from anyone. So why would this change now?" Zack asked.

"I thought that too at first, then Reno stumbled upon a document hidden within the library. This was Hojo's report, and it was hidden from Sephiroth. So this is my current theory. I believe Hojo is going to use Weiss to take down Sephiroth when the time comes. So this could be dangerous when the time comes." Tseng said.

"This isn't really horrible news. I mean if Weiss wins, then we can just take him down. Same goes for if Sephiroth wins. Then we only have to take down one of them at a time. So wouldn't it be smart to just sit this one out?" Cloud asked.

"I thought that too Spikey. But think about it a bit more. Hojo will want to eliminate us before he has Weiss take down Sephy. So we will still be target number one. Also the fight could be devastating to the people around them. When we fight our first concern is to fight where no one can get hurt. They will destroy the planet just to achieve victory. So it would be worth our while to step in and avoid this coup. "Zack said looking as though he was in deep thought.

"I couldn't have said ti better myself Zack. Let's get our things in order and head to the Gold Saucer and see if we can get any more intel about this "key". This concludes our meeting. You are all dismissed." Tseng said as he turned to organize his papers.

Zack walked out into the hallway directly behind Cloud. He did his very best not to make eye contact with Cissnei.

"Cloud, go on without me okay. I'll catch up with you in a few minuites okay?" Zack told Cloud.

"Sure Zack, no problem. Take your time." Cloud said with a warm tone.

Zack stood against the wall with his arms crossed. His leg was bent holding him up on the wall. His mind was racing on what to say to Cissnei. He couldn't decide if he was mad or more relieved she was alive. His time ran short as she walked out of the meeting room and headed towards him. His stomach suddenly felt like it had been punched and thrown around.

"Hey Zack…" Cissnei said with her head down looking at the floor, avoiding looking at him directly.

"So you a zombie or something? Care to explain?" Zack said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"I know Zack…Tseng told me about how you reacted. I'm so sorry I had to deceive you like that, but it was for a good cause." Cissnei said with great remorse.

"Ya know, I can't think of any good reason to make a friend hurt, while your prancing around like the typical scum they call the Turks." Zack said with a bitter tongue.

"I didn't do it to hide from you. I did it…to make sure Shinra was gone…for good." She said.

"If I remember correctly you put Rufus in you helicopter and tried to flee. If you wanted to end Shinra you should have just let him bleed every last drop of his blood for the sins his company committed."Zack said refusing to look at her.

"Zack… I put the President in my helicopter…so he would die. Think about it, if I left him there, he could have gotten help and possibly survived." Cissnei said as she looked up at Zack who still was looking away.

"You weren't very smart hen huh…we rigged the building to blow, so chances are he would have died without your clearly brilliant plan." Zack said.

"Well what I was going to do is take the President to an area where no one could possibly help him. I was going to take him to the wasteland and shoot him Zack…I would never let anyone from Shinra live after what they did to you." Cissnei said as she finally made eye contact.

It hit Zack like a ton of bricks; he forgot she had feelings for him. He always felt bad that she was never going to receive his love in return. His heart belonged to Aerith, and it would never belong to any other. She was going to be in a world of hurt when she saw Aerith with him, and he had no intention of hiding his feelings for her.

"Cissnei, I guess my anger is miss placed. I'm sorry. Tseng should have told me, I guess I should be mad at him." Zack said with a more cheerful tone.

"It's not his fault either. He didn't know I was alive until you guys made it to Nibleheim. And you guys had that huge battle and had to recover so naturally you kind of missed out on seeing me. I wish I could have contacted Tseng sooner, but I couldn't find a phone until I reached the Gold Saucer. You guys kind of left a huge path of destruction, and being on foot kinda slowed me down. " Cissnei said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so. Well it's good to see you Cissnei. How long has it been?" Zack asked with his obnoxious smile.

"Hahaha well depends on what you call the last time you saw me. When you left for Nibleheim…6 years, 3 months and 11 days. Or that time after your escape from the Shinra Mansion…2 years, one month, and 6 days. If you wana count on top of the Shinra Building, it's been a little over a year now." Cissnei said with love in her eyes.

"Well that's not at all creepy. Huh…it's been a year already…all this crap started back in May. I can't believe it's been a year." Zack said shocked at the amount of time that passed.

"According to Tseng you have been out cold for more than half of it. Both literally and metaphorically speaking! HAHAHAHA!" Cissnei said poking at Zack's bubble headedness.

"Yeha that's true…wait…that son of a bitch! He would say that. Asshole. Look Cissnei I know we just got reacquainted and all but there is something very important that I need to talk to you about." Zack said with a heavy heart.

"Sure what is it Zack?" Cissnei said with a bit of pip in her voice.

Zack could see it in her eyes. She loved him so much; she had a similar look that Aerith has when she looked at him. It would break her heart to know that he had no feelings for her. Actually he always looked at her as the sister he never had. She did mean a lot to him, but not in the way she wanted him to feel. Zack's heart began to pound hard, he knew he was about to break her heart.

"Well I need to tell you this now otherwise I don't think I'll ever get it out." Zack said.

Suddenly a door opened in the hallway. "Come on yo! Get a move on! You SOLDIERS always were lazy assholes!" Reno said sticking his tongue out at Zack.

"I swear to god Reno if you stick that tongue out at me one more time I will cut the damn thing off!" Zack yelled in anger.

"Hahahah he is right Zack. We do got to get a move on, and you really are kind of SLOW! HAHAHA!" Cissnei said as she hurried into the door Reno was standing at just moments before.

"Damnit all. Seriously man, fuck my life. Now when the hell am I gunna tell her? Ffffuuuucccckkk me." Zack said to himself with his hand on his face.

(In helicopter)

"Alright, everyone have everything they need? We won't stop for anymore items or anything. We got to get going." Tseng said over the communications system.

"Yeah I think we should be good to go Tseng let's just get a move on." Zack said.

Zack sat next to Aerith and held her hand, she smile at his touch. Zack looked in front of him and saw Cloud and Tifa giving each other rather loving looks. He smiled at the idea that they both are so shy to tell the other how they feel. His smile went from cute to devilish. He planned on putting a little boost into their relationship. Zack let out a laugh, but no one could hear it over the sound of the chopper.

Zack looked over and saw Nanaki who was sitting next to Aerith looking right at him with a grin. "Damnit! I forgot He can read minds…Hey Nanaki can you hear this… I swear to god I will shave your little feline head in your sleep if you don't stop doing that!" Zack said to himself

"Bite me!" Nanaki said back to Zack in his mind. Zack looked at him with a confused face. He stuck his tongue out at him; it was quickly followed by a snarl from Nanaki.

Cloud looked down at the sea of sand. Over the horizon he could see a huge golden dome. He began to smile; he was excited to go there just like a little kid. His smile quickly wiped off of his face when he realized that it was the first human feeling he had in a long time. His eyes filled with tears. Cloud put his hand at his eyes and felt the tears falling from his face. He looked down at his wet gloves his eyes widened; he didn't feel the fall from his face. He had grown so numb and so stone like.

He looked at Zack, "How does he stay so strong all the time. I know he feels everything I'm feeling, but he always seems to have a smile on his face. I have never seen him down, even in tragedy he still keeps it together. But I know deep down he is numb as a statue. Can everything be a mask? Or is it that he enjoys those he still has? I'm never going to figure it out am I?" Cloud said to himself.

Cloud felt a sudden weight increase on his right shoulder. He looked over and saw Tifa sleeping on his shoulder. Cloud smiled and softly kissed her head, hoping no one would notice, and praying she would not wake.

It happened out of instinct, he could not stop himself, he just acted upon it. "Tifa…I care about you so much, I wish I could tell you, but…I don't know. I just have a feeling you don't feel the same as I do. Ugh, this blows. I really could use somebody like you picking me up when I'm down. This really does blow." Cloud said to himself.

Cloud looked over to see Nanaki focusing on him. "Balls…I forgot about that…just don't say anything okay?" Cloud said in his mind.

Nanaki simply nodded and grinned.

After a three hour ride in the helicopter they had finally landed at the Gold Saucer. Everyone looked around in awe as they looked at the magical site. They could hear the screams of the people on the roller coaster going in and out of the giant gold dome. Everyone began to get excited; they could feel the joy in the air. Joy was a feeling many of them have forgotten.

Tseng looked at the group with a heavy heart. He could tell they were all longing for something fun, something to be excited about. But they were not here for fun, work had to be done.

"I know you all want to have fun….but we have a mission to do." Tseng said. Tseng looked over his shoulder and looked at Cissnei. She shook her head and smiled. He knew what she was saying, her face said it all. Everyone was human, they all had feelings, and they needed to have some sort of normality in their lives.

"But there's no need to not have a bit of fun while we are here. We have a lot of ground to cover, so we should split up. There are nine of us, so create you groups, and cover every inch of this place. Cissnei you with me." Tseng said to the group.

Cissnei looked over at Zack with sad eyes; she watched as Zack went over to Aerith and put his arm around her. She could see the love in Zack's eyes. Tseng called her name to come with him, her heart sank deeper. He chance to go with Zack had just become zero.

Everyone went into their separate groups. Zack went with Aerith, he was glad they could finally go on a date. He knew that his mission was very important, but he trusted his SOLDIER senses to look for anything out of the ordinary. Then needed to locate a key, but that was like finding a needle in haystack. They had no idea what the key looked like or where to start looking. He left that work for the Turks to figure out.

Zack looked over at Aerith who was looking around in amazement. It must have been the first time she had really been out of Midgar. Aerith never got a chance to see the world. Being in SOLDIER he had seen every inch of the planet. He had been to The Gold Saucer dozens of times. Zack looked around and saw all the people with their children, he began to feel alone. This used to be a place his father had taken him when he was younger. He loved it when his dad woke him up at the crack of dawn on his birthday. They always at Moogles pizza parlor, they had his favorite pizza there. He smiled; his dad always thought he was nasty with all the crap he likes on his pizza.

Aerith looked over at Zack she could tell something was on his mind, and he was partially looking at an old beaten up pizza parlor. She grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him towards the place.

"Come on! Let's get some pizza! I'm buying! No buts! You can have whatever you want!" Aerith said with a smile.

"Anything? Ok we will get my specialty pizza!" Zack said with a smile.

"What's on it?" Aerith asked.

"Promise you will eat it no matter what!" Zack jumped and smiled.

"Okay!" Aerith agreed with a smile.

"Hehehehe I hope you'll enjoy it. It has pineapples, m and m's, hot sauce, and a few peppermint patties on top. Oh and add the bacon! Lots and lots of bacon!" Zack said with a huge grin.

Aerith's face went pale and looked like she was about to puke. "What did I get myself into?" She thought to herself.

Please leave comments!


End file.
